Could he be right for me?
by Stefani.Marie09
Summary: Girl meets boy. Girl falls in love with boy. Boy imprints on girl. The rest is history.
1. Chapter 1

"How much longer till we are in Washington?" I asked my mom over the phone. We had been driving for three days from our east coast home in Hoboken, New Jersey. Mom doesn't like to fly so we have to drive everywhere in the country and I have yet to be over seas.

"About twenty minutes. Then it will take about an hour to get to the house." She said. Mom is a party planner who travels to help other party planning company's who are just starting up. This time her job is taking us all to Washington. I'm not sure the name of the town but I know that the weather there is really weird. It could be raining one minute the next it's snowing.

"Ok." I said. We hung up and continued our drive with the trailers of our stuff attached to our cars. Alex and dad; who was passed out, were in the U-Haul behind me. I reached over to the radio and changed the station to find a song that I could sing along to. I found a song that I knew the words to but I wasn't fawned of it. (Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry). I sang along to the words that played on the radio as we continued to drive. We finally made it to the state line and got off the highway a few minutes later since it didn't go toward the town we were moving too. We headed north on a paved road that was surrounded by trees. Every now and then there would be a break in them and you could see the ocean, a field with dear or even houses along the road. I loved nature so I was pretty excited about what kind of stuff I would find here once I get a chance to look around and such. There was a light fog on the road which turned into rain. Soon it had stopped raining and I rolled down my window and the smell of rain, trees, the ocean and dew filled my car and nose as I inhaled the sweet smell. After a few minutes we got to a sign the said 'Welcome to Forks' What kind of a name is FORKS for a town? I thought to myself. We turned on La Push Road and headed west. Mom finally turned into a drive way that was blocked by a few trees. The house looked like it belonged here. I pulled next to my mom in the dirt driveway and turned the car off. "Wow." I said when I got out. The U-Haul pulled up behind us with Alex driving and dad was awake now.

"You like it?" Mom asked walking over to me.

"It's adorable." I smiled. Alex and dad got out of the U-Haul then walked over to us; well Dad staggered over. "Do we get to choose our rooms?" I asked.

"Uh sure but dad and I have the master bedroom." Mom said.

"Ok." I smiled. Mom handed me the keys and I walked up to the front door to let myself in. As I walked in I looked around. The living room was on the left, stairs were on the right, dining room was off of the living room, and the kitchen was down the hall past the living room. I walked through every room and it sorta reminded me of the house we owned a few years ago in Louisiana. Mom was talking to Alex about the stuff and yelling at Dad as he tried to unload the truck. I walked up the stairs to the top floor to look at the rest of the house. There was Mom and Dad's room on the right at the top and down the hall was the bath room on the right, another room next to it and another room on the left. The room that was on the left had a walkin closet, a view of the front yard, a window seat and large windows. I loved being able to see the trees when I woke up so I knew this room had to be mine. I walked back down the hall and headed back downstairs just as Alex was walking in followed by mom and a somewhat sober dad.

"Find a room?" Alex asked.

"Yep…it's the room on the left." I said moving aside so he could take the stuff to where it belonged. We started to unload the trailers that we had unattached from the cars before it started to rain. Dad had sobered up by now so he was fully functioning. He and Alex moved them to the side of the house once they were empty. Mom was inside unpacking the dishes in the kitchen when we started to unpack the U-Haul. All the big furniture was in the back and there were a lot of boxes, plastic totes and bins in the front of it. While we were unloading the stuff I noticed a few guys walking down the road toward us. Alex grabbed a box that was marked P.P for Party planning and headed inside. As I grabbed a box that was a little bit too heavy for me I tried to get a grip on it, but when I tried to slide it out of the truck my fingers slipped and I almost dropped it if it hadn't been for the extra set of russet colored hands. I looked up to brown eyes staring at me. My eyes connected with them and I just stared in awe. It was like I was floating or flying.

"Here you go." A voice had said, I guess belonging to the eyes. I blinked my eyes and looked away.

"Oh uh…thanks." I said trying to get a better grip on it which wasn't happening.

"Would you like some help with that?" the voice said again. I looked over every inch of the person. Russet colored skin, black hair, brown eyes, toned body, extremely tall and…HOT!

"Uh sure." I said. He took the box and slid it onto the back of the truck.

"So I guess you're new in town?" he asked.

"No we have been here for a couple years but just decided to move our stuff in." I said sarcastically. I heard loud booming laughs coming from a few feet away. I looked away and saw that there were five large boys who looked just like this guy who were laughing hysterically.

"Ha…sense of humor. I like that." The guy said.

"Thanks. Yea we just got here. My mom's job kinda has her traveling all the time and we ended up here now." I said. Before the boy could reply Alex came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me, the guy that was in front of me and the other guys standing just a few feet from us.

"We haven't even been here five hours and you already meet boys." He teased grabbing another box. I rolled my eyes at him as he walked away.

"Sorry about my brother. He's not really a people person, well he's not really an anything person." I explained. They all laughed and I smiled. "Oh I'm Alison by the way." I said introducing myself.

"I'm Paul, over there you have Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth and Jake." The guys named Paul said introducing them all.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said shaking their hands. Ok, I know that it was June and the weather here wasn't the warmest but their hands were extremely hot. After just a second after touching each hand I had small sweat beads on my hand. "Well I had better finish moving this stuff in, got a lot to do." I said.

"Do you need any help? I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind helping." He said looking at the guys who smiled and shook their heads.

"You don't have to." I said.

"Six more people would get the stuff moved in faster." Paul said.

"Uh…sure but only if you want too." I said.

"It's fine." He said.

"Ok." I said. He grabbed a different box and handed it to me. This one was lighter thankfully. The rest of the guys grabbed boxes and followed me into the house. As we walked in Alex was walking down the stairs with his Ipod blasting in his ears. "Just put them…anywhere I guess." I said sitting my box down.

"Ali…I see you managed to work your magic already." My mom said walking in from the kitchen.

"Mom." I said surprised. "Guys this is my mom Tasha, mom this is Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth and Jared. I just met them." I said introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet you guys." She said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you. We were helping Alison with the stuff in the truck." Jake said.

"Oh that's sweet. Feel free to stop if you want. Don't want you boys wearing yourselves out." My mom said. I smiled and looked at Paul from the corner of my eye.

"Well I'm gonna finish getting the stuff from the back of the truck. See you later mom." I said hurrying outside. The guys followed and we continued to carry box after box. Everything had been labeled on where it went so we took them to where they went like the boxes that were labeled 'Ali' went to my room, ones with doodles on them went to Alex's room and stuff like that. We took a break about three hours later for dinner. Mom had ordered pizza from the closest pizza place. Dad kept glaring at the guys every time he would take a swig of his beer and then would take a bite of pizza. As the hours passed we all joked, laughed, and moved the stuff into the house. The guys were extremely strong. I guess their muscles are for more than show. They moved the furniture into the house and up the stairs without even breaking a sweat.

"So, I guess we will see you around." Paul said at the end of the day when everything was inside the house.

"I guess so." I replied.

"See ya later." He said and started walking toward the guys who were waiting at the end of the drive way.

"Bye." I said before closing the door. As soon as the door was closed my mom pounced.

"So he was so checking you out." She said smiling.

"Mom…come on. Just because a guy is being nice doesn't mean he likes me." I said walking up the stairs with her following me.

"But he was. I'm your mom, I know these things. Plus he kept staring at you." She said as we walked into my room. I walked over to my bed which the guys generously set up for me and looked through a box.

"He was probably staring at me because I was talking to him a lot." I said.

"If you say so." My mom said grinning at me. I looked at her and rolled my eyes while smiling. She left my room and I was alone. My big stuff was put in the spot that I asked the guys to put it in so I was able to unpack the stuff that went on then. After a while I got tired so I changed into my pajamas and went to bed thinking about what my mom had said about Paul. There was no way he could like me like that. I mean he was pretty hot, funny, sweet and strong but we had just met. I wasn't the type of girl who rushed into things like other girls do; I like to get to know someone before I even consider them dating material. Thinking about it made me even more tired so I eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Was the sound that I woke up to the next morning. I rolled over onto my side and sawNyoki lying on the floor next to my bed. "Morning Oki." I said petting her head. I looked at my clock on my side table. It was just after ten thirty. I pulled the blanket off top of me and got out of bed. My feet hit the soft carpeted floor as I walked down the hall to the bathroom. After I did what I needed to I opened the door to see Alex walking down the hall toward me. "Morning." He moaned tiredly.

"Hey." I said. I walked into my room and started to get dressed for the day. I turned my radio on and my room was filled with music seconds later. I looked through my boxes and stuff that had my clothes in them and picked out my outfit.

While I was brushing my hair my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs for me to come down there. I sat my brush down and walked down with Nyoki on my heels. "What's up mom?" I asked standing on the bottom step.

"I'm on my way into town then to Seattle to meet with my clients. I just wanted to see what your plans for today were." She said putting her earrings into her ears.

"Uh, I was gonna finish unpacking my room and doing whatever else needed to be done here." I said looking around the room.

"Ok, but don't spend your whole day unpacking. You should get out and see the town…maybe take Oki with you." She said rubbing Nyoki's head.

"Ok, sure thing." I replied. She looked down at her watched and gasped.

"Oh no…I'm late. See you later sweetheart." She said grabbing her suitcase.

"Bye mom." I said before she closed the door. I looked down at Nyoki who looked up at me with her tongue sticking out. "Let's finish unpacking." I said walking back up to my room. She ran into my room and jumped on my bed while I unpacked. Two hours later all my stuff was unpacked. My clothes were hung up, my décor was where I wanted it, my posters were up on the wall and etc. My room looked amazing. I grabbed all the empty boxes and carried them to the end of the driveway and put them in a pile for recycling. I headed back inside and grabbed the rest of the boxes that mom and dad had emptied last night. As I put them down on top of mine I felt like someone was behind me. As I stood up I felt warm hands grab my waist. At that moment four things happened; I squealed, jumped, my heart dropped and Nyoki came running out of the house.  
"Hey Alison…didn't mean to scare ya." A familiar voice said. I turned around and sighed when I saw who it was.

"Geez Paul…you scared the crap out of me." I said putting my hand on my chest.

"Sorry. Saw you out here so I thought I would stop and say hi." He smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"So what are you doing today on this lovely cloudy day?" he asked.

"Gonna finish unpacking then probably walk around the town." I said looking around at the trees.

"Sounds like fun." He replied. Nyoki barked from next to me and he looked down. "Who's this?" he asked.

"This is my dog Nyoki." I said. He patted her head while she responded and licked his hand.

"Cute. Well I had better get going, maybe I will see you around town later." He said.

"Maybe. See you later." I said. We walked away waving. I headed back to the house with Nyoki next to me. Once inside I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat before I finished. While I was eating my food dad came down and did what he usually did the first thing in the morning; got a beer.

"Morning sweetie." He said popping it open.

"Morning dad." I said taking a bite. He walked out and headed to the bathroom like every morning. I finished my cereal and continued. Three or four hours later I had finished the kitchen, living room and half of the dining room so I decided to stop. "NYOKI!" I yelled through the house. Her paws could be heard hitting the floor as she ran down the stairs. "Do you wanna go see the town with me?" I asked. She barked and spun in a circle quickly as if she were saying yes. I grabbed her leash and clipped it on her then headed out the door. She sniffed almost every rock, tree, leaf, blade of grass and person we passed on our way to the town. It took about ten minutes to get there and once there I was greeted by a lot of friendly people who said hi and asked questions. Little kids would pet Nyoki and give her treats or something. After a while we made it to the beach where I took her leash off and we ran down it a few times, she played in the water and rolled in the sand. Now I am sitting on the beach looking out at the water while Nyoki is fetching the stick that I threw in the opposite direction. She came back over to me and laid the stick down in front of me, I grabbed it and repeated the same step I have been doing for the last five minutes. She took off after it with sand flying up into the air and me brushing it off.

"ALISON!" Six loud voice yelled from somewhere on the beach. I looked around then saw Paul, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared and two girls. I waved to them as they made there way over to me. I stood up and brushed the sand off of me just as they got to me.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked.

"Good. Have you finished unpacking?" Embry asked.

"Some what. I finished my room, the kitchen and living room." I said. I turned to the girls and smiled. "Hi, I'm Alison." I said sticking my hand out for them to shake.

"So we've heard. Wow she really is pretty." One of them said.

"Uh, thanks." I laughed as a slight blush formed on my cheeks.

"I only state the truth and I'm Kim; Jared's girlfriend." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said turning to the other girl.

"I'm Leah, Seth's older sister." The other said.

"Hi."

"So how old are you?" Kim asked.

"Just turned nineteen. I'll be twenty in April. What about you guys?" I asked.

"Jared, Quil, Jake, Embry, Paul and I are all nineteen too. Seth is seventeen and Leah is twenty-three." Kim said.

"Cool." I replied.

"So have you had a chance to check out the town?" Quil asked.

"Well I walked through it…I didn't stop in anywhere since I had Nyoki with me." I said looking down at my now sleeping dog.

"We could show you around if you want." Kim said.

"Ok, would you guys mind going to my house with me first so I can drop Nyoki off?" I asked.

"Not at all." Paul said smiling.

"Ok, let's go." I said. "Nyoki." I called her name waking her up. She jumped up and bounced over to me then I put her leash back on. We headed to my house and I let Nyoki inside so everyone could show me around. "Hey Alex. The gang is going to show me around the town, do you wanna go?" I asked once I walked in the door.

"No." he said walking into the kitchen.

"Well…that was rude." Kim said from behind me.

"I'm used to it. That was my brother by the way." I said as we walked out of the house.

"Nice kid." Jake teased.

"He is once you get to know him." I defended Alex. On the way back into town I talked to Kim about my life and the guys listened. They really didn't ask any questions until we sat down at a pizza parlor for dinner.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Embry asked.

"Uh…not anymore." I said.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Um…a couple years ago when I was living in Miami, me and this guy I was dating went to a big party this girl had every year. Well we had been drinking for a while, having fun and stuff when he wanted to talk to me. So we went to the end of the girls dock and we started talking, we ended up kissing and he tried to pressure himself on me. When I refused him he got pissed and hit me." I answered looking around. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces except Paul. He had sympathy, anger, and hurt.

"Geez...what happened afterwards." Seth asked.

"I left the party, went home, told my mom what happened and called the cops. I had a black eye for almost two weeks." I said taking a bite of pizza. Nobody said anything for a while after that. "So did you all graduate?" I asked taking a drink of my pop.

"Kim did but we didn't unfortunately." Paul said.

"Oh why not?" I asked.

"We just got really busy and school wasn't at the top of our lists." Jake said.

"Oh…have you guys ever thought about getting your GEDs?" I questioned.

"Not really." They all said simultaneously. I kinda giggled to myself at that.

"Did you finish school?" Kim asked.

"Yep. I graduated early and now I am taking online classes for college." I smiled.

"Oh cool…what are you going for? Where are you taking the classes?" Leah asked. She hadn't said anything to me the entire time so this kinda shocked me.

"Vetinarian. I wanna open up my own animal shelter for injured and sick wild and domestic animals." I said. "And I am going to Indiana University. That's where I am originally from."

"So you like animals?" Paul asked.

"If I didn't then I guess I am going to school for the wrong thing." I laughed. We sat in the parlor for a little while longer and talked about whatever came to mind. I got to know Kim and Leah a little bit better. I learned that Leah had been with this guy named Sam who left her for her cousin Emily. It was very heartbreaking to see the look on her face and in her eyes as she told me what happened. I also learned that Leah and Seth's dad passed away a couple years ago of a heart attack. Call me crazy but I think I might have actually seen a tear in her eye. I learned some stuff about the others as well; Jake lives with his dad Billy who is in a wheelchair, his best friend lives in Forks; she's married, has a daughter and her dad is best friends with Jake's dad Billy, also his mom passed away when he was really little. A few tears left his eye when he talked about her. I also learned that he absolutely loves cars, bikes and working on them. Embry, Jared, and Quil didn't say much about them, but they were still awesome. Paul…now he was a different story. I couldn't get him to stop talking. I know that his parents died in a car accident when he was sixteen, the guys mentioned that he was a player, and so much more. Even when we left the parlor and headed back to my house he still talked. The guys, Kim and Leah all ditched us because he wouldn't stop. We talked and laughed so much on the way to my house. Once we got there I invited him in and we headed to the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Uh…how about a coke?" he asked. I got in the fridge and got out two cokes. I walked over to the counter and handed his to him.

"OK, you've done a lot of talking…my turn to ask you some questions since I haven't got to know you know you." I smiled.

"Ok…ask away." He said.

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

"Not at this time."

"How many girlfriends have you had in the past two years?"

"Over twenty." He said.

"Wow…why so many?"

"Didn't feel the spark." He answered.

"Oh…that sucks. I'm not one to date a lot. I actually hate it but if I am friends with someone for a while and I decide that I might have a little something for him then I might just try for something." I said as we sat at the counter. He stared at me for a few minutes and I stared back. I don't know what it was but there was just something about him that was intriguing. I felt like something was pulling me in toward him and apparently he thought so too since we started to lean closer together. Just before our lips touched…

"Hey! I'm home!" My mom's voice echoed through the house. We pulled away and I took a drink of my drink.

"In here mom." I responded. I heard her heels clacking on the wood floor down the hall.

"Hey honey…Paul. What are you kids up to?" she asked.

"Just…hanging out." I said. "How was work?" I asked.

"Ugh…tiring. So much to do and this client of mine is so hard headed, she just don't wanna listen to anything I say. I mean she hired me to give her advice and help her out but I feel like I am wasting my time." She said opening the fridge. "Have you already eaten?" she asked.

"Uh yeah. Paul and his friends showed me around the town and we stopped at the pizza parlor in town." I said.

"Well that was sweet. I'm glad that you've actually made friends here." She said looking at Paul.

"Me too…everyone is really great." I said looking at Paul. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry to do this but I should be going…I have somewhere to be but maybe we can hang out again tomorrow. I could introduce you to Sam and Emily." He suggested.

"Sounds like fun. I'll walk you out." I said. He headed for the door and my mom whistled as I followed him. Once we got to the door he stood on the porch while I stood in the door way. "I had a really great time hanging out today. Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem, I had a lot of fun to." He said. We looked at each other again and I felt the same feeling again like I was being pulled or pushed toward him. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "See you tomorrow." He whispered and headed toward the road.

"See ya." I responded. A light blush was on my cheeks as I closed the door. I couldn't stop smiling as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Well someone looks happy." My mom said sitting at the day table.

"I just had a good day." I retaliated.

"Mhm…what are dad and Alex up too?" she asked as I sat across from her.

"Dad's probably drunk and Alex is up in his room…I think." I responded. Just as I said that we heard foot steps coming down the stairs and down the hall. A second later my dad was staggering in the doorway of the kitchen. He stumbled over to the fridge and got another beer…his eleventh one today. He closed the fridge and looked at us as he opened the can. He bounced off the wall, counter and everything he passed. I was so embarrassed to bring people over knowing I had a drunk for a dad. Once he was out of hearing distance I started talking. "He needs help." I said.

"I know honey but we really can't force him to go. You know that he won't go sober…he won't even go drunk." Mom said quietly.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a drunk as a father? I can't bring friends over because I'm afraid they will see him and I don't want them too." I said.

"I know…I'm not proud of it either." She said.

"Then we need to get him some help. He's gonna end up hurting himself and I don't want anything to happen to him." I said as a tear welled up in my eyes.

"What's brought this on suddenly?" she asked.

"Today when I was talking to Paul and all his friends they told me about themselves and most of it was heartbreaking. Jake's mom died when he was little, Seth and Leah's dad died a few years ago of a heart attack and Paul's parent's died in a car accident because of a drunk driver. I don't wanna lose him just yet." I said trying to hold it in. She got up and sat in the chair next to me.

"Honey…I know that you are worried about him and so am I but he is his own person." She said.

"But mom…he needs help. If he won't get help them we have to force him. We are his family and we are supposed to help him." I said. She just looked at me and sighed. Just before she could answer my dad staggered in with his beer splashing all over the place.

"I DON'T NEED HELP! I'NT AINT GING!" he yelled wobbling over to us.

"Dad you need to get help, I don't want you to get hurt." I said standing up.

"You can't make me go…I am perfectly fine." He mumbled taking a drink of his beer. I had enough. I was tired of watching him throw away his life like this so I grabbed his beer and walked over to the sink. "GIVE THAT BACK!" he yelled following me.

"NO!" I yelled back dumping it down the sink.

"FOTHER MUCKER GIVE IT HERE YA BITCH!" he yelled pushing me into the counter.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled pushing him back. He stumbled back and bumped into the wall. His face grew red and he stumbled toward me. He tried to grab the can so I reached it farther away. When he couldn't get it he swung back his hand then brought it forward connecting it with my face. I dropped the can and my face got hot instantly.

"DREW! STOP IT!" My mom yelled trying to pull him away. He turned around and his hand hit the same cheek again. I fell to the ground and screamed. As I sat on the floor i felt a warm sensation on my face by my nose. I reached my hand up and touched it then looked. My eyes grew wide as I realized it was blood.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Alex yelled walking into the kitchen. Dad looked at him, Mom held him back and I got up then ran. I ran toward Alex and pushed him out of my way then ran out the front door. "ALISON! COME BACK!" Alex yelled from the house as I ran down the road. Tears rolled down my cheeks and caressed my burning one. I ran down the road and through the woods toward the beach. As I entered the woods I couldn't see anything since it was pitch black out. Tears blurred my vision, sobs echoed through the trees and I smacked into something hard. I didn't fall back onto the ground due to arms wrapping around me.

"Alison?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Paul standing in front of me in the moon light.

"P-Paul." I cried. I buried my head in his chest and he pulled me closer to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My-my dad hit me on the face twice." I cried.

"What? Why?" he questioned. "Ali...you're bleeding." He took off his shirt and started wiping the blood from my face. I had feared this for many years. None of the people at my other schools had known about him being an alcoholic. "Why did he hit you?" he asked again. I stepped back away from him and wiped my face.

"My dad…he's an alcoholic. He's been drunk everyday of my life for as long as I can remember, there isn't a day that I remember him sober. All I wanted was for him to get help, because…I don't want to lose him this way. He over heard me talking to my mom about rehab, A.A or something that would help him and he got mad. I tried to dump his beer down the sink but he got mad and got violent." I said as a tear rolled down my face again. It could have been that it was dark out or it was my eyes but it looked like he was shaking and breathing hard. "Ar-are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah…just give me a minute." He said. I stayed quiet as I stood across from him while he calmed down. A minute later he stopped shaking and sighed.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah…so what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm terrified that he is going to hit me again so I don't wanna go back. I guess I could sleep out in my tent in the back yard." I said sniffling and looking around.

"I wouldn't do that…there are dangerous wild animals out at night." He said.

"Well if one of them tear me apart it would be better than living with an alcoholic father." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"Don't say that." He said.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked.

"You could stay with me…it's a one bedroom but I could sleep on the couch and you could have the bedroom. If you want that is." He said. I pondered on the thought for a few minutes.

"You don't mind…it won't be for long. A few days a week tops." I said.

"Not at all." He responded.

"Thank you Paul." I said stepping forward to give him a hug. As he wrapped his arms around me I felt warm, safe, loved, and wanted.

"No problem." He said letting me go. "Come on…I'll take you by your place so you can get your things." He said.

"Ok." We headed toward my house in complete silence. Once we got there my mom and Alex were sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Alison." My mom said getting off the couch and walking over to me. Once she got over to me she pulled me into a hug. "Oh Alison…are you ok?" she asked.

"I will be once I'm at Paul's." I said pulling away from her. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Wha-what?" she asked.

"I'm leaving. If this is how I am going to be treated for trying to help my dad then I don't wanna be here." I said. I stepped away from her and headed for the stairs.

"Ali…you can't leave." She said following me.

"Yes I can…I am nineteen years old. I am free to go where I please and do what I want." I said walking into my room. I grabbed my suit case and started packing some stuff. I wasn't for sure I would be coming back or if I would try to get my own place here but for now I had to make sure I had a week of clothes and toiletries.

"Come on sweetheart. You know he didn't mean it." She said.

"How do you know? He could have meant it." I said turning around to face her. I grabbed my laptop, bags and some other stuff then headed back downstairs. "I'll think about coming back when and if he gets help…until then I'm gone." I said. Paul grabbed my heavy bag and walked out to my car. "Nyoki!" I yelled for her. She came bolting through the hall from the kitchen and over to me. I clipped her leash on her collar and headed for the car. I put my stuff in the trunk and got in. "I'll see you later Alex." I said waving to him as he and my mom stood on the porch. We got in and I started the car then pulled out of the drive way. Paul gave me directions to his house and I followed them. A few tears escaping my eyes as I drove, Paul grabbed my hand and held it. It was nice to know that I had some one here with me. Once we got to his house I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. We sat in the dark car and in silence for a minute. "Thank you so much Paul. If I hadn't run into you I don't know what I would have done." I said looking at the steering wheel.

"No problem. What are friends for?" he asked. I turned my head slightly and looked at him through the darkness. "Come on…I'll show you around the house." He said. I smiled and we got out of the car. I opened the back door and let Nyoki out who started sniffing everything in site again. I popped open the trunk and we grabbed my stuff. He led the way to the house and opened the door then stepped inside. I whistled for Nyoki who was wondering toward the road. He flipped on the light and I squinted my eyes so they could adjust to the light. I looked around once I could see and smiled.

"Wow." I said looking around.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"It's so…clean. I would have thought that it would have been a little dirty." I laughed looking at him.

"Then you should have been here a few hours ago. You could hardly see the floor." He said. We laughed together and couldn't stop for a minute. "I'll show you the bedroom." He said grabbing my bag he had sat on the ground. I followed him to the bedroom which was as big as my room but maybe just a little bit smaller. "This is it." He said sitting my bag down in a corner.

"Cute." I said looking around.

"It's not much but it's a room. The bathroom is across the hall." He said pointing at the door. I nodded my head and sighed. "Ok, I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said.

"Thank you." I said. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I felt bad that he was sleeping on the couch now. I felt like I was invading his space. I sat my stuff down on his bed and sat on it for a while. I had no clue what I was to do next, do I look for my own place? How long would Paul let me stay here? I had no clue about anything. I couldn't look for my own place right now since I don't have any money which means I'll have to get a job. I sighed in frustration and grabbed my bag that had the clothes in it. I searched for some pajamas, my shampoo, conditioner, body wash and etc. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I finished I looked for a towel and dried myself off then got dressed.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and headed back over to the bedroom. I put my clothes in the bag and put it on the floor. I sat on the bed with the covers over my legs and got my laptop out. I searched for some jobs in the local area and places for rent. There wasn't a whole lot here but there was enough. I found a few places that were hiring so I saved the pages and checked my email. While I was doing that there was a knock at the door and it opened a little. "You descent?" Paul asked.

"Yea…come in." I said closing my laptop. He walked in and sat at the end of the bed.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"I've been better." I sighed. "I feel bad that you have to sleep on the couch." I said.

"It's no problem." He smiled. Every time he smiled I couldn't help but stare. His smiled was so intoxicating. "How's your face?" he asked reaching over to touch it gently. His slight touch hurt and I winced.

"Hurts…probably gonna have a black eye in the morning." I said.

"It's starting to turn yellow so theres a possibility." He said. I sighed and lend back against the head board.

"You know something?' I asked.

"What?"

"This might sound crazy because we just met but…I feel like there is some kind of force pulling me toward you when ever you are around." As I said it out loud I felt like a lunatic.

"I feel the same way." He responded. I suddenly didn't feel like I was crazy. He moved closer to me and touched the side of my face with his hand. It was so warm that I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes and looked into his, dark brown with a hint of green on the edges. Suddenly we started to lean closer and closer. I wanted to stop because we had only known each other for two days and I wasn't the type of girl who moved this fast but at the same time I wanted to kiss him so passionately. Then our lips touched, it was magical. His lips were warm, soft, and I wanted more. His hand slid to the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. My hands suddenly had a mind of their own as they were on his shirt pulling him to me. Every part of me wanted to go to the next step but I didn't know what would happen if we did. We were just kissing and that was innocent. Every part of me became their own and my mouth opened just slightly and his followed. We started to make out but I stopped. It was starting to get hot and heavy which was what I didn't want. I pushed him away slightly and he looked at me.

"Sorry…it's just that we've only known each other for two days and I don't wanna ruin our friendship by making things awkward between us." I explained.

"It's ok, I totally understand but for the record…you're an amazing kisser." He said. By cheeks instantly burned of embarrassment.

"Thanks…you're pretty good yourself." I said. He laughed at my embarrassment and I joined him.

"Well I'm gonna go…your probably tired." He said. I nodded and half smiled. Before he could get up I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his around my waist and hugged back.

"Thanks again for everything Paul…you're a great friend." I said hugging him.

"No problem." He said. I let go of him and he got up then kissed me on my lips again. Just a little peck sent tingles to my toes. "Night." He said.

"Night." I responded. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I lay down on the bed touching my lips and thinking about what had just happened in the last ten minutes. I turned out the light and fell asleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a headache and a pain under my eye. Nyoki was lying at the end of the bed behind me asleep. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Just like I had predicted I had a black eye and a bruised cheek bone. I looked in the medicine cabinet for some pain reliever and took a few when I found them. I closed the cabinet and walked out into the living room. Paul was still asleep on the couch snoring softly. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I walked into the kitchen to look for stuff to eat. I found eggs, bread, bacon and juice. I got everything out of the fridge that I needed and got to work. While I was cooking I heard a thud come from the living room and Paul curse. I snickered to myself and then heard him shuffling into the kitchen. I turned away from the stove and looked at him; he was shirtless, in his boxers and had bed head. His abs were amazing, I couldn't help but gawk at them. My mouth hung open and my eyes bulged out. "Morning." He said stretching. My mouth almost hit the floor and so did the spatula I had in my hand.

"Uh…morning." I said staring at him.

"Whatcha cooking?" he asked walking over to me.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast." I responded turning the bacon over.

"Smells good." He smiled.

"Thanks." I replied finishing the food. I made us both a plate and walked over to the table. "Here ya go." I said sitting his plate down in front of him. I grabbed the juice and two glasses. I sat at the table and we started to eat. He scarfed his down while I actually tasted it. "Slow down…there is plenty more." I laughed. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry." He said. We finished eating and I cleaned everything up once we were done. While I was doing the dishes Paul went into his bedroom and got dressed. "Hey, do you wanna go over to Sam and Emily's today? You could meet them and hang out with us there." He said.

"Uh sure…just let me get dressed." I said. He nodded and sat at the table while I went to the bedroom and grabbed some clothes.

Once I was dressed I walked out into the living room and slid my shoes on. "Ready?" I said to Paul. I heard the chair slide against the kitchen floor then his foot steps heading my way.

"Do you wanna drive or walk?" he asked.

"How far is it?"

"Five minutes driving, ten minutes walking." He said.

"Ok we'll drive." I said going to grab my keys from the bedroom. I ran back to the living room and we headed out. Again he gave me directions on how to get to Sam and Emily's. He told me to pull onto a dirt road that went through some trees which I followed for a few seconds. As we pulled up to the house I stopped the car and turned it off. As we got out we could hear laughs coming from inside which sounded like Jake, Embry and Jared.

"Come on." Paul said walking toward the house. We walked up onto the porch and Paul walked in. Before I walked in I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye in the trees but when I looked there wasn't anything there. "Alison…you coming?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Sorry…I thought I saw something in the woods." I responded stepping into the house. It was cool inside, smelled like cookies and muffins. Paul headed into the living room while I took in the scene. Everything on the walls was Native American or pictures of family and the gang. I could hear as everyone greeted Paul.

"Hey I brought a surprise for everyone." He said. I turned around just as he headed over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room.

"ALISON!" the gang greeted me. They jumped up from where they were sitting and came over to give me a hug. I'm surprised nobody noticed my eye yet. It was warm and strong hug after another. Finally I was able to breath.

"Alison…this is Sam Uley and his fiancé Emily Young. Guys this is Alison Hill…she just moved here." Paul introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you and congrats on the engagement." I said shaking their hands. Sam looked just like the guys; russet, talk, built, dark hair and eyes not to mention his hand shake was just like their hugs while Emily's was cold. I think there may be something in the water that messes with boys DNA or something. I walked over to the couch and sat in the spot that Jared had cleared for me to sit in.

"Alison what happened to your eye?" Quil asked. Shoot.

"Uh…it's a long and embarrassing story." I said trying to hide it with my hair which was lying straight over my shoulders.

"Embarrassing eh…tell us." Seth said.

"Um…I'd rather not." I said looking to Paul for help.

"Guys just leave it…she don't wanna tell you what happened." He said.

"Embarrassing stories are always funny so we wanna hear it." Quil said. Everyone looked at me for a second and I looked at Paul. He nodded his head in encouragement. I sighed a heavy breath and moved my hair out of my face.

"Well it's really not that embarrassing…but my dad…he uh. He's an alcoholic and he has been for as long as I can remember. I've been wanting him to get help but I know he won't. So last night I told my mom we should force him to get help, he heard me and came into the kitchen where we were and got angry. I took the beer he had in his hand and tried to pour it down the sink. He got angrier and…he hit me." I said. There were several gasps heard from around the room. "The reason why I said it was embarrassing was because I am embarrassed by him." I said lowering my head in humiliation. As I looked around through my hair at everyone they all had apologetic, sympathy and slight anger written on their faces.

"Sorry." Seth said.

"It's ok." I said.

"So what happened after that?" Embry asked. Jake and Jared smacked him on the back of the head which made me laugh.

"I ran out of the house and toward the beach where I ran into Paul. He said I could stay with him if I wanted to so I'm staying with him until I decide if I wanna get my own place or go back home." I said thinking about what happened last night which made me cheeks burn a little. As I looked around everyone wasn't looking at me like I expected…they were all staring at Paul like they were having a private conversation. Everyone was acting so weird; nobody talked for at least ten minutes. We just sat there and looked around the room or at our laps. "Ok I can't take the quiet anymore…can we go out and do something?" I asked.

"Like what?" Jared asked.

"Go to the beach, go to Seattle or another big town something." I suggested.

"There is a club in Seattle that just opened…we could go there and check it out." Embry said.

"Don't you usually have to be twenty-one to get into a club?" I asked.

"Technically yeah but we all look older than we are and we could get you a fake ID." He said. I looked around at everyone and they were waiting for me to answer.

"Sure…it's been a while since I partied." I smiled. They all hoot and hollered then jumped up. I was laughing while the guys were dancing in the middle of the room to no music. "Hey Jare…where's Kim?" I asked.

"Babysitting her cousin." He replied.

"Oh…do you think she would be up to shopping with me before we go?" I asked.

"Yeah…Kim and shopping are two words that fit together. She loves to shop." He smiled.

"Cool." I replied. I was so excited for tonight.

"Why don't we go to the beach for a while so we can pass by the time?" Seth said.

"Ok, let's go." We all got up and headed for the beach. Once there I took my shoes off and walked along the beach wrapped in my own thought while the guys wrestled and passed the football the Jake stole from Sam. I got to a spot where there was a giant log laying on the sand and sat on it with my knees up to my chest. I rested my chin on the top of my knees and stared out at the water. It was so calming, the sound of the waves crashing into each other, the smell of the salt, the sand, the trees behind me and the sound of the birds in the air. I closed my eyes and sighed. Just as I was starting to relax I felt warm hands touch my sides. I jumped and squealed. I looked over and saw Paul with a smile on his face and laughing.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"It's ok." I answered.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked sitting beside me.

"Just sitting and thinking." I said.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Everything that happened. It's just a lot to wrap my head around." I said.

"Ahhhh…everything may be bad now but it will only get better with time." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"You know…some how I believe you." I smiled. He looked at me and smiled. "I don't know what it is about you but…something about you is special. Just haven't figured out what just yet." I said.

"I could say the same thing to you." He smiled. I looked at him and smiled back while he reached over and pushed my hair out of my face.

"ALISON!" Jared yelled. We looked over and saw the guys running over to use with the football in hand.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Kim said she is done babysitting and is ready to go shopping if you are." He said.

"Oh ok…do you guys wanna go? Maybe look at the sports stuff." I said. They looked at each other for a second then nodded. "Ok, let's go." I still had my shoes in my hand so Paul offered to carry me on his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him neck and torso while he held my thighs so I wouldn't fall. We started walking back toward the road to meet up with Kim who was waiting for us with Jared's van. Once we got there we all filed in and Kim gave me a hug while I sat on Paul's lap since that was the only place I could sit. Jared got into the driver's seat and took off north. Jared must have told her what happened with my eye since she didn't ask questions when she saw it. It was about a twenty minute drive to get to where we were going which I soon found out was Port Angeles. Kim and I immediately jumped out and ran inside the mall once we got there. The guys hurriedly followed us but we were to fast. By the time they got into the mall we were already in a store. They stuck with us for a little while then decided to go look at guy stuff…that was until they found out we were going to Victoria's Secret next. Kim and I picked out several things that we were going to try on in the dressing room. We of course made the guys stay on the other side of the velvet curtain so they couldn't see. When we would put something on we would show each other. She looked extremely cute in everything she tried on. When we would get ready to come out and show each other we would walk like we were on a runway at a fashion show or something. We tried on stuff for about ten minutes with the guys begging us to show them. At one point I teased them and stuck my leg out but didn't show them. When we were finished we got redressed and headed to the counter to pay for them. So far we have been here for an hour and I've bought three outfits all together and some other stuff. We stopped by the food court and got something to eat since the guys kept complaining. "I'm surprised you guys aren't obese from as much as you all eat." I teased taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well we have ways to keep the pounds off." Quil said.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Running and sex…loads of sex." Embry laughed as the other guys joined him. Instead of laughing my eye immediately went to Paul who was looking at me.

"Hey Kim do you wanna go to Claire's with me? I want to get some jewelry and hair stuff." I said quickly.

"Sure. Let's go."

"Hey! We're not done yet." Jake said.

"Stay here. Come find us when you're done." I said grabbing Kim's arm after we grabbed our bags. We hurriedly walked away from the boys. I don't know what it was but when Embry said they have lot of sex and I looked at Paul something pulled at my heart and hurt.

"Ali, what's your hurry?" Kim laughed trying to stay with me as we walked to the store.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I answered.

"No you're not…you know I've seen the way you look at Paul." She said as we got into the store.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every time you look at him you always smile or you get lost in your own world." She said looking at a pair of ear rings.

"You've noticed?" I asked. She nodded her head and looked up at me from the corner of her eye. "Has anyone else noticed?" I asked.

"If they have…they haven't said anything." She said. That's a relief.

"Good." I said.

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

"I don't know. There is something about him that I can't figure out. When I see him I feel like there is something pulling me to him or something. I can't explain it. It's like…it's like we were meant to be. I don't know, I probably just think that's what it means." I said looking at her. She was looking at me and smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said turning away still smiling. We continued looking around for a while longer when the guys found us. Jared went over to Kim and wrapped his arms around her who turned around and gave him a kiss. Paul came over to me with a smile on his face. They other guys were playing around with everything they could.

"You getting those?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are you getting the ear rings?" he asked smiling.

"Oh…I don't know. What do you think?" I asked holding them up to the side of my face by my ears. He smiled the same smile that I loved.

"They would look good on you." He smiled. I lowered the ear rings and smiled up at him. I turned around to continue looking around since we had only made it through half of the store. Paul and I joked while I looked around; he even picked a few things out for me. A few minutes later Kim came bouncing over to me with Jared behind her.

"Hey Kim." I smiled.

"Hey…do you wanna get your ears pierced with me?" she asked.

"There already pierced." I said smiling.

"Then get them pierced again." She said. I hated needles and it took me sixteen year to get my first set of holes.

"I don't know…I hate needles." I said.

"Come on…Paul will hold your hand." She laughed. I frowned as my cheeks turned red from her comment.

"Yeah I will." Paul said from behind me. I looked up at Kim who winked at me.

"I don't know…I don't wanna break your fingers." I said looking up at him.

"I can take it like a man." He said.

"See there you go…come on." Kim said. I looked at her for a minute. "Please, please, please, please." She begged.

"Fine." I said giving in. She squealed and hugged me. She pulled me to the piercing table where a lady was waiting for us. She went first without any problems. Then it was my turn. I nervously sat my bags down on the ground and sat in the chair. Paul stood next to me and took my hand with out a second thought. I looked up at him and some what smiled. The lady prepped my ear and got them ready. Just as she was about to put the gun up to my ear I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. Instead of squeezing my Paul's hand he squeezed mine. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he looked more nervous than I was. When the lady popped the gun he jumped. The guys must have seen it because they started laughing. He hit Jake on the shoulder since he was the closest. The lady did my other ear and I walked to the counter to pay for everything. When we left the store the guys wanted to go to a sports store and I wanted to go to since they stuck it out with us. It wasn't until then that I realized that Paul hadn't let go of my hand. I looked down at it then at Kim who was grinning from ear to ear. I was having so much fun with everyone. Paul kept a hold of my hand while he pulled me around the stores we went into with the guys. He and Jake got into a little argument about car cylinders and spark plugs. The guys had to drag them out of the store so they would stop. It was hilarious watching them argue over them. We stayed there until a quarter to eight since the mall was pretty huge…it had three floors and two different parts. You had to walk outside to get to the other half where a hundred more stores were. We all filed back into Jared's van and headed back home. Kim and I talked the entire way about which outfit we were going to wear tonight. The guys were putting their two cents in to but we eventually figured it out. Once we got back to La Push Paul and I got dropped off at his house so everyone could get ready. I grabbed my bags and climbed out. "See you guys later." I smiled before giving Kim a hug. Paul waved to the guys and we headed to the front door which he unlocked and took some of my bags. We carried them to the room and sat them on the bed. He got his clothes that he was going to wear and I went to the kitchen to make us a small dinner. "What sounds good for a pre-alcohol consumption dinner?" I asked looking around.

"How about spaghetti?" he suggested.

"Sounds good." I replied. He came out of the bedroom dressed for the night. "Don't you look spiffy." I smiled.

"Eh…I just threw this on." He smiled back. I laughed and started getting everything together. He helped with the noodles and getting the table set. A few minutes later we were sitting at the table eating and laughing.

"Ok, I better get ready…you know how girls are." I laughed getting up and putting the plate in the sink.

"Ok, I'm just gonna clean up in here." He said. I nodded and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I got out I did my hair and make up in the bathroom before I got dressed. After I finished that I walked quickly over to his room to get dressed. I could hear him in the living room laughing at something that was on TV. I closed the door and locked it to make sure he didn't accidentally walk in on me. I dumped the bags out on the bed and picked out what I was going towear.

After I had my clothes on I heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute." I called. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a smiling Kim on the other side looking cute in her outfit. "Hey Kim." I smiled moving aside so she could come in.

"Hey, you look hot." She said looking at my outfit.

"Thanks…you look pretty hot yourself." I smiled.

"So you ready to party?" she asked.

"Of course…I just gotta add some final touches." I replied.

"Ok, I'll go tell the guys you're most ready. Oh and by the way…Paul is going to die when he sees you." She said walking out of the room before I could say anything. I laughed as she closed the door and finished getting ready. I added more hairspray, perfume, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss real quick then grabbed my purse. I turned the light out and headed out to the living room. Everyone was waiting by the front door for me.

"Ok…who's ready to party?" I asked walking into the room. Everyone looked at me and the guys' mouths fell open and Paul looked as if he had stopped breathing.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Kim yelled snapping the guys out of their dazes. I linked arms with her and headed out.

"Do you guy mind if Kim and I follow you in my car…so we can have girl talk?" I asked.

"Not at all." Jared said looking at her.

"Ok, let's get going." I said. Paul kept looking at me the whole way to Jared's van. Kim and I got in my car and got ready for the drive. We snapped our seat belts in place and I started the car. The guys pulled out first and I followed. They waited for me and once I was on the road we headed to Seattle.

"See I told you he would practically die." She laughed.

"Did you see the other guys too…I didn't think I looked that good." I said looking at her. I looked at the van in front of us and I could make out the guys' figures slightly in the dim light of the sunset. We talked the rest of the way and listened to the radio. By the time we got there is was dark out and almost ten. We parked a few blocks from the club and got out. We made our way over to the guys fixing our dresses and stuff.

"Ready?" Paul asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yep…let's go." I said. He offered me his arm and I wrapped mine around his. As we made our way to the club entrance we all double checked to see if we had our fake ID's on us. Jared gave me mine at the mall so I was good to go. Once we got to the door we showed the door man our ID's and got in with out any trouble. He stamped our hands and we headed inside. Music was blasting through the speakers and we could feel the bass through our feet. Kim and I held hands as we danced to an empty table that was by the bar. Once there we put our coats and stuff on the chairs.

"What can I get you?" a male waiter asked walking up to us. He looked at each of us probably thinking we were too young to be in here.

"Beer." The guys each said. The waiter took the order and looked at me and Kim.

"I'll have a sex on the beach." Kim said. He looked at me and looked me up then down. He was gonna try and get my number later no doubt about it.

"Um…a hardcore fuck." I said. He smiled and walked away. While we waited for our drinks we sat at the table and listened to the music. Kim and I stood by the table and danced while the guys watched us. As soon as our drinks arrived I drank it and ordered a round of shots. I handed the waiter two hundred dollars, "Put that on our tab…keep the drinks coming." I said. He nodded and headed back to the bar. The guys drank their beer while Kim and I drank ours. A few minutes later another waiter came over with a tray of shots. There were enough for each of us to have two. "On the count of three." I said as we each took one. "One. Two. Three." We all slammed them back and I cheered. After we did the shots the DJ played 'Just Dance by Lady GaGa' "Let's dance." I said turning to Kim.

"OHH YEAH!" she yelled.

"Be back." I said to the guys as we headed to the dance floor. Once there we started dancing as the music played.

Red Wine  
Convict

GaGa

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man Where are my keys?  
I lost my phone

What's goin' on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool.  
What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but its alright, I'm alright

Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Just just just dance, dance  
J-J-Just dance!

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (inside out right)  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And we're all gettin hosed tonight!

What's goin' on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool.  
What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but its alright, I'm alright

Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Just just just dance, dance  
J-J-Just dance!

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call  
I'm a hit it, I'm a hit it, and flex, and do it untill tomorrow yeah  
Shorty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round  
And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down and dance

Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Just just just dance, dance  
J-J-Just dance!

(What's that….amazing….music….) Woo! Let's Go!

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle!  
I got it just stay close enough to get it  
Don't Slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your pocko'  
(I got it)

Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Just just just dance, dance  
J-J-Just dance!

Kim and I made our way back to the table after the song ended. There were several girls by the guys trying to hit on them "EXCUSE ME SLUTS! GO ON SOME WHERE…THESE BOYS ARE TAKEN!" I yelled over the music.

"You're with all of them?" One of them asked.

"No actually she is with him," I said pointing to Kim and Jared; "and I am with the rest of them so…shoo." I said pushing them away. They looked at me and walked away.

"GO ALI!" the guys all cheered.

"Nobody flirts with my friends unless I give them permission." I laughed. We all hung out at the table for a while till Jake, Quil and Embry all found a girl they wanted to dance with. Kim and Jared left to dance leaving me and Paul at the table alone with our drinks.

"Do you wanna dance?" Paul asked as 'Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Lepardz' came on.

"Sure." I said. He offered me his hand and I took it. He led me out to the dance floor by Kim and Jared, and then we started to dance. I don't know what it was but I suddenly became very sexual and grinded on him. He placed his hands on my hips as we danced. I think that most of it could have been the alcohol along with the fact that I was kinda attracted to him. Kim and Jared looked at us while I grinded on him.

"WOOOOOHH! GO GIRL!" Kim yelled dancing with Jared.

By the time the song ended Paul had his lips on mine and I could hear Kim behind me cheering. It was just like the one from yesterday, sweet, soft and passionate. He pulled away and I wanted more. His lips were so intoxicating. I could tell that he wanted more to just by looking in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a dark corner. I leaned up against the wall and he stood in front of me. He put his left against the wall and his right hand was placed on my hip while I had my arms wrapped around his neck. He was maybe a foot taller than me so I pulled him toward me and crashed my lips to his. The kiss got deeper and deeper every time the song changed. By the third song my legs were wrapped around his waist holding me up and I was pressed against the wall. He slid his tongue in my mouth and we made out. We were so into it that we didn't notice someone standing next to us. "HEY! GET A ROOM!" Jake's voice yelled from beside us. We stopped and looked at him. The entire gang was standing behind him laughing. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and slid to the floor. My face was burning red and thank god it was dark over here. I moved away from him and looked at the ground. "GEEZ WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS FOR TEN MINUTES!" he yelled over the music. It kinda took me by surprise that we had been in the corner making out for ten minutes. I looked at Kim who was looking at me with a smile on her face. I walked over to her and pulled her to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom she saw how red my face was.

~Paul's P.O.V~

Oh my god she is an amazing kisser. I had never kissed another girl that kissed like Alison. After Jake interrupted our make out session she hurried over to Kim and dragged her away. I lowered my head and punched Jake in the shoulder. "Did you have to do that?" I asked as we made our way back to the table. I ordered everyone another drink this time I got something stronger.

"Sorry bro…it looked like you were sucking her face off." He teased. I looked at him after I took a swig of my drink.

"What happened to the Paul who always said that he wasn't going to imprint because it meant that you were pussy whipped?" Embry asked.

"He's still here but…he's pussy whipped now." Quil said as everyone laughed.

"At least I can get some action from my imprint." I retaliated.

"Ohhhhhh!" everyone said shoving his shoulder.

"And I ain't pussy whipped." I said.

"Oh whatever…I bet you can't go two days with out touching her, thinking about touching her, kissing her or fucking her." Embry said. I looked at him and thought about the bet.

"Ok fine…we'll start tomorrow." I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. He looked at it hesitantly then shook it.

"This is gonna be good." Jake said laughing. We sat at the table and waited for the girls to come back.

~Alison's P.O.V~

"I can't believe you guys made out." Kim said for the fifth time since we had walked into the bathroom. She was sitting on the sinks counter while I fixed my makeup in the mirror.

"I know Kim; you've said that five times since we've got here." I said looking at her through the mirror.

"Sorry…you know what that means right?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"He wants to take it to the next step." She said.

"Kim…I've only known him for three days. I'm not ready for anything serious." I said putting my stuff away. She looked at me through the mirror and sighed. "Let's get back out there. I need a drink." I said. We made our way to the bar and ordered our drinks. We sat there and drank a few before we went back to the table. After the seventh or eighth drink I was pretty much lit. We ordered ten shots; five each, and slammed them down. After that we made our way back to the table. The high heels didn't help my walking. I was stumbling over my own feet. When we got back to the table I tripped over my foot and fell toward the floor but two strong warm arms caught me before I hit. I looked up and saw Paul looking down at me with a crooked smile. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"I'm good. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Excellent." He smiled.

"Good. You having a good time?" I asked sitting down.

"Yeah…are you?" he asked back.

"I'm having a blast." I grinned. He looked at me and laughed at my goofy grin. "How many drinks have you had?" I asked.

"Eleven or twelve. The guys are pretty lit too…I think Jared and Kim are the only ones that are at the wasted part." He said.

"Party poopers." I laughed. He looked at me and kept looking. "What?" I asked becoming self conscious.

"Nothing…I just got lost looking at the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." He said brushing my hair out of my face. My lips almost reached my ears I was grinning so hard.

"That's sweet." I said.

"Ali…come dance with me." Kim said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the dance floor. We got on the floor and danced for what seemed like hours. After the seventh song I had to take a break. I headed back to the table to see Paul making out with a girl in the same corner we had been in a few hours ago. My heart felt like it had shattered in a million pieces. "What are you looking at?" Kim asked coming up behind me seeing me in my daze. She looked over and saw what I was looking at. The guys were at the table and looked too. Tears were welling up in my eye, threatening to spill over. I don't know what was going on with me but I suddenly felt sober and I was ready to leave. I grabbed my purse and headed toward the door with Kim, Jake and Quil following me. Once I got through the front door I ran toward my car with them close behind me. "Alison!" Kim yelled. I got to my car and tried to open my door but I dropped the keys. I picked them up and before I could open it arms spun me around and I broke down. I could smell Kim's perfume which told me she was the one hugging me.

"Kim, I don't know what's going on with me. I don't know why I am acting this way…I feel like my heart just shattered into a million pieces and I don't know why." I cried. She rubbed my back and tried to get me to calm down. After a few minutes I calmed down just a little bit and was passed into Jake's arms while Quil and Kim rubbed me back. I finally calmed down and leaned against the car. Kim wiped my face since my make up was probably running down to my shoes. "I'm gonna go back…tell the guys for me." I said. Kim nodded and gave me a hug as the guys did too. Jake opened my door for me and I got in then he closed it. I turned the car on and rolled down the window. "See you guys tomorrow." I said. The nodded and moved out of my way so I could pull out of my parking spot. I waved to them and pulled away then headed back to the house remembering how we got here. It took me an hour to get home. Once there I hurried inside since it had started to rain and got in the shower again so I could get ready for bed. Nyoki was waiting by the door for me to let her out to use the bathroom. I'm not sure what's gonna happen in the morning when I see him or anything. All I knew is that he broke my heart, I don't know why I feel like this and I just wanted to sleep. I let her back in before I got into the shower. I walked to the bathroom and turned the water on and got in. After I finished my shower I got out and changed into my pajamas.

Once I was dressed I walked into the kitchen to get me a glass of water and a couple Tylenol for my headache that I felt coming on. When I was walking back out of the kitchen after taking the pills Paul was walking through the door. "Hey. Why'd you leave?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said walking toward the bedroom.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yep…just fine." I said trying to get to the bedroom.

"Did I do something?" he questioned.

"No nothing at all Paul…I'm trying to go to bed. Night." I said angrily. He looked at me stunned as I turned around and went to the bedroom. I closed the door and put the glass of water on the table next to the bed then got in. I turned the light out and cried myself to sleep again with Nyoki by my side as always.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to rain pounding the window. I rolled over and Nyoki was lying on the bed next to me. She popped up and looked at me then licked my face. "Morning girl." I said petting her head. She hopped off the bed and to the door then scratched it a little letting me know she had to go out. I got out of bed and opened the door then headed to the front door to let her out. As I passed the living room, Paul was still asleep on the couch. I opened the door and she darted out so she could do her business while I waited for her to finish. She jogged back to the door when she was done and I closed it. She was all wet from the rain so she shook her fur off by the door. I headed back to the bedroom while she stayed out in the living room. I sat on the bed and got lost in my thoughts. I thought that the kiss from last night was something more but then he was kissing that other girl in the same corner we were in. I didn't know if he was just playing with me or if he really meant it. The guys had told me about how much of a player he was and all the girls he had dated in the past or just hooked up with for sex. I didn't wanna be one of those girls. While I was lost in thought a soft knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in." I said softly. The door opened and Paul slowly stepped in.

"Hey, you're up." He smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Yep." I simply said. I didn't want to say much because I didn't know what to say because I had no idea what was going on with me.

"Last night was so much fun." He said sitting down on the bed. I pulled my feet toward me and crossed them.

"Yeah." I said looking at the blanket.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked not looking at him.

"Because you're answering with one syllable words and you're not looking at me." He said trying to get my attention.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not…you can tell me what's wrong. Did something happen at the club last night?" he asked.

"You really wanna know?" I asked. He nodded his head and waited for me to continue. "Ok, you asked for it. Am I just a toy to you?" I asked. He looked taken aback.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Are you toying with me so I will fall in love with you long enough for you to sleep with me and throw me out?" I asked.

"Alison what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about you kissing me last night in the corner which was the best kiss of my life then turning around and kissing another girl in the same corner." I said. He looked at me confused and looked like he was trying to think.

"I didn't kiss another girl." He said.

"Yes you did Paul…I saw you and so did Kim and the guys." I said as a tear slid down my face.

"So what if I did…it's not like we're together." He said. I threw the blanket off of me and got out of bed then ran into the living room. "Did you actually think that kiss last night meant something?" he asked. I turned around and looked at him as tears ran down my face.

"Yes I did. I thought that it meant you had feelings for me." I said wiping my face.

"I do…well I did until Jake ended our kiss and you ran off. I thought that you didn't like me." He said. I don't know what it was but I started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You thought…I didn't like you?" I laughed.

"Yeah." He said. I laughed even harder. "It's not that funny." He said.

"Sorry…it's just that ever since I moved here I've had these weird feelings taking control every time I see you. It's like there is some sort of force that is pulling me toward you when I am near you. I know that it might sound weird I know but I wish I could explain it. Whenever I see you I can't help but smile. I feel like I can do anything and go anywhere when I am with you. I probably sound crazy but I can't help it." I said wiping my face and looking at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ok, I have something to tell you." He said smiling and grabbing my hands then leading me onto the couch. He paced around the room for a few minutes in deep thought.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked waiting patiently.

"Ok, the guys, Leah and I are…we're different." He said.

"Ok…different how?" I asked confused.

"Well…I'm trying to find a way to tell you without freaking you out." He said.

"You're freakin' me out by pacing and not telling me." I pointed out. He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Sorry." He said. "Ok…what if I told you that there is a possibility that we could change into wolves?" he asked. I looked at him for a minute then busted out laughing.

"Ha that's the funniest thing ever…now what did you have to tell me?" I asked laughing.

"I'm serious." He said. I looked at him and laughed but saw that he was being serious.

"Ok where's the punch line?"

"This isn't a joke. We all can turn into wolves." He said.

"Sure…and I can turn into a dragon." I laughed.

"Do you want me to prove it?" he asked.

"Oh this should be entertaining…let me get Nyoki's leash and dog treats." I laughed. He rolled his eyes and headed for the back door then motioned for me to follow. He exited through the back door before I could and when I did he was pulling his pants off. "Nice ass." I said looking at him. I sat on the back steps and waiting for him to "turn into a wolf". As I watched him standing in the middle of his backyard in the rain naked he started to shake. It grew more and more violent then everything happened so fast. One minute Paul is standing in the middle of his backyard the next there is a gigantic wolf standing in his place. "AHHHH!" I screamed jumping backwards against the door. The wolf was a silver and grey color. It turned around to look at me and stepped toward me. I stood up and walked down the steps and into the pouring rain that was still falling. How could this be possible? I thought. I took a few steps forward and so did the wol- I mean Paul. As I stood in front of him he was taller than me by a long shot. He was maybe two feet taller than I was. I reached my hand out and the rain bounced off of it as I stared at him. He bent his head down and put it in my hand. I rubbed his head and sighed. "How is this possible? People shouldn't be able to do this." I said looking at him. He moved his head away and jerked it to the side as if…telling me to turn around. I did and a second later I heard a zipper zip.

"You uh you can turn around now." Paul's voice said from behind me. I turned around to look at me. He looked like the same old Paul I had seen a few minutes ago.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Let's go back inside and get dried off then I will tell you everything." He said. I nodded my head and we headed back inside. He got us both towels and I quickly dried off and changed into clean and dry clothes.

Once I was dressed I went back into the living room and let him get changed. I sat on the couch and waited for him to come back out which only took a few minutes. He came out and sat on the couch next to me. I turned so I was facing him and he was facing me. "Ok, so how is this possible?" I asked right off.

"Well it's apart of one of our legends…" he started to explain about their ancestors and how they turned into wolves to protect their people. When I asked what they were protecting them from he kinda hesitated for a second. Then he explained about these creatures called the "Cold ones" and how they were killing off the people around La Push so in order to protect them they turned and they would have to kill them.

"So who are these 'Cold Ones'." I asked.

"We call them leeches, blood suckers or demons from hell." He said.

"Blood suckers? So they're…vampires?" I asked trying to understand.

"Unfortunately yes." He said. I looked at him in shock for a minute then nodded my head.

"So how do you guys kill these things?" I asked. He explained everything to me and tried to answer all the questions I had even ones he hardly knew the answers to. "So what do the vampires look like?" I asked.

"Pale skinned, crimson red eyes, when their in the sun they sparkle like a freakin' fairy and if they get close enough to touch you they're ice cold." He said.

"Ice cold? Hmm…so is that why you guys are freakishly warm and really tall?" I asked.

"Yeah…also our appetites are crazy." He answered.

"I've noticed." I laughed.

"Theres also another thing about us that I need to tell you." He said. I nodded my head and smiled. "The feelings that you have been feeling there is a reason behind that."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well there is this thing that happens to each of us…the pack I mean. It's called Imprinting." He said.

"Ok…and what is that?"

"Well basically it's like…like love at first site. When one of us sees the girl or guy in Leah's case…it's like we were made for each other. We were meant to be together. There is an invisible force pulling us together until the two are together. If the two stay away for to long it could turn out bad, but it is possible to break an imprint. I'm just not sure how because it's only happened once or twice in our history. But it is something that is uncontrollable if we imprint. We could see a girl walking down the street and BAM imprint." He said. I nodded my head in somewhat understanding and looked at him.

"So…I'm…your imprint?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"This all sounds so romantic…it's kinda like Romeo and Juliet." I smiled.

"Except without the castles, clashing families and etc." he said. I laughed at his joke about my favorite Shakespearian work besides Hamlet and a Midsummer Nights Dream.

"So are they're any vampires around here?" I asked.

"Not in La Push but up north in Forks there are. But they call themselves "Vegetarians"." He said using air quotes.

"Why do they call themselves vegetarians?"

"Because they don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood." He said.

"Hmm…I guess that's a little bit better than humans but I know to keep Nyoki in the house from now on." I said looking at my dog who was playing with a toy I got her a few months ago.

"She's safe here…they can't come into La Push unless they have our permission." He said.

"Why's that?"

"It's something that our ancestors and the Cullens did along time ago. They made a treaty saying that they couldn't come on our land or they would be killed."

"That's comforting. So the vampires are a family or what?" I asked.

"Well kinda. There is Carlisle who is the "dad", Esme the "mom", and their adopted children I guess you could call them; Edward, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice, and Emmett Cullen."

"Are Rosalie and Jasper married?"

"No they're brother and sister…well that's what they say but they're not. Alice is married to Jasper and Emmett is married to Rosalie." He explained.

"Whose Edward with?" I asked.

"His wife is Jacob's best friend Bella. They got married a few years ago and had a kid, Renesmee." He said.

"I thought vampires couldn't have kids?" I was so confused.

"They had her while Bella was still human…it almost killed her."

"Wow…that is a lot to take in." I sighed. We were quiet for a few minutes while I thought everything over. "So do Emily and Kim know?"

"I hope so since Emily is Sam's imprint and Kim is Jared's." he smiled.

"Is that why Sam left Leah?" I asked. He nodded his head and I frowned and smiled some what. "So Edward and Bella weren't supposed to have the baby but did…" I said. He nodded his head while I lowered mine. "Huh…so can…you…have kids?" I asked looking at him through my eye lashes.

"As many as I want." He said. I smiled to myself and my heart filled with joy.

"Has anyone else imprinted?" I asked.

"Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire who is only six and Jake imprinted on Renesmee." He answered.

"They imprinted on little kids?" I asked disgusted.

"Yeah like I said it's uncontrollable. For now the guys will be there for them if the girls ever need anything. A best friend, protector etc and maybe more in the future." He said.

"That's sweet." I said smiling. "So do you regret it?" I asked.

"Regret what?"

"Being a wolf." I said.

"At first I did but being one has brought me great things into my life." He said looking at me.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"You." He said. My lips spread forming a huge smile on my lips. "I mean it…I'm glad I imprinted on you." He said.

"I'm glad that I understand why I wanna be around you twenty-four seven." I smiled. He laughed and I joined him. "I can't believe all the stuff I read about a few years ago."

"Well there is a lot more." He said.

"Oh please don't tell me the boogie man is real cause I will never sleep in the dark again." I laughed.

"No…well not that I know of." He said.

"Ok then what is it?" I asked.

"Whenever I am gone for hours at a time it's because I have to patrol."

"Patrol?"

"For the vamps. I basically run around La Push with some of the guys in our wolf forms for hours at end." He said.

"Sounds exciting." I said. He then went on to explain everything that they can do like how they can read each other's minds, run really fast, heal super fast and among other things. "That's so cool." I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's tiring work but I would be proud to do it now if it means protecting you." He said. No guy had ever faught to protect me before so this made me wanna cry. We fell into a comfortable silence while I thought about stuff and he stared at me.

"So…what happens now? Between me and you?" I asked.

"It's up to you…if you wanna be together I would love that, if not then I am ready to wait till you are." He said. Wow…he really did care about me.

"You remember how I said that I usually like to wait to date someone till I know them a little better?" I asked. He nodded his head with a frown. "Well I think I know you well enough." I said. He looked up at me and smiled. He bent over and placed his lips on mine…we just got together and we're kissing. I mean we've kissed before so this was no different. He pushed me back against the arm rest of the couch and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he hovered over me. The kiss was just like the one from last night; hot and heavy. It was starting to get really steamy in here so we broke apart for a minute to catch our breath then our lips were back together. We sat on the couch and made out for an hour before we finally stopped. He was laying on his back while I layed on top of him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked playing with my hair. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure…what do you got?" I asked.

"Everything you can think of. You pick." He said. I smiled and got off of him and walked over to where he said the movies were. I looked through them for a few minutes then finally picked one that I absolutely loved. Rush Hour 3. I loved Jackie Chan movies, they were always my favorite. He seemed too excited when the main menu came on. I walked back over to him and resumed my previous position lying on top of him. He hit play and the movie started just as he was getting comfortable. Half way through the movie he was playing with my hair and I was so relaxed. Every now and then we would start laughing at a part or I would randomly do a ninja sound. It could have been the sound of his heart beat, him playing with my hair and just being relaxed or I was just tired but I ended up falling asleep on his chest. Before I fell into a deep sleep I felt him lift his head, kiss my head and wrap his arms around me. This couldn't get anymore perfect. I thought before I fell asleep.

~.~Two hours later~.~

I started to wake up to whispers from somewhere close. I opened my eyes just a little and the whispers started shushing each other. I looked around and saw the pack and Kim standing in the living room looking at us. I looked up and Paul was asleep with his arms still around me. I laid my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes. "Paul!" I said poking him.

"Hmm?" he said jumping.

"We have company." I said peaking at them smiling. He lifted his head and looked at them.

"Morning guys." They all said.

"Hey." I said sitting up. Paul sat up and I sat next to him on the couch.

"See you've made up." Kim said.

"Yeah well how could we not seeing as how I'm his imprint." I said stretching. They all looked at me in shock except Kim who was smiling.

"You mean he told you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…he told me everything from the legends to the Cullens to imprinting. Everything." I said smiling.

"And you didn't freak out?" Jared asked. Kim looked at him in shock then elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry." He said looking at her.

"Nope…she was pretty cool with it." Paul said.

"So are you guys together now?" Kim asked smiling at me.

"Yeah." I smiled. She squealed and jumped on me with a hug. "Holy crap." I said.

"That is so awesome." She said.

"I know but Kim…can't breath." I said gasping from the lack of oxygen getting to my lungs.

"Oh sorry." She said getting off of me. I laughed as she stood by Jared. The guys all sat around with us for a while till there was a howl coming from outside.

"What was that?" I asked jumping slightly.

"Don't worry…it's just Sam. We got to go but I'll be back soon." He said getting off the couch then giving me a kiss and headed out the door with Nyoki running after them.

"So Sam's one too?" I asked Kim after the guys ran out.

"He's the alpha." She said.

"The what?" I asked.

"He's basically the pack leader and Jake is Beta…the second in charge. He was supposed to be Alpha but Sam changed first." She said.

"Oh…Don't you think it's kind of weird?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?"

"That our boyfriends and friends can turn into abnormally large dogs." I said laughing. She looked at me then laughed.

"It was at first but you'll get used to it." She said.

"I hope." I said getting off the couch to let Nyoki back in. We hung around the house for a little while since it was still raining out. We watched a couple movies and played some board games.

"So have you talked to your mom or brother?" she asked moving her monopoly piece across the board.

"Uh…not really. I really don't know what I would say." I answered rolling the dice.

"Have you thought about going over there?"

"Actually I have but I don't know what would happen if I did." I said. She nodded her head and we continued playing. After a half an hour we were laughing and having a good time playing when there was a soft knock at the door. I moved my piece and got up to answer it. When I opened the door I almost froze when I saw who was on the other side. "Alex." I whispered. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him out of the cold rain. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back. "How did you know where I was?" I asked looking at him.

"I saw you let Nyoki in early this morning." He said smiling.

"Who's at the door?" Kim asked from the kitchen.

"Alex." I answered. "So why didn't you say hi?" I asked.

"I didn't know if you were mad at me." He answered.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said looking at the floor. Kim came out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Alex you remember Kim don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah…hi." He said waving to her. We moved to the couches and sat down.

"So…how's everyone?" I asked.

"Dad hasn't come out of the bedroom and mom is working all the time…she said something the other day about a few companies in Maryland needing help." He said nervously.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah…she keeps saying that we're not going to go because we just got here but I doubt that." He said.

"Yeah she always did put work before family." I said looking at the ground. I looked up at Kim who looked sad. "Alex…if mom does transfer, there may be a possibility that I'm not going to go." I said.

"What why?" he asked.

"I'm tired of moving around, I've made some amazing friends here and plus…there are many other reasons." I said. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I understand…I can't wait till I am able to do what I want." He said.

"Just a few more years." I smiled.

"Yeah, well I better be going. I met a few friends up in Forks and I'm supposed to be meeting up with them shortly." He said.

"Ok, well heres Paul's home number…if you ever need to talk call me or come over." I said writing the number on a piece of paper then handed it to him.

"Ok, see you later." He said. Before he left he petted Nyoki and gave me a hug. After he left Kim and I got back to our game. This was a never ending game so we just decided to end it and listen to music. It was so much fun hanging out with just Kim. A few hours later we decided to cook dinner so we headed to the store to get what we needed then went back to the house and cooked it. While we were cooking we were blasting music through the house, singing, dancing and having a good time. Nyoki was even doing a few moves. The guys made it back before the food was done, Kim told me how much they eat so we made sure to super size the meal. While we were all eating the house phone rang and Paul answered it.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. "Just a minute." He said. "Ali…it's for you." He said handing me the phone. I put my plate down and walked over to him to grab the phone. I put the phone up to my ear and walked into the kitchen so I could hear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ali?" Alex's voice appeared from the other end.

"Hey Alex." I said.

"Ali can you come get me?" he asked.

"Why what's up?" I questioned.

"I'm at the Forks Police Station." He said.

"WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I yelled.

"I got caught shoplifting. I only have a few seconds left. I couldn't call mom because she would chew me out." He said.

"Be there in a few minutes." I said hanging up the phone. I pinched the bridge of my nose and put the phone on the counter. I walked into the living room and slid me shoes on.

"Where you going?" Paul asked.

"Alex got arrested so now I have to go bail him out." I said grabbing my keys then heading out to my car. I started my car and sped out of the drive way and toward Forks. It took me twenty minutes to get there. Once there I hurried inside and to the desk. "I'm here to bail my brother out." I said to the officer at the desk. She nodded and did some paper work. I showed her my ID and signed some papers then gave her the amount that it was to get him out. She had me sit in the waiting area while she went and got him. A few minutes later she returned followed by Alex. He saw that I was pissed and lowered his head. I hardly ever got mad at him but when I did it was bad. As we walked to the car he didn't say a word to me but once we were on the road and headed back he spoke.

"I'm sorry Ali." He said.

"How could you be so stupid? You're lucky that I was the one bailing you out, mom and dad would have sent you away to military school." I said looking at him for a split second. He just looked out at the road in silence. "Why did you do you? Were you trying to look cool in front of your friends?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Then why? I can't keep bailing you out when you get in trouble. You better hope your probation officer don't find out because if she does then you know it's over." I said. He didn't respond. "I don't know what happened to you…you used to be a good kid. I'm disappointed in you." I said. He looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. As I pulled up to the house he undid his seatbelt and looked at me.

"Thanks Ali…I'm sorry that you have to go through all this trouble again. You're a good sister." He said.

"I'm always here for you. No matter what…unless you murder someone then you're on your own." I said smiling and pointing a finger at him. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Thanks again." He said.

"No problem, just don't let it happen again please." I said giving him a hug. He got out of the car and headed inside. Before I pulled out of the drive way I saw my dad standing in the bedroom window with a beer in his hand. He waved but I didn't wave back, I just backed up and drove back to Paul's. Once there I walked in and slide my shoes off.

"So what happened?" Paul asked. I looked around and saw everyone still there.

"He got caught shoplifting with some friends he made from Forks. I don't know what's gotten into him, but it seems like I'm always the one bailing him out of his situations." I said sitting on the couch next to Paul. "I don't know how much longer I can keep doing it…I know I'm his big sister and I'm supposed to be there for him but he's driving me crazy…he'd be lucky if his probation officer doesn't find out." I said brushing hair out of my face.

"I wish Leah was that nice to me." Seth said. We all laughed and agreed. We all hung out for a few hours then everyone headed home.

"What do you wanna do?" Paul asked as we sat on the couch bored out of our minds. I thought about it for a minute then thought of something.

"Do you wanna go for a walk with Nyoki…the suns about to set we can walk on the beach." I said looking up at him.

"Hmmm…sunset, beach, walking, most beautiful girl in the world; I'm game." He said.

"Aww." I said kissing his cheek. I got up and put Nyoki's leash on her and we headed to the beach. As we got there I felt as if we were being followed so I kept looking over my shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I feel like we're being followed." I said looking around.

"Don't worry…you're safe with me." He said putting an arm around my shoulders. We walked down the beach for a while with Nyoki running around in the water. I walked out into the water a little bit facing the sunset. The water was cool and the sun reflected off of it. As I turned around to look at Paul I saw someone…a man in fact… standing at the edge of the trees staring at me. But when I blinked…he disappeared.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I asked.

"What?" Paul asked from the sand.

"There was someone just right there staring at me." I said pointing to the spot I saw the man at. He looked at the spot then hurried over to me.

"We have to go. NYOKI!" he yelled. She came running over to us and I put her leash on her. Paul practically dragged me through the woods on the path back to the house.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to keep from falling.

"I just need to get you inside." He said. Once we were inside the house he closed and locked the door then made sure the windows were locked and the blinds or curtains were closed.

"Paul…what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"The person you saw was a vampire." He said. My heart started to beat super fast. I remembered a part that he told me about the Cullens not being allowed down here so I got scared.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I might have to leave for a little bit. While I'm gone don't open the door or anything. I'll have Kim stay with you while I'm gone." He said grabbing the phone and dialed the number. After he hung up Kim, Jared, Jake and Seth were standing in the living room. "Ok, remember what I said. We'll be back soon." Paul said giving me a kiss then ran out the door. I quickly locked it and sat on the couch with Kim. We sat on the couch and talked for a little while. Every now and then we would hear howls outside…it was just the guys letting us know that they were checking on us. While we were talking there was a knock at the door and we stood up behind the couch looking at the door with Nyoki next to us growling at the door. We knew it wasn't one of gang or Alex so we grabbed each others hand. Suddenly the door burst open and slammed against the wall breaking the frame. Kim and I screamed then backed up against the wall. It was the guy I had seen at the beach. There was enough light in the house for me to see his features; pale, red eyes, and gorgeous. Just like Paul described what they looked like. Nyoki jumped in front of us and growled, barked and arched her back ready to attack. The vampire looked at us then Nyoki and darted out the door. Nyoki chased after him and I ran to the door.

"NYOKI! COME BACK!" I yelled. Kim came over to me and we stared out at the darkness around us. The only light was from the house, porch light and the street lamps. There was a crashing sound coming from the back door in the kitchen and we looked at each other. We were both barefoot but we took off running toward the tree. Paul mentioned earlier that they always run in the woods so we would run into them hopefully. "PAUL!" I yelled.

"JARED!" Kim copied me as we ran we yelled and screamed. I looked behind us and I could still see the vampire who broke into the house. While we were running my foot hit a log and I fell to the ground. "ALI!" Kim yelled turning to me. She started to come back and help me but I stopped her.

"RUN! I'll be fine." I said.

"But-"

"GO! RUN!" I yelled. She took off running and I tried to get to my feet. I got up and limped to a tree that had a hole in the trunk so I crawled inside and hid in the darkness. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream or whimper as the vampire came into view. He stopped and stood still, he looked like a freaking statue. It looked like he was listening for any sound. He turned his head and looked at the tree I was hiding in, I was sure he heard me some how and I let out a little whimper. As soon as I did that I regretted it. I squeezed my hand to my lips harder and a tear fell from my eye. I knew he had heard me and I was sure he was going to attack but he left. I waited a few minutes before I removed my hands and moved from my hiding spot. I looked around and didn't see him but as I turned around to head the way Kim had gone he was there. I jumped back into the hole and screamed. He stood in front of the hole blocking me from escaping. As he reached out to me I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball and waited for my doom. As I scrunched inside the hole I heard a growl and whooshing. I peaked my eye open a little bit and saw a tall dark figure standing where the vampire used to be. I cringed away in fear not knowing who or what it was.

"Ali…its Embry. Come on, I'm taking you back to the house." He said. I stood up and grabbed his hand that he had stretched out.

"Where's Kim?" I cried.

"She's already there…Leah is with her." He said.

"I can't walk, I hurt my ankle." I said.

"Ok, let me change and I will carry you." He said. He busted into his wolf form then knelt down so I could get on. As weird as this may seem I was nervous. I had never ridden a wolf before. I swung my leg over and slid on. I grabbed his fur and held on tight then he took off. We ran past the trees so fast that I actually had to close my eyes since I was afraid of falling off. When we got to the house Leah was outside waiting for us. She helped me off Embry and he took off back into the woods. She helped me inside and I saw Kim sitting on the couch. As soon as she saw me she ran over and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh…Ali. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah…my ankle just hurts." I said.

"Let's get you on the couch and look at it." Leah said. She helped me to the couch and I sat down. She propped my foot up on the table with pillows under it. She gentle examined my ankle like she knew what she was doing. "It's just sprained, nothings broken." She said.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"My mom's a nurse and I guess some of her stuff rubbed off on me. I'm gonna find something to wrap it with, keep it elevated." She said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"What happened after I told you to run?" I asked Kim.

"After I took off running I ran for a few minutes and I saw Jared. I screamed his name and he came over to me, I told him everything and he told the guys. He brought me back here and Leah was waiting. What happened with you?" she asked.

"I managed to get up and hide in a tree trunk. I thought that he didn't see or hear me but when I thought the coast was clear I stepped out and he was there then Embry showed up." I said. Leah came back over with some wrap. "I wanna clean up first…I'm covered in mud." I said. She nodded her head and helped me to the bathroom. I undressed, got in and cleaned myself up. When I got out I brushed my hair and hobbled to the bedroom so I could get dressed.

After I got dressed Leah came and helped me to the living room where she wrapped my ankle with the wrapped and propped it up on the pillows. "Thank you Leah." I said smiling at her.

"No problem." She said. "Take these…it's for the swelling and pain." She said handing me some pain reliever. I took them and we sat on the couch.

"Hey…where's Nyoki?" I asked looking around.

"Not sure…I'm sure she'll be back in the morning." Kim said. After a while I started to get tired so Leah helped me to the bedroom and I fell asleep. A few hours later I felt the bed shift and I jolted up then gasped.

"It's ok…it's just me." Paul said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying. "It's ok…he's gone." He said trying to sooth me. After I calmed down I laid back down and stared at him. I started to fall back asleep until I felt him get up.

"Where you going?" I asked scared.

"Living room." He said.

"Sleep with me please. I don't wanna be alone." I said. He nodded his head and came over to the bed. I moved over toward the wall so he could lie next to me. He got under the covers and pulled his shirt off. Once he was comfy I scooted over and laid my head on his chest. He played with my hair and talked softly until I feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up expecting to see Nyoki and Paul but when I rolled over I didn't feel neither of them. The spot where Paul had slept in was cold instead of warn. I sat up and looked at the time. It was after twelve. I threw the blankets off of me and carefully got out of bed since my ankle was still sore. I opened the door with a squeak and limped to the living room. As I rounded the corner I was that the entire pack including Emily, Sam, and Kim were sitting in the living room. "Morning everyone." I said leaning against the wall. Everyone looked at me and Paul rushed over to help me to the couch. I sat down and looked around; it looked like everyone was hiding something. "What's going on?" I asked. Nobody said anything they just looked at me. "Hey has Nyoki come back yet?" I asked Paul.

"Ali…I have something to tell you." He said. When people said that sentence it was never anything good.

"Ok but I need to find Nyoki she has to eat." I said trying to get off the couch.

"Nyoki's dead." Paul said. I looked up at him and fell back to the couch.

"What?" I said with a whine.

"Sam and Jake found her…on the beach. Her spine and neck were broken." Paul said avoiding eye contact with me.

"I don't believe you." I said getting off the couch. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I headed for the door.

"They brought her here…she's outback in the yard." He said stopping me. I turned around and headed to the back door with everyone behind me. As I threw open the back door I saw a large blue tarp laying in the back yard with a lump in the middle. My ankle was killing me right now but I gritted my teeth and ran outside. I could hear everyone behind me as I got to the tarp. I stood in front of it for a minute and a tear left my eye. I grabbed the tarp and threw it to the side, sure enough on the ground Nyoki lied on the ground not moving, breathing or nothing. I fell next to her and started crying. I couldn't believe she was really gone, she had been through everything with me; all the moves, the guy trouble, friend trouble everything. I couldn't think of a time that she wasn't there for me. I had always turned to her when I needed someone to talk to and I couldn't talk to anyone human. I grabbed her fur and curled up in a ball. Paul knelt down beside me and pulled me into his lap. I kept a hold of her fur and I cried. After I cried for about thirty minutes Jake picked her up and carried her to the woods. Paul carried me in his arms as we all walked through the trees. I wanted to bury her in the woods since she loved them so much. I found the perfect spot and we buried her. It was near a creek under a tree that had flowers on it. We headed back to the house and I was put on the couch. Instead of wanting to rest I put my shoes on. "Where're you going?" Paul asked.

"I need to see my family." I said. I grabbed my keys and hobbled out to the car. I started the engine and headed to the house. Once there Alex opened the door for me and started asking questions about my ankle. I made my way over to the couch and sat down. "Where's mom?" I asked.

"Upstairs." He said. "MOM!" he called. She came down a few minutes later and saw me on the couch.

"Ali." She said walking over to me. She sat next to me and hugged me. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nyoki died." I cried.

"Wha- How?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but Jake and his friend Sam found her on the beach. Her spine and neck were broken." I cried. She pulled me into a hug and I cried. After I stopped crying she made us some tea.

"What happened to your ankle?" Alex asked again.

"I hurt it in the woods last night looking for Nyoki." I said taking a sip of tea.

"Are you hungry?" My mom asked.

"No…I'm fine." I said smiling.

"Uh…Alex told me he told you about my job opportunity in Maryland." She said.

"Yeah…so are you gonna take it?" I asked.

"I don't know but if I do I don't want to leave you behind." She said.

"Mom, I'm nineteen. I can't live at home forever plus I've made a lot of friends and plus…Paul and I are dating now." I said.

"Aww…that's so cute. I told you he had a thing for you." She smiled.

"Sorry I doubted you. But I think that you should take the job. It would be good for your reputation." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I mean you guys will know where I am…I'm gonna start looking for a job so I can get my own place." I said looking down at my tea.

"If I take the job why don't you move in here? You can have Kim, and Paul move in or what ever." She said.

"I'm not sure if Paul would want to move out of his house. Plus we just started dating and moving in together would be weird." I said.

"Well aren't you guys basically living together now?" she asked.

"That's different. We really aren't living together since he sleeps on the couch." I said.

"He sleeps on the couch?" she asked.

"Yeah…he let me have his room while I'm there." I said.

"That's sweet…you know your dad feels bad about the whole thing." She said.

"If he feels bad then he should have thought about what would happen before he did it." I said sitting the tea on the table. She didn't say anything she just looked at me. "Well I should be going…I thought I should let you know what happened to Nyoki." I said standing up.

"Ok, well uh. I'll tell your dad you stopped by." She said.

"Don't bother." I said giving her a hug. "Love you mom." I said in her ear. She hugged me back and I moved to Alex who helped me out to the car. Once there before I got in I turned to him. "If she takes the job and everything…stay out of trouble please because I won't be there to bail you out." I said.

"The likely hood of that happening is slim to none." He said.

"Love you Al." I smiled giving him a hug. He opened my door for me and I got in. He closed it then I started the engine then made my way back to Paul but honked my horn twice before I got out of sight. When I pulled back up to the house I honked my horn and Paul came out. I turned the car off and opened my door. Before he picked me up I grabbed my keys then wrapped my arms around his neck. He closed my door with his foot and carried me inside.

"Ok now that you've seen your family you are to stay on the couch…if you have to use the bathroom I will carry you into it and back to the couch." He said setting me down.

"Yes sir." I said tossing the keys on the table. "Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Kim had to go to her aunt's to baby-sit; Jared, Seth, and Embry are patrolling; Leah is helping her mom with some stuff; Sam and Emily are shopping and Jake went to Forks with his dad." He said sitting at the opposite of the couch and putting my feet on his lap.

"I still haven't met Billy." I said.

"You haven't?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled. "Well you'll get to meet him in a few days at the bon fire." He said.

"Bon fire? What do you guys do?" I asked.

"We get together and have a fire, roast marshmallows, tell stories, basically have fun." He said.

"I can't wait." I said. "So Jake went to Forks to see that Bella chick right?" I asked.

"Yeah he also wants to spend time with Renesmee." He said.

"Do they come to the bon fires since Jake and Bella are best friends?" I asked.

"No…she used to come all the time but ever since she got married, had a kid and stuff she hardly ever comes down." He said.

"Oh…what's she like, other than a leech?" I asked.

"She's very out spoken, clumsy, annoying, stuck up, selfish. Need I go on?" he asked.

"No." I said. "I have a question." I said.

"Ok…what?" he asked.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to meet them?" I asked.

"Meet who?"

"The Cullens." I said.

"No." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they're vampires." He said.

"But you said they don't drink human blood so I wouldn't be in any danger." I said.

"They can change in a heart beat." He said.

"Well I really want to meet them. I know everything about you and I have been addicted to vampires since I was able to read. I never thought that they existed but now that I know they do I want to meet them." I said. He looked at me for a minute, I knew he didn't want me to but I wanted to. "You can go with me and if anything happens you can get me out of there." I said. He still looked at me with the same look. "If you don't go I'll have Jake take me while you're patrolling." I said.

"Fine." He said giving in. I smiled and laid back in victory. "So how did the visit go with your family?" he asked.

"Well my dad was upstairs drunk like every other day, my mom is thinking about taking a job in Maryland that would make her, my dad and brother leave and stuff. I told her that I wouldn't be able to go if she did since I made some amazing friends and not to mention you. She said if she takes it that I could have the house and have other people move into the other rooms. She said that I could have you move in but I said that we just got together and I didn't want you to feel like I was rushing you into stuff." I said.

"Do you wanna move in together?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean you imprinted on me so don't that practically guarantee that we are together forever?" I asked.

"Technically, but we can be in the relationship like a normal one. I don't think it would matter any because we practically already are living together." He said.

"Point taken." I said. "So if they do move do you wanna move into that house?" I asked.

"Sure. We could have Kim and Jared move in then the other bedroom could be a guest room." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said smiling at him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward me till our lips touched then let him go. We sat around the house for the rest of the day, well I sat around; he waited on me hand and foot even though I felt bad about it. He said he wanted to do it. When I had to go he would take me to the bathroom, when I was in pain he got me some Tylenol, he did everything for me. He even made dinner for us; fried chicken, Mac & cheese, and potatoes. It was really good; he surprised me with his cooking skills. After dinner he cleaned up and I read a magazine, when he finished that he put in a movie and we sat on the couch and watched it. I had my head in his lap and my foot propped up on the arm rest of the couch while we watched it. Half way through the movie there was a knock at the door and it opened. I sat up and looked at the door.

"Everyone descent?" Jake's voice said from the door. I heard Paul make a sound that sounded like he gagged so I looked at him. He shook his head and I turned back to the door.

"Hey Jake, come in." I said. He came into view followed by three people I didn't know. As soon as I looked at them I recognized them, well recognized them as what they were; vampires. My heart started racing and I jumped up then darted across the room.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" I asked cowering away.

"She ok?" The female behind Jake asked.

"Oh crap…sorry Ali this is Bella, Edward and their daughter Renesmee. It totally slipped my mind." Jake said trying to calm me down. Paul was next to me and helped me back to the couch. "She kind of had a run in with a vamp and it slipped my mind. Guys this is Alison Hill." Jake said.

"Hi." The female Jake introduced as Bella said stepping forward.

"Hi…sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's ok. This is my husband Edward." She said directing my attention to the guy that was behind her.

"It's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. 'Ice cold.' I thought thinking about their handshakes.

"Sorry…it kinda comes with the territory." Edward said.

"What?" I asked confused looking at him.

"The coldness." He said.

"Ho-?" I started.

"Edward can read minds." Paul said helping me sit on the couch. I looked at Paul then Edward.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yea…" he said.

"Sweet. Do all vamps have special powers?" I asked.

"Not all. Bella can project a shield to protect people, my sister Alice can see into the future, my brother Jasper can control your emotions and our daughter Renesmee…" he said directing my attention to the little girl next to Jake. "She can project images into your mind showing you everything she has seen." He said.

"That is so cool. Everyone has a power but me. You guys can do all that and the pack has super strength, healing and other…I guess the only super power I have is sarcasm." I laughed. "Wait…I thought that they weren't allowed down here." I said.

"They are but only if they have our permission and have a good reason for coming over the treaty line." Jake said.

"So what's the reason that brings you to our neck of the woods?" I asked. They sat down around the room and looked at me.

"Well Jake talked so much about you and everything that's happened since you moved here I decided that I wanted to meet the girl that is making such an impression on my best friend." Bella said smiling at me.

"Not everything you heard about me is true." I joked. Everyone laughed at my little joke.

"He said you were funny…he was right." Edward said.

"Eh…I try." The previous conversation I had with Paul earlier came back into my mind and millions of questions were swimming around in my head. I would think a question then Edward would answer it…it was kind of cool but it was weird because he could read any personal thought I had. I thought about books, theories, novels, and everything that I had read about vampires and soon learned that most of it was fake. I asked him several different questions about how vamps are created, when he was created and stuff like that. When he told me his story I almost cried it was so heart breaking. I mean losing your parent to the same illness, watching as everyone you loved died and you lived. It was really sad. Then I learned about how he and Bella got together, it was so sweet. They eventually got to the part where Renesmee came into the picture and when I learned her true age I almost died. She was only two and she looked like she was fifteen. "That is so weird, no offence." I said.

"None taken." The little girl said. Bella seemed really cool. We shared normal girls stuff as if she weren't a vampire and I was dating a werewolf. I even played with Renesmee for a little while. She started to get tired so Edward and Bella got ready to leave.

"You should totally come up sometime and meet the rest of our family." Bella said.

"Sounds like a plan…I was actually just talking to Paul about it earlier." I said thinking about it.

"Ok, well we will see you soon." Edward said picking up Renesmee who had fallen asleep on the couch next to me.

"Ok, see you guys later." I said. They said bye and left. Jake stayed over and hung out for a while. I started to get really tired so Paul helped me to the bedroom and put me on the bed.

"Does us being together mean I can sleep with you again?" he asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"Only if you give me a kiss." I said. He smiled then planted a kiss on my lips. "See you in the morning." I said. He gave me one more kiss then left to hang out with Jake for a while longer. I turned the light out and laid down in the dark. Before I knew it I was out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ali." A voice called my name. I moved a little but fell back asleep. "Ali." The voice said again. This time I moaned into my pillow. "Come on babe…you need to get up." I realized the voice was Paul and he was trying to get me up. I opened my eye slightly and regretted it. The sun was shining in through the window and I realized then that my head was pounding from the previous night of partying. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head. "Come on." He said.

"No…the light hurts." I said pointing to the window. He got off the bed and pulled the blinds down then it was dark in the room.

"Better?" he asked.

"A little." I said moving the blanket off of me. He walked to the bathroom and I swung my legs over the side of the bed then sat up still naked and felt dizzy. "What time is it?" I asked looking around confused when he came back.

"Just after one. The guys have been over here helping me pack some stuff, I didn't wanna wake you. Here take these." He said handing me a couple aspirin and a glass of water. I took the two small pills and sat the glass of water on the table.

"Thanks." I said. "I think I should take a shower and get dressed before I go out there." I said standing up.

"Yeah even though I wouldn't mind seeing you walkin around the house naked I don't want the guys seeing my girlfriend naked." He said wrapping his arms around me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him then wrapped a towel around me then headed to the bathroom. I turned the water on and got it to the perfect temperature then got in. The water felt so good running down my skin, relaxing my muscles and loosening my tight joints. I washed my body, hair and did everything I needed to do then got out and rewrapped myself in the towel. Before I left I brushed my hair, teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun then headed back to the bedroom to get dressed.

I normally didn't wear sunglasses but my head was still pounding. When I got dressed I walked out into the living room where everyone was. It was empty; the only rooms that weren't empty were the bedroom and the bathroom. "Hey, morning sleepy head." Jake said walking into the house followed by Embry and Quil.

"Mhm…you guys work fast." I said leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah I guess we do." Embry said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Seth and Sam are helping Jared pack his stuff while Emily and Leah are helping Kim." Quil said grabbing another box from the living room.

"Oh…ok well I'm gonna head over to the house I guess and start rearranging everything." I said grabbing me purse. I walked out of the house and saw Paul's butt sticking out from the front of the truck. "Look at that ass…damn baby." I said leaning up against my car. He turned around and smiled then walked over to me laughing.

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"The house…I'm gonna rearrange some stuff so everyone's stuff can fit in the house." I said looking up at him.

"Ok, I think Kim and the girls should be there soon they could help you." He said putting his hand on my car on both sides of me.

"Ok, this is gonna be a long day." I sighed adjusting my sunglasses.

"Head still bothering you?" he asked.

"Kinda…I'll be better later I hope." I smiled up at him.

"Good. I better get back to work, gotta pack up the bedroom and bathroom." He said.

"Ok." I said. He lifted my chin up and placed his lips on mine. He pressed me up against my car as I put my hands on his chest and deepened the kiss. We made out for a few minutes until we were rudely interrupted.

"Eww…get a room." Embry said walking to the back of the truck with a box in his hand.

"If we get a room then you will have to leave the house and you won't get paid." Paul said.

"You're paying them?" I asked.

"How else could I get them to help?" he said smirking at me.

"You are unbelievable." I laughed. "I better go." I said opening the door. I got in and rolled down my window. He bent down and brought his head inside toward me. "See you soon." I said kissing him one last time. He backed away from the car and I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. I honked my horn and pulled away toward the house. I got there in just a few minutes and parked in the driveway giving the trucks enough room to fit. I got out and headed to the front door and unlocked it. Once inside it looked so weird inside, everything was empty. I sat my bag on the ground and walked into the kitchen. There were a few appliances on the counters and the fridge was full of food. I walked up to the bedroom my bedroom and everything was still there, I turned the radio on and packed some of the stuff up since my room was to girly and Paul would have to fit his stuff in here. We could use his bed as a guest bed or something because my bed was way bigger than his. While I was moving stuff around and packing it I heard the front door open and familiar voices downstairs.

"ALI!!!" Kim's voice echoed up the stairs. I sat the stuff I had in my hands down and walked down to the living room.

"Hey guys." I said hugging the three of them.

"So which room is going to be mine and Jared's?" Kim asked.

"Come up…I'll show you." The four of us headed up the stairs and I showed them the master bedroom that I was going to make the guest room. It was large enough to have like four or five twin beds. I showed them Alex's old room which was going to be theirs. "This will be your guys' room. I know it's not that big but it's probably big enough for your guys' stuff." I said.

"It's great." She said.

"Where's your room?" Emily asked.

"Across the hall." I said. She smiled and left to look at it. "Oh, follow me and I'll show you the bathroom." I said. Leah and Kim followed me out and to the bathroom. It was large enough to fit the four of us and all of the guys. "Do you have stuff to put in here?" I asked Kim.

"Yeah it's in my car." She said.

"Ok, well let's go unload it and take everything to the room." I said. We all headed down to her car and unloaded the stuff. Emily had brought Sam's truck which had a lot of Kim's stuff in it too so once we unloaded her car we got everything out of the truck and up to the room. Her mom even gave her a few things for the house that we could use so we put it were we thought it would look good. When the truck was empty Emily took the truck back to her house while Leah followed her in Kim's car to bring her back here. Kim called Jared and Quil to see if everything was loaded into the trucks they had and of course they weren't because everyone was goofing off. While we waited for them to stop playing Kim, Leah, Emily and I got everything put into the place that looked best and the stuff we didn't need or were going to use we left in the boxes and put them in the attic in the hallway. We were having a good time listening to music, singing along with the songs, dancing, laughing and just having a good time. After we finished the guys finally showed up with everything. Emily, Kim and I got the boxes and the light stuff while Leah and the guys got the furniture but we showed them where everything was going to go. Kim showed Jared their room and they got everything moved up there. While the guys were moving in the living room stuff from Paul's place I had Kim call the pizza parlor and order ten large pizzas for us to eat. After a while I called them back and told Peggy; the manager, that the reason why I wasn't in was because I had food poisoning and I just woke up. She told me to get better soon and that I could come in when I was feeling better. I felt bad that I had lied to her but it was the only thing I could think of. The pizza arrived and I had Leah paid for it just in case the delivery person recognized me. We took a break long enough to eat, relax a little and chill out. But as soon as I was done eating I was up fixing everything around the house. It took three more hours for everything to be put in the spot we thought it would look best. Towels were put away, clothes hung up or in dressers, beds in there places and etc. We all sat on the three couches that were in the living room with a coffee table in the center of them.

"I'm so tired." Quil wined. We all of course agreed with him. It was just after five when Jake's cell phone rang.

"It's Bella." He said. He talked to her for a while and we all listened in complete silence. "Ok, see you in a few Bells." He said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She and the rest of the Cullens wanna come and give you a house warming gift." He said leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"That's sweet of them." I said. We all sat on the couch and talked for a while until there was a knock at the door. We all stayed seated and looked at each other wondering who was gonna get it. "Ugh…I'll get it." I grunted getting off the couch with help from Paul. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys." I smiled at the Cullens who were standing on the porch. "Come in." I said moving aside for them to come in. They came in and looked around.

"It looks good." Bella said.

"Thanks. Would you all like a tour?" I asked.

"We would love one." Alice said. I smiled and led them up the stairs while everyone else stayed on the couch. I showed them each room upstairs and then the kitchen, dining room and the living room again. "This house is so cute." She said as we got back to the living room.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Oh before we forget…we got you a house warming gift." Esme said. Rosalie handed me a large box and I opened it then showed the gang. It was a really expensive blender. "It's not much but we figured you would like to make a smoothie every now and then." Esme said.

"It's great. Thank you guys." I smiled giving them all a hug. They stayed for about an hour talking to us and just having a good time but had to leave so Carlisle could get ready for work. Everyone said there byes and I closed the door. The gang left about an hour or two later leaving Me, Kim, Jared and Paul sitting in the living room. I was well relaxed now and so was Kim so I offered to cook dinner. "Wanna help?" I asked Kim.

"Sure…let's go." I said. We got off the couch and headed to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. The guys were in the living room watching a movie while we cooked. We talked, laughed and just had girl time while we prepared the food. We decided to make meatloaf with three sides. When it was finished we called the boys into the dining room and we ate. The guys had three or four plates while Kim and I had one. One good thing about having a werewolf as a boyfriend is that the food that gets made will never go to waist. When everyone was done eating we carried the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned up. Afterwards I changed into my pajamas while Kim and Jared took showers. Paul and I sat on the couch without talking, just enjoying each others company. It was going to be so nice living with him, my best friend and her boyfriend who was like my brother. After Kim and Jared came down we all watched a couple movies for a couple hours. During the third movie I started to drift off and eventually fell asleep. I'm not sure how long I slept on the couch but I felt Paul pick me up and carry me up stairs to the bed. He covered me up and got next to me then I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ali." A voice called my name. I moved a little but fell back asleep. "Ali." The voice said again. This time I moaned into my pillow. "Come on babe…you need to get up." I realized the voice was Paul and he was trying to get me up. I opened my eye slightly and regretted it. The sun was shining in through the window and I realized then that my head was pounding from the previous night of partying. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head. "Come on." He said.

"No…the light hurts." I said pointing to the window. He got off the bed and pulled the blinds down then it was dark in the room.

"Better?" he asked.

"A little." I said moving the blanket off of me. He walked to the bathroom and I swung my legs over the side of the bed then sat up still naked and felt dizzy. "What time is it?" I asked looking around confused when he came back.

"Just after one. The guys have been over here helping me pack some stuff, I didn't wanna wake you. Here take these." He said handing me a couple aspirin and a glass of water. I took the two small pills and sat the glass of water on the table.

"Thanks." I said. "I think I should take a shower and get dressed before I go out there." I said standing up.

"Yeah even though I wouldn't mind seeing you walkin around the house naked I don't want the guys seeing my girlfriend naked." He said wrapping his arms around me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him then wrapped a towel around me then headed to the bathroom. I turned the water on and got it to the perfect temperature then got in. The water felt so good running down my skin, relaxing my muscles and loosening my tight joints. I washed my body, hair and did everything I needed to do then got out and rewrapped myself in the towel. Before I left I brushed my hair, teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun then headed back to the bedroom to get dressed.

I normally didn't wear sunglasses but my head was still pounding. When I got dressed I walked out into the living room where everyone was. It was empty; the only rooms that weren't empty were the bedroom and the bathroom. "Hey, morning sleepy head." Jake said walking into the house followed by Embry and Quil.

"Mhm…you guys work fast." I said leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah I guess we do." Embry said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Seth and Sam are helping Jared pack his stuff while Emily and Leah are helping Kim." Quil said grabbing another box from the living room.

"Oh…ok well I'm gonna head over to the house I guess and start rearranging everything." I said grabbing me purse. I walked out of the house and saw Paul's butt sticking out from the front of the truck. "Look at that ass…damn baby." I said leaning up against my car. He turned around and smiled then walked over to me laughing.

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"The house…I'm gonna rearrange some stuff so everyone's stuff can fit in the house." I said looking up at him.

"Ok, I think Kim and the girls should be there soon they could help you." He said putting his hand on my car on both sides of me.

"Ok, this is gonna be a long day." I sighed adjusting my sunglasses.

"Head still bothering you?" he asked.

"Kinda…I'll be better later I hope." I smiled up at him.

"Good. I better get back to work, gotta pack up the bedroom and bathroom." He said.

"Ok." I said. He lifted my chin up and placed his lips on mine. He pressed me up against my car as I put my hands on his chest and deepened the kiss. We made out for a few minutes until we were rudely interrupted.

"Eww…get a room." Embry said walking to the back of the truck with a box in his hand.

"If we get a room then you will have to leave the house and you won't get paid." Paul said.

"You're paying them?" I asked.

"How else could I get them to help?" he said smirking at me.

"You are unbelievable." I laughed. "I better go." I said opening the door. I got in and rolled down my window. He bent down and brought his head inside toward me. "See you soon." I said kissing him one last time. He backed away from the car and I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. I honked my horn and pulled away toward the house. I got there in just a few minutes and parked in the driveway giving the trucks enough room to fit. I got out and headed to the front door and unlocked it. Once inside it looked so weird inside, everything was empty. I sat my bag on the ground and walked into the kitchen. There were a few appliances on the counters and the fridge was full of food. I walked up to the bedroom my bedroom and everything was still there, I turned the radio on and packed some of the stuff up since my room was to girly and Paul would have to fit his stuff in here. We could use his bed as a guest bed or something because my bed was way bigger than his. While I was moving stuff around and packing it I heard the front door open and familiar voices downstairs.

"ALI!!!" Kim's voice echoed up the stairs. I sat the stuff I had in my hands down and walked down to the living room.

"Hey guys." I said hugging the three of them.

"So which room is going to be mine and Jared's?" Kim asked.

"Come up…I'll show you." The four of us headed up the stairs and I showed them the master bedroom that I was going to make the guest room. It was large enough to have like four or five twin beds. I showed them Alex's old room which was going to be theirs. "This will be your guys' room. I know it's not that big but it's probably big enough for your guys' stuff." I said.

"It's great." She said.

"Where's your room?" Emily asked.

"Across the hall." I said. She smiled and left to look at it. "Oh, follow me and I'll show you the bathroom." I said. Leah and Kim followed me out and to the bathroom. It was large enough to fit the four of us and all of the guys. "Do you have stuff to put in here?" I asked Kim.

"Yeah it's in my car." She said.

"Ok, well let's go unload it and take everything to the room." I said. We all headed down to her car and unloaded the stuff. Emily had brought Sam's truck which had a lot of Kim's stuff in it too so once we unloaded her car we got everything out of the truck and up to the room. Her mom even gave her a few things for the house that we could use so we put it were we thought it would look good. When the truck was empty Emily took the truck back to her house while Leah followed her in Kim's car to bring her back here. Kim called Jared and Quil to see if everything was loaded into the trucks they had and of course they weren't because everyone was goofing off. While we waited for them to stop playing Kim, Leah, Emily and I got everything put into the place that looked best and the stuff we didn't need or were going to use we left in the boxes and put them in the attic in the hallway. We were having a good time listening to music, singing along with the songs, dancing, laughing and just having a good time. After we finished the guys finally showed up with everything. Emily, Kim and I got the boxes and the light stuff while Leah and the guys got the furniture but we showed them where everything was going to go. Kim showed Jared their room and they got everything moved up there. While the guys were moving in the living room stuff from Paul's place I had Kim call the pizza parlor and order ten large pizzas for us to eat. After a while I called them back and told Peggy; the manager, that the reason why I wasn't in was because I had food poisoning and I just woke up. She told me to get better soon and that I could come in when I was feeling better. I felt bad that I had lied to her but it was the only thing I could think of. The pizza arrived and I had Leah paid for it just in case the delivery person recognized me. We took a break long enough to eat, relax a little and chill out. But as soon as I was done eating I was up fixing everything around the house. It took three more hours for everything to be put in the spot we thought it would look best. Towels were put away, clothes hung up or in dressers, beds in there places and etc. We all sat on the three couches that were in the living room with a coffee table in the center of them.

"I'm so tired." Quil wined. We all of course agreed with him. It was just after five when Jake's cell phone rang.

"It's Bella." He said. He talked to her for a while and we all listened in complete silence. "Ok, see you in a few Bells." He said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She and the rest of the Cullens wanna come and give you a house warming gift." He said leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"That's sweet of them." I said. We all sat on the couch and talked for a while until there was a knock at the door. We all stayed seated and looked at each other wondering who was gonna get it. "Ugh…I'll get it." I grunted getting off the couch with help from Paul. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys." I smiled at the Cullens who were standing on the porch. "Come in." I said moving aside for them to come in. They came in and looked around.

"It looks good." Bella said.

"Thanks. Would you all like a tour?" I asked.

"We would love one." Alice said. I smiled and led them up the stairs while everyone else stayed on the couch. I showed them each room upstairs and then the kitchen, dining room and the living room again. "This house is so cute." She said as we got back to the living room.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Oh before we forget…we got you a house warming gift." Esme said. Rosalie handed me a large box and I opened it then showed the gang. It was a really expensive blender. "It's not much but we figured you would like to make a smoothie every now and then." Esme said.

"It's great. Thank you guys." I smiled giving them all a hug. They stayed for about an hour talking to us and just having a good time but had to leave so Carlisle could get ready for work. Everyone said there byes and I closed the door. The gang left about an hour or two later leaving Me, Kim, Jared and Paul sitting in the living room. I was well relaxed now and so was Kim so I offered to cook dinner. "Wanna help?" I asked Kim.

"Sure…let's go." I said. We got off the couch and headed to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. The guys were in the living room watching a movie while we cooked. We talked, laughed and just had girl time while we prepared the food. We decided to make meatloaf with three sides. When it was finished we called the boys into the dining room and we ate. The guys had three or four plates while Kim and I had one. One good thing about having a werewolf as a boyfriend is that the food that gets made will never go to waist. When everyone was done eating we carried the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned up. Afterwards I changed into my pajamas while Kim and Jared took showers. Paul and I sat on the couch without talking, just enjoying each others company. It was going to be so nice living with him, my best friend and her boyfriend who was like my brother. After Kim and Jared came down we all watched a couple movies for a couple hours. During the third movie I started to drift off and eventually fell asleep. I'm not sure how long I slept on the couch but I felt Paul pick me up and carry me up stairs to the bed. He covered me up and got next to me then I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"JARED, I SAID NOT YET!!! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!!" I woke up to Kim yelling at Jared. I looked over at Paul who had woken up to. I got out of bed and headed to the door with Paul following me closely.

"WHY NOT!? WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR FIVE YEARS!" Jared yelled back as I opened the door. As I walked out into the hallway Kim threw the door open and stomped to the stairs with Jared behind her. We followed them down where their fight continued.

"BECAUSE I THINK I AM TO YOUNG!" Kim yelled turning around to face him.

"What's going on?" I asked reaching the bottom step.

"Nothing. We didn't mean to wake you." Kim said crossing her arms in front of her and looking at the floor.

"You think me proposing to you is nothing!?" Jared yelled. My mouth dropped and I gasped.

"OMG! Kim! He proposed!?" I yelled running over to her.

"I did but she said no." he said with hurt clearly noticed in his voice.

"What, why did you say no?" I asked confused.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD A WORD I SAID?? I THINK I AM TO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED JUST YET…THERE ARE THINGS THAT I WANNA DO BEFORE I SETTLE DOWN." She yelled looking at me.

"DON'T YELL AT HER FOR YOUR HARD HEADEDNESS." Jared said. She looked at him, mouth open.

"HARD HEADED!? IF I'M SO HARD HEADED THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL WITH ME!?" she yelled at him.

"BECAUSE I IMPRINTED ON YOUR ASS!!!" Jared yelled starting to shake.

"Kim, I think you better cool it." I said touching her arm. She noticed his shaking but didn't stop. Paul came over to me and pulled me back just in case he exploded. Emily had told me what happened to her face, she was to close when Sam formed and he accidentally hurt her.

"BEFORE YOU IMPRINTED ON ME WE WERE FRIENDS…YOU KNEW HOW I WAS BUT YOU IMPRINTED ON ME. YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN IT RIGHT THEN AND THERE SO WHY DIDN'T YOU!?" she yelled looking up at him. His shaking grew harder and harder.

"Kim…back up." Paul said. I watched as Jared started to form in front of us. Kim stayed in her place and stared at him, it was like she was nailed to the floor. Then everything happened so fast; one minute I'm standing next to Paul by the hallway the next I'm pinned against the wall, Paul is not at my side, Jared exploded into his wolf form and I hear Kim scream. I closed my eyes and grab my ears as she continues to scream then stops. As I open my eyes Paul is in his wolf form growling at Jared and Kim is unconscious on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"OH MY GOD!!! KIM!!!!!!" I screamed crawling over to her. Jared looks down at Kim and shifts back to his human form then comes over to her.

"Oh shit Kim! I'm sorry." He says kneeling next to her.

"Get away from her!" I yell pushing him away. He gets up and backs up. Paul calls 911 while I put pressure on her wound on her shoulder and stomach. Jared starts to cry then runs outside. Kim has already lost a lot of blood and is turning pale. "Kim…you stay with me. You hear me damn it!' I sob yelling at her. Paul calls the rest of the pack and they are here in a few minutes before the ambulance. Mypajamasare soaked with blood as I take my top off revealing my bra then put it on her stomach which is bleeding the most. The wound is extremely deep on her stomach.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Sam yelled walking into the room. Paul fills everyone in while I lean over Kim crying with Emily and Leah next to us. A few minutes later the ambulance arrives and immediately takes action. They put her on the stretcher and put her in the ambulance where they allow one person to ride with her so Paul gives me his shirt and I get in.

"Call her parents for me." I say before they close the door. He nods his head and we take off. I sat by the door, covered in blood watching as they try to save my friends life. One of the paramedics is sitting next to me asking me a bunch of questions like her name, age, what happened; of course I can't tell them the truth so I tell them that she usually jogs in the morning and tripped over a box that had glass in it. The other paramedic put an IV in her arm, adds pressure to her wounds and checks several other things. We are flying down the road toward Forks hospital since it is the closest to us and the paramedic that asked me the questions hands me a wet rag to wipe myself off with. I take it with a shaky hand and wipe what I can off. I still have blood on me but most of it is off. When we get to the hospital I am still crying and when they open the doors to get her out of the ambulance I see Carlisle waiting by the door. He sees me and I cry even more. Nurses and doctors including Carlisle are attending to her. As soon as we get inside the hospital Kim starts couching but blood comes out. Carlisle sees the panic on my face and pulls me aside as they push through a door that says 'Authorized Personnel Only Beyond this Point.'

"Ali…I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." He said placing his hands on my shoulders. I nod my head and take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Jar-Jared and her weerre fighting because he-he-he-he proposed to her and she said that she wasn't ready to settle down yet. He got m-m-ad and she just wouldn't stop. He exploded and…and h-he…" I sobbed trying to explain.

"What did you tell the paramedics when they asked what happened?" he asked knowing that I couldn't tell them the truth.

"I said she fell onto a box that had glass in it." I said. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Ok, I'm gonna go attend to her and wait in the waiting room. I will be back as soon as I can with some information." He said trying to comfort me. I nod my head then watch as he heads to take care of her. I walk to the waiting room to wait for the rest of the gang to get there. As I wait for them I am the only one in the waiting area. A nurse walked over to me and gave me something to wipe the rest of the blood off. Finally, after pacing the room for several minutes nervously I hear a loud murmur down the hall.

"Ali." Paul's voice calls from behind me. I turn around and rush over to him with tears running down my face. He wraps his arms around me and tries to calm me down but it's no use. I just watched as my best friend got attacked by her boyfriend, practically bled to death, coughed up blood and I didn't know what was going to happen. Paul walked me over to a chair and we sat down with the pack around us. After a while I calmed down to were I had a little stream of tears coming down my face but that quickly changed when the last person on earth that I wanted to see walked into the waiting room.

"How is she?" Jared asked nervously walking into the waiting room.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE!? YOU'RE THE REASON SHE IS IN HERE!" I yelled shooting out of my seat and walking over to him. Sam, Paul, Leah and Jake all stood up and stood by us.

"Because I'm her boyfriend and she is my imprint." He said glaring at me.

"Some boyfriend you are…you are a sorry excuse for a boyfriend." I hissed at him.

"You know it was an accident." He said towering over me.

"Accident my ass, this is all your fault." I said.

"How is it my fault!? All I did was ask her to marry me." He said. There were several gasps coming from all around the room.

"She said she wasn't ready to get married yet, to settle down. She's only nineteen. She told you that there were things she wanted to do before she settled down but you antagonized the situation. If you were a true boyfriend then you wouldn't have gotten mad when she said that but instead you got mad. So it's your fault and you don't deserve to be here." I said glaring at him. He started to shake slightly and I held my ground. He growled then turned around and ran out. I sighed and stood in the middle of the room with everyone staring at me.

"Ali…" Paul said. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry he deserved it." I said.

"You know that when we lose our temper we can't control it." He said.

"So you're defending him?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"No…well." He said.

"There was no reason for the fight. If he was a good boyfriend then he would have understood that she doesn't wanna get married just yet. Would you get mad if you proposed to me and I said that I wasn't ready?" I asked looking up at him. I could tell that he was getting nervous.

"Hey don't turn this around on me." He said.

"I asked a question…would you?" I asked.

"If you had a good reason then no." he said.

"So I would need a good reason for not wanting to marry you when you propose?" I asked.

"Guys, this isn't the place for this conversation." Sam said standing next to us. I glared up at Paul then sat in the chair closest to the door while he sat in one on the other side of the room. Just as I sat down Kim's parents came rushing into the waiting room.

"Ali." Her mom Annie cried rushing over to hug me. "How is she?" she asked as her husband stood next to her.

"Dr. Cullen hasn't come out yet but I can tell you it didn't look good when we got here." I said looking at them.

"What happened?" her dad Mack asked.

"She went jogging this morning and she tripped over one of the moving boxes that had glass in it." I explained the lie to them since they didn't know the truth about everyone. Annie put her hand to her mouth and turned into her husband to cry. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. After a few minutes she calmed down and sat next me in the chair while we waited for Carlisle to come out. Hours past and still no doctor not even a nurse and everyone was getting hungry. The gang decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Ali…you coming?" Paul asked when he got up and followed.

"No, I'm not hungry." I lied. The truth was I was starving but if Carlisle came out I wanted to know what he said. He left with the gang while I sat in the waiting room with Annie and Mack. Annie did a lot of praying while we waited, I even prayed with her a few times. Finally after a long and nervous wait the doors opened and Carlisle walked out. The three of us stood up and rushed over to him. "How is she?" I asked.

"Well…I'm not going to lie. She had to have several stitches in her shoulder since the wound was so severe, Tissue and some muscle was taken out. She lost a lot of blood and we are still trying to get some back into her. We have her stabilized but she is in a medically induced coma for the time being." He said. I could tell that there was more.

"Can we see her?" Mack asked.

"Of course." He said. He called over a nurse and asked her to show them to Kim's room. Once they were out of hearing distance I started the questioning.

"Ok…what are the real details?" I asked.

"There was some severe damage done to her internal organs but not to severe were we would have to do a transplant. Stitches and staples fixed it up thankfully. She lost over ninety-three percent of her blood, if you were just a few minutes late getting here it would have been to late." He said. My heart sunk down to the floor.

"So she's gonna be ok?" I asked.

"In time she will be. We're gonna have to keep her here for a while but she will get better, I will make sure of that." He said.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said smiling at him somewhat.

"Do you wanna see her?' he asked.

"In a bit…I wanna fill in the pack." I said.

"Ok, just tell the nurse when you're ready." He said. I smiled and nodded as he walked away. I sat in the chair and sighed then put my head in my hands. 'Kim is gonna be ok. She's a strong girl, she can get through this.' I kept telling myself. A few minutes later the gang came back with food in their hands.

"Has Carlisle come out yet?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." I said leaning back against the chair.

"What did he say?"

"Is she ok?"

"What's going on?" Everyone shot questions at me.

"He said she lost enough blood that if we hesitated another minute it would have been to late, she had some severe damage to her abdomen but not to bad that would involve transplant, uh tissue and some muscle was taken from her shoulder, he said that they have her in a medically induced coma for the time being and she's gonna have to stay here for a while." I explained what Carlisle had told me.

"Are Annie and Mack with her now?" Embry asked.

"Yeah." I said. Everyone sat down and started eating their food. I sat in the chair on the other side of the room and read a magazine while my stomach growled like it was a member of the pack. While I was reading the magazine a sandwich with a hand blocked the page. I looked up and saw Paul standing in front of me.

"I figured you were lying about not being hungry so I got you something." He said quietly. I lowered the magazine and slowly took it.

"Thanks." I said. He sat next to me and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ali. If I proposed to you and you weren't ready to get married I wouldn't want you to have a good enough reason. I would understand that you weren't quite ready yet." He said.

"What made you say this?" I asked opening the sandwich without looking at him.

"Earlier I was thinking…that this could be us. You in the hospital and me the cause for it over the situation and I don't want that. I would never do anything to hurt you Ali. I hope you know that." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I know." I whispered. I reached over and grabbed his hand. Everyone at their food and talked for a while till Annie and Mack came out to the room. "How does she look?" I asked them.

"I can't explain it…I've never seen her like this, with all the wires and tubes coming out of her. She has never had to be hospitalized before." Annie said.

"She's a strong girl…she'll pull through." I said touching her arm.

"I know. Where's Jared?" she asked.

"He can't bear to see Kim like this so he's not going to come." I lied.

"He's a sweet kid. I've never seen Kim so happy in her entire life." Mack said. 'Yeah…that good kid is the one who put your daughter in the hospital.' I thought to myself. "Well we're gonna head home but we will be back tomorrow morning. Are you going to stay?" he asked.

"I think so…I'll probably stay for a few hours then I have to go to the dinner, I just hope I still have a job." I sighed.

"Ok, well we'll see you tomorrow." Annie said giving me a hug. "Thanks for being a great friend to Kim." She said in my ear.

"I know Kim would do the same." I said hugging her back. Mack hugged me too then they left. We had spent all day in the hospital waiting room and I wanted to see her. "Do you guys wanna go to the gift shop with me?" I asked the gang.

"Sure." They all said. We headed down to the gift shop and I bought two dozen flowers, some balloons, a 'Get Well Soon' card and a couple teddy bears. The gang all bought stuff too. Once we paid for everything we headed back up to the floor she was on and went to her room. When we got there Carlisle was next to her looking at her stuff.

"Ah, Ali…you've come to see her I take it?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said walking over with the gang behind me. We put the stuff down and put the flowers by the window.

"How's she doing?" Jake asked.

"Everything is looking normal. She's doing ok." He said. I smiled as I stood next to her. She looked so peaceful. She had wires coming out from under her gown that were monitoring her heart rate, blood pressure, and a few other things. The IV was in her left arm, breathing tube was in her nose and I could see the wrap that was on her shoulder. I grabbed her hand and held it for a while as everyone else stood around her bed. "She can hear you ya know." Carlisle said.

"She can?" I asked.

"Mhm." He smiled. After he checked everything it was time for him to get off work and head home. I told him to tell everyone I said hi. After he left I looked at Kim and sighed.

"Kim…its Ali and the gang. We're all here for you and I just want to tell you that you need to get better fast. Carlisle said that you're going to be ok after you stay here for a while but you have to get better to be able to leave." I said. Paul stood behind me and put his hand around my shoulders. Everyone stood around her bed talking to her for a while until a nurse came in and told us that visiting hours were over. We all kissed her cheek and left. In the parking lot we all stood by the cars in silence. "I think we should be going." I said looking at Paul.

"Ok, we'll see you here tomorrow." Emily said.

"Ok. See you." I said giving them all hugs. Paul and I headed to my car which he drove here then headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

I was quiet the whole way there thinking about if Jared would be at the house or not. Once we got there it was dark inside so I figured he wasn't here. We got out of the car and walked to the door; he unlocked it and opened it then turned on the light. As soon as I stepped in I looked at the spot where Kim had nearly bled to death on the floor, someone had cleaned up the mess but I knew where the spot was. I then looked in the living room and Jared was sitting on the couch with tears in his eyes.

"How is she?" he asked standing up.

"Why do you care?" I said walking up the stairs. Paul closed the front door and walked over to the living room I guess to tell him about Kim. I walked to my room and sat on my bed looking around the room. I could hear the guys' loud voices echoing up the stairs to my room. I could hear Jared cry as Paul finished telling him the details and that she was in a coma. It serves him right, he should be crying over her. He's lucky that he didn't kill her because if that were the case I'm sure he wouldn't be here right now. I don't know what the punishment to a werewolf is if they kill a human or if there even was one but I did know that he deserves to be punished. I know that he loves Kim but it just boggles my mind; Paul told me that when one of them imprints they would never do anything to hurt the person they imprinted on and that if they did it would tear them apart. I laid back against my pillow and looked up at the ceiling while I thought about everything that was happening. I knew from this day forward things were going to be different and awkward around her. I didn't know if Kim would forgive him and stay with him or not. Would Kim be afraid to be around him? Will she break up with him? I had no idea; I just hope that she gets better soon because I hate seeing my best friend like this. After a while I decided to take a shower so I could officially get the blood off of me. I felt like it was still on me. I walked across the hall and washed off every inch of me twice to make sure I got it all. After I was clean I sat in the tub with the water running and brought my knees up to my chest. This would definitely be a day I would never forget. Soon I started to turn all wrinkly and I got out. I wrapped a towel around me and headed back to my room and got dressed in my pajamas. After I was dressed I walked downstairs, not glancing at Jared, and into the kitchen to get me something to drink. While I was pouring myself a glass of juice I heard someone walk into the room. I turned around and saw Paul standing in the doorway.

"He feels bad you know." He said.

"Good." I said putting the juice back.

"He told me…that he tried to kill himself a few hours ago but he healed too quickly." He said with a snicker.

"Well maybe one of you guys should help him out." I said.

"Ali stop." He said walking over to me.

"No Paul. He nearly killed my best friend and everyone expects me to look the other way. That's not gonna happen." I said slamming my cup down.

"I know, but just…just go easy on him. He really is hurting and you're just making it worse." He said trying to touch my arm.

"I don't care…just because he's a werewolf and you guys are bipolar don't mean he can get away with it. If it wasn't for the damn secret and everything…if he were a normal teenage boy he would be in prison for attempted murder or whatever you call this." I said. "To me you all are just regular, normal teenage boys so since he won't be arrested I am not going to take it easy on him. He don't deserve my sympathy, the only one who is getting that is Kim and her parents. If you can't understand where I am coming from then you can sleep in a different room." I said looking up at him.

"I know that dealing with the werewolf thing is hard for you to adjust to but could you try to stop acting like a stuck up bitch?" he asked. I know he did not just call me a bitch.

"Stuck up bitch!? If I'm so stuck up then WHY did I leave my family for you? WHY did I let them move half way across the country without me just so I could stay here? If I'm so stuck up then why didn't I run away screaming when you showed me what you were? If I'm so stuck up then why did I ask you to move in with me into the house my family just left? Yea I may be a bitch and I will be the first to admit it but I am definitely not stuck up." I said on the verge of crying.

"Ali…I'm sorry." He apologized trying to comfort me. I pushed his arms away and backed up.

"Since I'm stuck up you can sleep somewhere else." I said walking past him as a tear left me eye.

"Ali please." he said.

"DON'T!!" I yelled. "Talk to me." I finished walking down the hall and up to the bedroom. 'How could he think I am stuck up when I left everything for him?' I thought as I slammed to door and walked over to the bed. I flopped down on my bed and cried. I didn't go to sleep for quite a while.

-NEXT MORNING-

I woke up and everything felt empty. It was weird to feel his side of the bed cold and not smell like him. I lay in the bed and looked out the window at the rain that was falling. I had to work today so I got up and gotdressedfor the job. I opened the window to see if it was chilly, though it was July.

After I got dressed I made the bed, put my clothes in the clothes hamper and headed to the kitchen. As I got to the bottom of the steps Paul and Jared were both sitting on the couch watching a football game. "Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Work…someone has to." I said walking into the hallway. I heard the couch squeak which signaled he got up and is following me. As I reached into the fridge a second later he walked in.

"Hey listen…I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to say that stuff." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What, didn't like being in the dog house?" I asked opening my bottled water.

"Not really." He said.

"Well it was your fault. I need to go…see you later." I said walking past him toward the door. I grabbed my keys then ran to my car and headed to the pizza parlor. Once there I parked my car and walked to the door. As I got inside Peggy walked out from the back with a smile on her face just like always.

"Feeling better?" she asked greeting me.

"Loads. Sorry about missing yesterday, I didn't think you would want me to come if I was vomiting every ten minutes." I said apologetically.

"It's fine. You can hang your coat on the rack; you know where your apron and order pad is." She smiled.

"Ok, thanks." I said. I took my coat off to hang up. After that I walked to the employee room and grabbed my stuff that I need; apron, order pad and name tag. Instead of putting Alison she had put my nickname; Ali. I smiled as I pinned it to my shirt. I clocked in and got to work. I went from table to table doing the same steps over and over and over again. Took their drink orders, got their drinks, took pizza orders, went to the next table, repeat, got first table's pizza then etc. After about four or five hours of doing the same thing over and over again I finally got my lunch break. I ordered a slice of pizza and a coke. Peggy even took a break with me and we ate lunch together. She told me about herself like how long she's worked here, why she works here and not at her dream job, everything. When the break was over we got back to work and did the same thing over again for a few more ours. When I was finished I took everything off and clocked out. I was officially able to take the stuff home except the order pad of course but I put my coat back on and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow Pegs." I said waving to her behind the counter. She smiled and waved back before I walked out the door. It was still raining so I hurried to my car and unlocked it then got in. I put my stuff in the passenger seat and headed to the hospital to see Kim. When I got there I parked my car then headed inside and ran into Carlisle.

"Well hello Alison. Here to check up on Kim?" he asked.

"Yes sir. How's she looking today?" I asked as we started walking down the hall to her room.

"Better, her injuries are healing perfectly and she took the amount of blood we gave her with ease. If she heals the way she is now we will be able to bring her out of the coma in a few days." He said.

"That's awesome. I have no doubts that she's going to make a full recovery. She's a tough girl." I smiled.

"I guess she has to be in order to hang out with the pack and be around us." He said as we got to her room.

"Yea, that's true." I smiled.

"Well I have patients to attend to. I will see you later." He said.

"Ok. See ya." I said walking into her room. Today there were less wires and tubes on her, which was good. I pulled a chair up next to her bed and turned the TV on to her favorite show; Jersey Shore. I don't know what it is about the people on that show but I have come to like them because of Kim. After the show ended I turned it off and turned my chair to look at her. She had no idea what has been going on with me and Paul, not to mention me and Jared fighting too. "I wish you were awake Kimmie…I need my best friend right now. I have no one to talk too and I've never had a friend like you. I know when you get to come out of the coma I will be able to talk to you again but…I don't know if you will forgive me for what I've done. I don't wanna tell you now because I'm not sure if you will remember what I say so I guess I will wait till you are awake and I am able to tell what your reaction will be. If you can hear me now just know that I'm doing it for your best interest." I said grabbing a hold of her hand. I sat in the chair for a little while longer before I decided to leave. I kissed her forehead and headed out to my car. Thankfully it had stopped raining and I wasn't ready to head home just yet so I decided to stay in Forks for a while. I drove around the town looking at the stores, shops, and houses. It was a cute little town. I ended up driving down a paved road that lead north, I had no idea where I was going but I just wanted to drive. After a few minutes driving down the road that was surrounded by trees and a few houses along the way a saw something that made me smiled. It was a mail box that had the wood 'Cullen' written on it. I had never been to their house before so I decided I would drop in and surprise them even though they could probably hear me coming so then it wouldn't be a surprise. I pulled into their dirt and gravel drive way then followed it. The drive twisted and turn through the tree when finally the trees opened up and a house appeared in front of me. My mouth dropped when I saw the gorgeous house. The outer walls were made of glass; I had never seen anything like this before. I pulled onto the paved drive way and parked my car. I got out and stood by my car staring at the house. "Hmm…this is cool." I said to myself. I walked toward the steps then walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and heard it echo in the large house. A second later the door opened revealing a smiling Bella.

"Ali…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Surprise visit." I smiled. She moved aside and invited me in.

"How did you know where we lived? You've never been here before." She pointed out confused.

"I was driving around and drove down the road when I saw the mail box so I decided to stop by." I said.

"Oh, well I'm glad your here." She said taking my coat and hanging it on the coat hanger next to the door. She led me into the house and to a large living area. I looked around at everything taking it all in.

"ALI!!!" a musical voice yelled from somewhere in the house. I looked around then turned back around and Alice was standing in front of me. I jumped and smiled slightly. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. "It's so good to see you." She said.

"You too." I smiled.

"How's Kim?" she asked. Carlisle must have told them what happened.

"Carlisle says she is doing better. I was just there and she looks a lot better than she did yesterday." I said.

"That is good." She said. They led me to the couch were we sat down.

"So where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"Edward, Esme, Emmett and Renesmee are hunting; Jasper and Rosalie are somewhere around here." Bella said.

"Oh, are the two of you too good to come say hi." I said knowing the two of them could hear me where ever they were in the house. A second later there was a whooshing sound and they appeared on the love seat next to us.

"Hey Ali." Rosalie said smiling. I smiled and laughed. Jasper looked at me and nodded. We haven't really talked much since he was still sensitive to the smell of my blood.

"Hey Jasper." I smiled.

"So how are you and Paul doing living together?" Bella asked.

"He's sleeping in a different room." I said sitting back.

"Why?" she asked.

"He called me a stuck up bitch because I voiced my thoughts about what happened to Kim." I said.

"What did you say?" Rosalie asked.

"I said…'Just because he's a werewolf and you guys are bipolar don't mean he can get away with it. If it wasn't for the damn secret and everything…if he were a normal teenage boy he would be in prison for attempted murder or whatever you call this. To me you all are just regular, normal teenage boys so since he won't be arrested I am not going to take it easy on him. He don't deserve my sympathy, the only one who is getting that is Kim and her parents. If you can't understand where I am coming from then you can sleep in a different room." I said quoting every word.

"What did he say?" Alice asked.

"I know that dealing with the werewolf thing is hard for you to adjust to but could you try to stop acting like a stuck up bitch?' Then I said, 'Stuck up bitch!? If I'm so stuck up then WHY did I leave my family for you? WHY did I let them move half way across the country without me just so I could stay here? If I'm so stuck up then why didn't I run away screaming when you showed me what you were? If I'm so stuck up then why did I ask you to move in with me into the house my family just left? Yea I may be a bitch and I will be the first to admit it but I am definitely not stuck up." I said in a deep voice telling them what happened.

"I can't believe he said that." Bella said.

"You do have a good point... what were Jared and Kim fighting about?" Rosalie asked.

"Jared proposed to her and she said no because she wasn't ready to settle down just yet since she's about to turn twenty. He got mad over it and she tried to tell him." I replied.

"Guys are such jerks." Bella said. "Well except Edward." Bella said.

"And Jasper." Alice smiled at him.

"Emmett too."

"Maybe I should date a vampire then." I said.

"You know you wouldn't leave Paul." Bella said.

"Just because he imprinted on me don't mean I can't make my own choice and leave him." I said seriously.

"That is true." Rosalie said. Everyone agreed with my thoughts. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about this.

"So how is Jared doing?" Alice asked.

"Paul says he's feeling guilty but I could care less how he feels. He deserves to feel this way. I went off on him in the middle of the hospital when he showed up after he attacked her. Like I said…since the cops really can't get involved in all this so I am the authority and I'm gonna make him pay." I said crossing my arms.

"Aren't you scared that the same thing is gonna happen to you if he gets ticked again?" Bella asked.

"No…because he knows I'm right." I said.

"I like you…you have guts." Jasper said. I looked at him, this was the first time he had said a whole sentence to me.

"Why thank you Jasper." I smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded his head slightly. "Well I had better get going…tell everyone I said hi when they return." I said getting up off the couch. Jasper disappeared and reappeared with my coat from the hanger. He handed it to me with a smile. "Thank you." I replied taking it. Alice walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why can't werewolves be this sweet and affectionate?" I asked looking at them. They all laughed and walked me to the door. "Thanks guys…it was nice to have someone to talk to." I smiled hugging them.

"No problem…come back anytime you want. Next time we will give you a tour of the house so you can see it and not just the living room." Alice smiled.

"I didn't just see the living room, I saw the entry way, the hallway, the dining room and the stairs leading upstairs." I smiled. She glared at me playfully. "Ok, I will see you guys later." I smiled. They watched as I made my way to my car then pull out of their drive way. I reached the main paved road and headed back home. When I got there I parked my car and got out. The wind started to blow slightly and I smiled as the smell of grass and the ocean brushed my nose. I headed into the house then took my shoes and coat off by the door. Neither Jared nor Paul was home so I headed to the kitchen and got me something to drink. I grabbed a bottle of water and put on some music. I searched through the songs and stopped on a random station. I laid on the couch listening to the music and stared up at the ceiling with my water in my hand. It was starting to get dark and I was getting bored. I looked at the time and it was almost after one and the guys weren't back yet. After a while I got bored so I went upstairs to get my nail polish to do my nails and my laptop. When I got back downstairs I sat on the couch and did my fingers then toes the same color. While I waited for them to dry I opened my laptop and checked my email and the schools calendar to see when classes started up again. My mom still hadn't email me the information about the new house in Maryland so I logged off and watched some videos on YouTube. While I was watching videos there was a knock at the door so I sat my laptop down and walked over to the door. When I opened the door there was young man about my age standing on the porch.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Is there an Alison Hill here?" he asked looking me up and down.

"I am she…how can I help you?" I asked.

"You have a package that came to my house by accident." He said.

"Oh ok." I said. He handed me the manila envelope. "Thank you." I smiled looking at it. It was for Indiana University, the college I was taking courses online for.

"Do you have a boyfriend by any chance?" he asked looking at me then around the house.

"Uh yea…sorry." I said.

"That figures. Ok bye." He said turning around and walking away. I closed the door and opened the envelope. I reached inside and pulled out the papers inside. On top there was a letter from the admissions office at the school.

Mrs. Alison Hill,

Due to the lack of funds for the program you have applied for, the school has proceeded with removing the program from the school's curriculum. All though you have been accepted as a student here at IU we also are to inform you that Mr. Helens is no longer teaching the course you have applied for so the online classes for this course and major are no longer provided online. In order for you to complete with the same major you must attend class in person.

Monica Nelson

Monica Nelson

Indiana University Department of Majors

"SHIT!!" I yelled walking to the kitchen. I slammed the papers on the table and sat in the chair then putting my head in my hands. This was the last thing I needed; I was just practically kicked out of the school since I wasn't able to afford the classes in person. Online classes were the cheapest they have now they got rid of the online program. "MY LIFE SUCKS!!!!" I yelled throwing my head back.

"Sorry." Paul's voice said from behind me. I jumped at the sound since I hadn't heard him come in.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"When you yelled shit then stomped in here and slammed those papers down. I had just come out of the wood." He said.

"Oh." I said looking at the papers.

"So why did you slam them down?" he asked.

"The program I was doing online for college was cancelled so the only way for me to major in the field I want is to move to Indiana and take classes in person." I said looking up at him. He sat in the chair across from me and lowered his head.

"Are you gonna go?" he asked. I really hadn't thought about it. I mean I didn't want to leave him, the pack, Kim, or the Cullens but no other school had this major or the courses for it.

"I-I don't know." I whispered.

"I don't want you to." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to go." He said. Did my ear deceive me or did he just say he loved me? I looked at him not completely sure if he said it or not.

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"I said I love you and I don't want you to go." He said. Yep he said it.

"I haven't even started to think about what I'm gonna do." I said looking at him.

"What do you mean what you're gonna do? You should already know what you're gonna do. Stay here with me." He said.

"What if I don't want to stay? Would you go with me?" I asked.

"You know I can't." he said.

"Why not? Because Sam says, you are your own person…you control what you say, do, think and everything. If you wanted to go to China you could." I said.

"You know Sam is the alpha and that I have to listen to him." He said.

"So you would stay here with Sam instead of going with me…the girl you just said you loved?" I asked.

"So are you asking me to choose between the pack and you?" he asked.

"If it comes down to it I will or is that to "Stuck up of me"?" I asked. He glared at me from across the table. He just sat there looking at me then he sighed. I knew he was going to choose the pack so I got up and ran out of the house bare foot. I heard the chair scrape against the floor and Paul running behind me. Just as I got to the road he caught up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ali…please don't do this. You know I love you and I would do anything for you but PLEASE don't make me choose between you and my destiny." He said turning me to face him. I looked into his eyes and a tear left my eye. "I don't wanna lose you." He said. I didn't wanna lose him either but I didn't want to drop out of college. I didn't wanna change my major and go to school here either. So I made the decision.

"You know something Paul…you call me stuck up and everything but what you haven't yet realized is all the stuff I have sacrificed just to be with you." I said looking into his eyes crying.

"Ali, I am so sorry about calling you that. You're not stuck up in the slightest bit, I have no idea where that came from." He said. "Can you forgive me?" he asked. I nodded my head knowing that his apology was heartfelt and real. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest.

"I've made the decision, I'm gonna give college up for you." I said.

"Don't do it because of me." He said.

"I'm not…I guess it would be easier on me. That would be one less thing I would have to worry about." I said wiping my eyes. He put his hands on each side of my face and leaned his head forward allowing our foreheads to touch. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said kissing me. When we broke apart we walked back into the house and sat on the couch for a while. We finally decided to hit the hay and went upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

The last few days have been the same for me; get up, eat, go to work, get off work, go see Kim for a few hours, go home, eat, spend time with Paul and the gang, and then go to bed. Kim has been getting better pretty fast and I just can't wait for them to take her out of her coma so I could see her again. People around town have been spreading rumors about how the cuts looked like claw marks so everyone thinks it was really a bear attack so the town has been on edge thinking that there is a bear around town and is going to attack again. Also the authorities have been walking around the woods looking for this "bear" but they haven't found any clue or anything. The guys have had to be extremely careful not to run patrol around the cops so they don't get mistaken for the bear. Jared hasn't really said a word to me and I haven't said a word to him even though people have been trying to get us to talk but it's not going to happen. I know that there is the possibility that Kim might forgive him but that don't mean I will. I've just kept quiet and went about my business by going to work. "Hot pep!!" Henry the pizza maker yelled placing a hot pepperoni on the counter for me to take to the table. Peggy has been fully aware about what happened to Kim and how she is doing since I talk to her everyday at lunch so she has been my support group at work. I grabbed the pizza and headed to the table the pizza belonged to. The group dug into the pizza and I headed to finish cleaning off the tables around the parlor. A few hours later I was taking a couple orders from a large group that just walked in. While I was taking their order the phone in the back kept ringing until someone answered it.

"Ali…you have a phone call." Katie another worker yelled. I placed the ticket on the wheel and headed to the back.

"Thanks Kate." I smiled at her then taking the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Ali it's Kim." Emily's voice said from the other end.

"What about her?" I asked nervously.

"She's awake." She said.

"OMG!! I'm on my way." I smiled hanging up the phone. I walked out of the back and started taking off my apron.

"Hey…what's going on?" Peggy asked from the cash register.

"Kim's awake." I smiled.

"Finally…don't worry about the pizza, I'll get it. Just tell me everything tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you for everything." I said giving her a hug. I grabbed my bag and ran out to my car then sped home to quickly change.

After I got changed I quickly ran down the stairs to my car and sped to the hospital. I was so excited that she was awake. As I got to the hospital I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. I found one and ran into the lobby, to the elevator and straight to Kim's room. When I walked in everyone was standing around laughing. Paul turned around toward me and smiled. I walked over to him and he stepped aside so I could see her. She was sitting up in her bed smiling as her parents sat next to her. "Kimmie!" I squealed walking over to her. I gently hugged her so I wouldn't hurt her but she squeezed me which surprised me.

"Hey Ali." She said hugging back.

"So how are you? I am so glad you are awake." I said stepping back to look at her.

"Dr. Cullen says that she is healing pretty fast, everything is normal. She will have a few scars but she will be fine. I still can't believe you ended up in the hospital from falling on a box." Mack answered from the other side of the bed. Kim looked up at them then at me.

"Yeah…me either. I guess I've always been to clumsy for my own good." Kim smiled. Everyone laughed at her joke. It was awesome to hear her laugh. "Hey, where's Jared?" she asked looking around. I looked around and noticed that he wasn't here. I must've been so excited to see her that I didn't noticed who was all here.

"We called him and he is on his way. He was in Seattle with his mom but he should be here soon." Sam said. She nodded her head and then rested it on her pillow.

"Ok we have to go sweetheart but we will be back either tonight or in the morning." Her mom said.

"Ok." Her parents kissed her forehead and bid us all farewell then left. "Ali I was wondering if I could talk to you alone?" she said.

"Uh sure." I said. Everyone nodded and left the room. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. "What's up Kim?" I asked.

"You were the one who told them I fell on a box weren't you?" she asked.

"Yea…I knew that I couldn't tell them the truth so I just said whatever popped into my head. Also I didn't want them to hate Jared for what happened." I said looking down at her bed.

"Thank you." She said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"No problem Kimmie. What are friends for?" I smiled.

"I just wish that you weren't giving him such a hard time." She said. I looked at her in shock and a frown. "It's ok…Paul told me. Before my mom and dad got here he told me what you've been doing and what you think. I think you're right. Since they can't get arrested or anything you have to be the authority." She said.

"FINALLY!!!! Someone who understands me." I smiled grabbing her hand. "So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just kind of figured that once you found out you would be mad at me for treating him like shit basically." I answered.

"Nah…I'm cool." She said.

"Oh thank god." We laughed and talked for a little bit longer till the door opened and Jared walked in.

"Jare-bear." Kim smiled.

"Kimmie-cub." He said walking over to the other side of her bed then gave her a kiss.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone." I said. I gave Kim a quick hug then glared at Jared before I turned to leave. I walked out to the waiting room where everyone else was sitting. I saw Paul talking to Jake and Embry so I walked over to him and punched him in the arm using all my strength.

"What was that for?" he asked holding his shoulder.

"For ratting me out to Kim." I said standing in front of him.

"About how you've been treating Jared?" he asked.

"Duh. It scared the shit out of me when she brought it up." I said sitting next to him.

"Why?" he asked putting the arm I hit around the back of my seat.

"Cause I thought she would hate me but she don't. She said that if you did the same thing to me should would treat you the same way." I said lifting my legs and then put them on his so I could relax.

"Well I'm glad she's not mad at you." He said.

"Me too…and sorry 'bout punching you." I said smiling.

"I think our strength is rubbing off on you." Jake said laughing.

"Yeah I think I will be able to take you guys myself." I said flexing my muscles.

"Good luck with that." Embry said.

"Do you doubt my strength Mr. Call?" I asked moving my legs and leaning forward.

"Maybe I do." He said squinting his eyes.

"If I can take Paul...then I'm sure I can take you." I said crossing my arms and leaning against the chair.

"Oh yeah, how?"

"I won't make my brownies anymore." I said.

"NO!!" He, Jake, Paul and Quil all yelled looking at me.

"So admit that I can take you." I said looking at him.

"Fine…you can take me." He said pouting. I smiled in victory then went back to relaxing. We hung out in the waiting room for a while till I got tired of sitting so I got up and walked around the hospital. I ended up in maternity ward were all the babies were laying this their temporary cribs all bundled up in their blankets and sleeping. I couldn't wait to have kids, I loved them and I wanted as many as I could have, or maybe two or three. While I was looking at the babies I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Paul asked.

"Just lookin'." I said placing my hands on his which were on my stomach.

"Their cute aren't they?" he asked.

"Adorable." I said smiling and looking at one who yawned and stretched her little body. "I can't wait to be a mom." I said leaning my head back against his chest.

"You'd be a great mom." He said.

"I know." We fell into a comfortable silence. "We better get back before they send out a missing persons report." I laughed turning toward him. He looked down at me and started leaning his head down toward me. I raised my hand and put it on his lips stopping him. "Not in front of the babies." I smiled.

"You are so weird." He laughed.

"Hey!" I said gently slapping his chest.

"Come on weirdo." He said grabbing my hand and led me back to the waiting area.

"Where have you guys been?" Quil asked.

"None of your business." I smiled. Paul and I sat down in the waiting room and waiting for a little bit when Jared came out.

"Ali, Kim wants you." He said looking at the floor. I gave Paul a kiss on the cheek then stood up and headed to her room.

"Kimmie?" I said opening her door. She was sitting up in her bed looking at me with a smile.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Jared said you wanted me." I said walking over to her and sitting down in the chair.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure…anything." I said.

"Do you think I should have accepted his proposal?" she asked.

"No, you told him that you weren't ready to get married yet and he should've understood it. If Paul asked me to marry him and I wasn't ready I would tell him that I wanted to wait a few more years and if he got mad I would put him in the dog house like I am doing with Jared." I answered.

"If I would have accepted it then I wouldn't be in the hospital. Jared said he feels guilty and that it's all his fault but I'm the one who didn't stop." She said looking down at the blanket.

"Kim it's not your fault. He shouldn't have gotten mad when you said you weren't ready." I said grabbing her hand. She started shaking her head and I saw a tear fall from her eye to the blanket. "Hold on, I will be right back." I said. I got up and ran to the waiting room where everyone was. "Emily, Leah; I need you guys." I said. They stood up and followed me to her room. Kim looked up as we walked into the room and she was still crying.

"Kim, what's wrong honey?" Emily asked walking over to her.

"She thinks that this is all her fault. She thinks she should've accepted his proposal then she wouldn't be in here." I said standing at the foot of the bed.

"Kim this is not your fault." Leah said. "It's Jared's. He should have understood that you weren't ready."

"She's right honey. Don't blame yourself." Kim said.

"See Kimmie. Even they say it's not your fault." I said touching her foot.

"Do you guys think I'm being foolish for not being ready to get married?" she asked.

"No, there is stuff that you clearly wanna do before you are ready to take that step and there is nothing wrong with that." Leah said touching her leg. She got quiet and thought about it for a while.

"You guys are right. I guess that I was just still in shock about what the fight was over. Thanks." She said smiling.

"No problem." Emily said.

"Well I'm a little tired so I am going to take a nap." She said laying her head against the bed.

"Ok, we'll see you later." I said standing up and giving her a hug. The three of us waved bye and headed out to the waiting area where everyone was waiting.

"Is everything ok?" Paul asked me as we called into the room.

"Yeah…everything is fine now. Just a little girl time." I smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. "She's taking a nap, she said she was feeling tired." I said putting my hands in my back pockets.

"Well we better get going." Sam said looking at Emily who nodded. Everyone gave them hugs and they left. Shortly after Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah left too leaving me, Paul, Jake and Jared in the waiting room.

"Babe, you ready to go?" I asked touching his leg.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said. I gave Jake a hug and glared at Jared then headed for the door. Paul said bye and we headed out to the car then headed home. On the way home we talked about stupid stuff like how many pancakes would it take to cover a dog house and etc. When we got to the house I pulled into the driveway and got out. Once inside I slid my shoes off and put my jacket on the coat rack while Paul flopped on the couch. I flopped next to him and layed down with my head in his lap. He immediately started to smooth my hair to the side while I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"I am so tired." I yawned stretching my arms above my head.

"Busy day at work?" he asked.

"Eh yes and no. The busiest we got was when the high school's football team came in after their game, I guess they won." I said closing my eyes while he continued to play with my hair. I started to fall asleep in his lap and he was saying something about the high school and when he went there but I was half way asleep and didn't get half of it. Before I knew it I was unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

So today has been the longest day of my life. I have been up since five-thirty and it's only nine. Kim was getting out of the hospital today and I was super excited but I still had to wait four more hours till her parents bring her here. Paul was still asleep next to me...snoring obnoxiously loud. I was so anxious for her to get here that I have been peeling the polish off my nails. I looked away from my nails and looked at Paul who snorted in his sleep. "Paul." I whispered. He didn't wake up, he just kept on snoring loudly. "Paul." I said a little bit louder. His snoring seemed to get louder the louder my voice got. "PAUL!!!!" I yelled punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" he mumbled turning his head toward me. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Did you just say ow?" I asked looking at him in shock.

"Ain't that what someone is supposed to say when they get hurt?" he asked.

"I guess hanging around you knuckle heads, some of your strength really is wearing off on me." I smiled.

"Yeah that's great but why are you up?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too anxious for Kim to come home." I smiled. I looked away then back at him and he was starting to fall asleep. "I swear...all you do is eat, sleep, patrol and screw me." I whispered to myself. I finally got tired of lying in bed and listening to him snore so I decided to get up and get the house ready for her. I did a quick sweep of the entire house to make sure it was clean so she could get around easy. I did the laundry, the dishes, picked up a few things around the house and put the laundry away. After all that was done an hour and a half had passed so I decided to take a shower. While I was in the shower the bathroom door opened and the curtain pulled back revealing Paul on the other side in his Scooby-doo boxers.

After I got dressed I moved out of the way so Paul could get dressed. After we finished getting dressed I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth when an idea came to my mind. "Hey hun…what do you think about having a welcome home party for Kimmie?" I asked as I took my toothbrush out of my mouth and spit then put it back in and continued brushing.

"Sounds like fun." He asked walking across the hall to the bathroom where I was.

"Do you think you and the guys could get some snacks and stuff while Leah, Emily and I get decorations and stuff?" I asked drinking water to rinse my mouth out.

"I don't see why not. It's not like they have anything better to do." He said as I spit my water into the sink then laughed.

"Ain't that the truth." I giggled. "I'm gonna call Leah and Emily to tell them my idea, would you mind calling the guys after?" I asked.

"Not at all." He said rinsing his toothbrush.

"Thank you." I smiled planting a kiss on his cheek then headed down to the living room and three wayed Leah and Emily. They thought it was a great idea and agreed to meet me at the store to get the stuff. I let Paul know I was leaving then headed to the party store. As I pulled up Leah and Emily were standing in front of Sam's truck waiting for me. I pulled up next to them and waved. I parked the car and got out then smiled at them. "Hey guys." I said giving them hugs. "Let's shop." I said. We grabbed a cart and headed inside to get the stuff we wanted for the party. About an hour later after goofing off and getting the stuff we put everything in the trunk of my car and headed to the house to decorate. Once we got there we hurriedly grabbed everything and headed inside to decorate. We got streamers, balloons, confetti poppers, whistles, hats and a banner that said 'Welcome Home' in gigantic letters. We hung up the banner right above the hallway directly in front of the front door so when she walks in she will see it. After we got that hung up the guys pulled into the driveway from getting the food. When they walked in Paul greeted me while Sam greeted Emily then went to the kitchen to put everything away. The three of us were sitting on the couch blowing up balloons with some trouble might I add when they came into the living room.

"Can we help you girls with anything?" Sam asked.

"You could help blow up the balloons and hang the streamer." I said looking at Paul. He nodded his head and grabbed several of the deflated balloons and started blowing them up for me. Sam did the same thing for Emily, Leah didn't have any trouble doing it so while they did that Emily and I forced the rest of the guys to stop playing with the balloons and help us hang up streamers and the blown up balloons. After about an hour or so the balloons were done and so were the streamers. "Looks great." I said looking around the living room.

"What now?" Embry asked.

"We still have to get the food ready and the hats, poppers and such have to be opened." Emily said looking at the two bags sitting on the floor behind the couch.

"You girls get the food ready and we will open this stuff up." Jake said.

"Ok, but don't pop the poppers till she gets here." Leah said looking at the guys. We headed to the kitchen and started making snacks. Forty-five minutes later my cell phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said into the phone since I didn't recognize the number.

"Ali, its Annie."

"Oh hi Annie. How are you?" I asked pouring a bag of chips into a bowl.

"I am doing well. Emily called earlier and said that you guys were having a welcome home party for Kim so I just wanted to let you know that we will be there shortly." She said. My mouth fell open.

"Ok, how long is shortly?" I asked throwing the bag away.

"Five minutes." She said. Uh-oh.

"Ok we will see you shortly." I said.

"Ok, bye Ali." She said. We hung up and I ran into the living room.

"Annie just called me and they will be here in five minutes." I panicked. Everyone started rushing around to finish the few things like getting the hats on; everyone got a popper while Leah, Emily and I carried the food into the living room. We set it down and everyone waited to hear them pull into the driveway. Shortly after we heard a honk from outside and I squealed in excitement. She was here, FINALLY!!! I opened the door and walked out just as they turned the car off and Mack got out then walked to the back door. He reached in and carefully helped Kim out of the car. Jared got out of the other side and rushed over to her. I slowly walked over to her and gently gave her a hug. "Kimmie!!!!" I squealed.

"I am so glad to be home." She said giving me a hug back.

"Good to have you home." I smiled at her. Jared moved out of my way so I could walk with her to the house while he grabbed her bag. Annie and Mack walked ahead of us into the house. As we walked in everyone pulled the string to the poppers and yelled 'WELCOME HOME!!!' she jumped slightly and squealed in shock. Paul quickly put my hat on my head and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you guys." Kim smiled giving everyone a hug.

"It was Alison's idea." Emily said. Kim looked at me and laughed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she asked giving me another hug. "Thanks Ali." She said in my ear.

"My pleasure my dear." I said pulling back to smile at her. We walked her over to the couch so she could sit down and relax. We all sat around for a few hours talking, laughing, joking and just having fun till Mack and Annie got up to leave. They said bye to their daughter and bid us all farewell then headed out to their car and left. After all the food was gone, everyone had settled down Kim said she wanted to go lay down for a while. Jared lifted her up off the couch and carried her upstairs to their room. Everyone sat around for a while longer just hanging out but I wanted to clean everything up so I started pulling down the streamers, balloons and taking the empty bowl to the kitchen. I left the banner up cause I didn't know if Kim wanted to keep it. While I was getting ready to take the trash out I heard the phone ring from the other room and someone pick it up. A few seconds later I heard Paul call my name. I stopped what I was doing and walked into the living room. "Yeah?" I said walking in.

"It's for you." He said handing me the phone. I took the phone from him and walked back into the kitchen while I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Ali?" Alex's voice appeared at the other end. It didn't sound like him though…he sounded like he was crying or just got done crying.

"Alex? What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"Ali…its mom." He sniffled. My heart started to race slightly.

"What about her?" I asked nervously. He didn't answer me; instead he sniffled again and inhaled a sharp breath. "Alex, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Mom and Dad were in an accident." He said sniffling again.

"What? What happened?" I asked worried.

"Mom had to have a tooth pulled and she couldn't drive. Well since I got my permit taken away I couldn't drive so dad had to drive and he was drunk. I didn't have any other choice. On the way back home they got into an accident and…" he stopped to sob.

"Alex…are they ok? What happened!?" I yelled into the phone panicked. Everyone in the living room obviously hearing me rushed in and looked at me. Alex continued to sob on the other end. "Alex…" I said fearing the worst.

"Moms dead." He sobbed. My heart completely stopped and my breath caught in my lungs. The blood drained from my face, I was gasping for air. I realized my fears…came true. I sat the phone on the counter and bent over trying to breath. I grabbed my chest and gasped. Everyone rushed over to me and I started breathing again. Paul reached for me and as soon as his hands touched me I broke down. Not really sobbing or crying but full on bawling my eyes out and screaming break down. I fell to the floor and cried. Paul held me and tried to figure out what happened but I couldn't stop crying. Emily grabbed the phone and talked to Alex while I bawled. In between my sobs you could hear Emily softly gasp.

"Oh my god." She said. Everyone must have looked at her cause she answered. "Her mom's dead." Everyone gasped and started soothing me, trying to get me to calm down. Emily talked on the phone with Alex for about an hour trying to get some details from him. My tears turned from rivers to streams to drops until I finally stopped crying but I still sobbed softly. Everyone was quiet in the kitchen while Emily talked to him.

"I-I…wanna t-t-talk to h-h-him." I said gasping. I wiped my face as Emily handed me the phone. "Al?" I whined into the phone. I heard him sniff on the other end so I knew he was there. "So w-what's going on now?" I asked.

"Dad's been arrested for drinking and driving, they wanna charge him with murder since he knew he was drunk and still got behind the wheel and crashed the car and the cops told me I have a week to find somewhere to go or I will be put in the system and I just really don't know what to do." He cried. I stopped crying and inhaled a sharp breath. I had to be strong for him. He was my younger brother and I had to be there for him since he didn't have any friends to turn to. I knew that I had to suck it up and be his rock from now on.

"Alex where are you?" I asked. He gave me the info and I wrote it down on a pad of paper. "Ok, I am going to get the earliest flight to Maryland as soon as possible." I said wiping my eyes as another tear left them.

"Ok." He said.

"Ok, don't worry…it's going to be ok." I said. I stayed on the phone with him for a few more minutes then we hung up. I held the phone to my heart and started crying again. Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm. I knew that I had to get ready for the worst few weeks of my life soon. This time I only cried for about ten minutes then stood up with everyone looking at me in shock. I went to the bathroom and wiped my face off and blew my nose. I stopped crying and walked out back into the kitchen. "Ok…I need to find a flight to Maryland." I said. I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed my laptop then walked back down into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Ali…you don't need to do that right now. You need to grieve." Paul said.

"No I don't. I don't have time for that." I said pulling up the internet and searching for the earliest flight to Maryland leaving from Seattle International. After a few minutes of searching I found one that was leaving going toward Maryland but it landed in Indianapolis and didn't leave for three days. "SHIT!!" I yelled slamming my fist on the table. Everyone looked at me since they were just standing around whispering.

"What?" Embry asked.

"The next flight that takes off from S.I. isn't for three days and it stops in Indianapolis, Indiana." I said slamming my head into my hand.

"Well maybe that's a good thing. That would give you a few days to get funeral arrangements together and give you time to swallow everything." Paul said.

"I don't have a few days; I don't even have a day. My mom is dead, my dad is in jail for several things and my brother is just a week away from being put in the system. I need to leave like yesterday." I said getting emotional.

"Well what about the Cullen's? They always seem to have hook-ups for that kind of stuff." Jake said. I looked up at him and sniffed.

"Do you think they would help?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course they will. You're like one of them…well except you aren't a vampire but you know what I mean." He said.

"That's great…will you give them a call?" I asked. He nodded his head and grabbed the phone then walked into the living room. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Ali…why don't you let us help you with everything?" Emily said.

"You don't have to do that." I said not looking at them.

"We want to…it's the least we could do." She said. I nodded my head and my laptop disappeared from in front of me.

"What do you want us to do?" Leah asked.

"Um…well my mom's birthplace is Yakima so I was thinking about burying her there. Could someone look for churches there for the uh…showing and stuff?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem." Emily said. I lifted my head and tried to think.

"I need someone to contact our family lawyer so I could get her will." I said wiping my eyes.

"I can do that." Sam said. I nodded my head.

"His number should be in my cell phone." I said handing him the phone from my pocket. Sam took it and headed to the living room just as Jake came back into the kitchen.

"Well there is some good news." He said smiling. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to go on. "There is a private flight leaving from Port Angeles tomorrow morning and it's a nonstop flight to Maryland." He said.

"What time does it leave?" I asked.

"About five-thirty. We just have to tell them how many of us are going." He said.

"I'm going." Emily said.

"Me too." Embry jumped in.

"Same here." Everyone agreed they would go. He nodded his head and headed back into the living room. Everything was quiet for a few minutes till we heard slow and quiet footsteps coming toward the kitchen. A second later Kim and Jared walked into the kitchen. Kim was leaning onto Jared for support. Kim looked at me and panic washed over her face.

"What happened?" she asked stopping at the entrance. I had totally forgotten that she was upstairs asleep I hope that my crying didn't wake her up. Seth walked over to Jared and whispered in his ear whose eyes bulged out of his head almost. Kim looked up at him then back at me just as he lowered his head to her ear. A minute later she was out of his grasp and rushing to me. I stood up just as she got to me and we embraced each other. "Oh my god Ali I am so sorry." She said. I nodded my head and started crying just a little bit. It was as if my tear ducts were almost empty. We hugged each other for a few minutes till I stopped crying and she moved back. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Ok as I'll ever be I guess." I said wiping my nose and eyes for the thousandth time in just a few hours. She touched my face and hugged me again but this one didn't last long.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"No…I just want you to get better." I said. She reached out and touched my arm.

"Ali you are probably in more pain than I am. You were there for me so let me be here for you." She said looking at me. I knew that she wasn't going to leave me alone even though I wouldn't be.

"Ok." I answered. Just then Jake and Sam came back into the kitchen.

"We got eleven plain tickets waiting for us tomorrow in the morning. They all send their condolences and they also said that they want you to send them the bills for everything and they will pay for it just so things will be easier on you." He said sitting the phone down on the counter.

"I can't let them do that." I said looking at him.

"That's what I told them but Esme herself said that she will force the bill from you if she has to and you know she doesn't like to get violent." He said. I sighed and nodded my head then looked at Sam.

"The lawyer said that he will send the will to you as soon as he can. He also sends his condolences." He said.

"I found a hotel near where they were staying in Maryland. I got two suits so everyone will be close together instead of spread all throughout the hotel." Emily said looking up from the computer. I nodded my head and sighed.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Quil asked.

"The only thing left to do is pack our things I guess." I said with another sigh. They nodded their heads and looked at the floor. "I think…I'm gonna go pack my stuff. I'll see you all in the morning." I said. I half smiled at everyone then walked up to the bedroom. Once inside I sat on the edge of my bed for a few minutes and just stared at the floor. After a while I started to hear the door open and close several times and everyone eventually leave. I finally got up off the bed and grabbed my luggage set then started packing everything. I was in the closet grabbing things and throwing them into my big suitcase so I could fold it later. I sat on the floor once I had all my clothes picked out and started folding them. I picked up shirts and folded them then put them in a pile together. After I folded everything I zipped it up and wheeled it out to the bedroom door then started gathering my toiletries and other stuff to put in my cosmetic case then packed shoes and other stuff. The final thing I had to pack was my funeral and showing outfit. At that time Paul walked in and quietly walked up to me. I turned around and hugged him. I didn't cry, I just hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. "Thank you." I said in his hear.

"I'm here for you…no matter what." He said. He squeezed me then let me go so we could finish packing. After another hour and a half we finished and I decided to go to sleep so I changed into my pajamas and went to bed while he did whatever.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning at four-thirty. Paul was still asleep so I woke him up gently so we could get ready. I picked out my outfit while he called the gang to make sure they were up. I got dressed while he went to see if Kim and Jared were up, which they were. Once I was dressed I carried my stuff down to the living room where Kim and Jared were dressed and sitting on the couch. Paul came down behind me carrying the rest of our stuff. "How you doing?" Kim asked getting up carefully and coming over to me to give me a hug.

"I'll be ok eventually." I said hugging her back.

"Sam and Emily said they will meet us there and everyone else is already on their way so our cab should be here in a few." Paul said standing next to me. I wrapped my arm around his and leaned my head on his should. Right on time there was a honk from outside and Jared opened the door. The guys carried our luggage out to the van while Kim and I got in. Kim and Jared would sit in front while Paul and I sat in the back.

"Make sure the windows and doors are locked." I told Paul before he went inside to grab the last bag. A few seconds later he came out with the bag in hand and closing the front door. He put it in and joined me in the back. Jared closed the door and the driver pulled out of the drive way and headed to the airport. Paul grabbed my hand and I laid my head on his arm. I was tired but I couldn't sleep so I just stared at the back of the seat in front of us and thought about everything that has happened in the last few weeks. It seemed like my whole life was taking control of its own and it decided to ruin it. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that by the time I came out of them I realized we were already at the airport. I let go of Paul's hand so he and Jared could grab our luggage and load it onto a trolley. Kim and I grabbed our carry-on bags then waited on the guys. We didn't have to worry about paying him because the Cullens paid for the cab in advanced. When the guys finally got everything out they pushed them into the airport while Kim and I linked arms and followed behind them.

Once inside we went to the luggage check in and to get our tickets. It took about fifteen minutes to get everything checked in but only two minutes to get the tickets. Once we had them we had to head through security then to the gate where our flight left from. Once we got there we saw the rest of the gang already there waiting for us. Once they saw us they all came up to me and gave me a hug. I don't know what it is but hugging several people who have a body temp of 108.5 that makes you feel better. "What time does the flight arrive?" I asked nobody in particular.

"The lady at the gate said about ten minutes." Seth said yawning. I nodded my head and sat with everyone while we waited. While we waited I let my eyes wonder and I ended up watching the people walk by our large group and stare at the guys. I was so amazed at how it didn't bother them that people stared because they aren't like your average teenage boys. They are extremely tall, tan, very muscular and not to mention loud but still…it would bother me. I eventually lost interest in the passerbys so I just started to think about nothing in particular. After a few minutes of doing that the lady at the gate announced the arrival of our plan. Everyone grabbed their carry-on bags and headed to the gate. She checked our tickets and wished us a good flight then we all headed down the terminal onto the tarmac and to the plane which was a small private jet which was just big enough for all of us luckily. We were all greeted by the captain at the bottom of the steps before we boarded the plane. Inside it was like flying in first class but a little bit smaller. It wasn't one of the private jets that fit five or six but it fit all of us and probably could fit three of the Cullens with us. We all took a seat and got ready to take off. The stewardess showed us how to buckle our belts, where the emergency exits are, the breathing masks and etc. Shortly after she closed the door and took her seat and the captain made an announcement about the weather we were expecting, were we would be landing to refuel (Cincinnati, OH) and then we were on our way. Shortly after reaching our designated height he came back on the radio and said we were free to move about the plane. I took my seat belt off and just talked to everyone every now and then. After a while I pulled my laptop out and signed into IM to see if Alex was on and thankfully he was.

(Alison _/Alex_ )

'Hey Al'

" _Hey Ali, r u on the plane?'_

'Yeah, been on it 4 a while. We r gonna stop in Ohio to refuel for about an hour then we will finish the flight to Maryland'

 _'ok that's great. How r u holding up?'_

'been better ya kno. 1st Nyoki, then the college thing now this…it just seems like my life is destined to be ruined

' _everything will get better eventually…we just gotta stick 2gether.'_

'I kno…so how are you holding up?'

 _'the cops keep calling to see if I found a place to go and I told them that I did…thank you by the way Alison'_

'no problem Al…just don't get in a lot of trouble when you get back here cause everything is already crazy and I don't know if I can handle bailing you out of jail every week.'

 _'ok…I will try'_ I talked to Alex on IM for a little while longer till he had to go because he was in a café using their internet. I closed my laptop and put it way then went back to talking to everyone. About two or three hours later the captain had everyone return to their seats and put their belts back on since we were going to be landing in just a few minutes. Once everyone was seated we started to get closer to the ground. A few minutes later we touched down and came to a halt a few seconds later. Since we had about an hour for the plane to fill up we all decided to head inside and look around at the shops and maybe buy a few things. Once inside I went straight to a coffee shop with the girls. Everyone got something and we went to sit at a table by the terminal. "So how's Alex doing?" Paul asked as we all sat drinking our coffee.

"He says he is doing well…the cops keep calling him to see if he has somewhere to go." I said taking a sip of my coffee. We all talked about nothing important till the lady at our gate said the plan was ready. Everyone quickly drank their coffee then we all headed back to the plane. Soon we were in the air and on our way to Maryland. That would take an hour or two then I would be able to see Alex. Luckily he gave us the address and we found out the town they lived in wasn't far from the airport, it was three miles outside of the town. This time I let my mind wonder and I ended up falling asleep.

~Paul's P.O.V~

Ali fell asleep next to me when we got on the plane again. For someone who just lost her mom she is holding it in pretty well, she really is a tough girl. She shifted in her sleep and rested her head on my shoulder then wrapped her arm around mine. I couldn't help but look down at her as she slept; she was more than perfect for me. I lowered my head and kissed the top of her head gently then looked out the window. After a while I started talking to Jake, Seth, Embry and Sam about nothing important. While I was talking to them Ali started to become restless and we all got quiet. She started crying in her sleep and talking, which she NEVER did and I would know. Suddenly her cried became louder and she jolted awake looking around. I rushed over to her and she instantly started crying into my chest while I just held her. I looked at everyone and they all had the same look on their faces; sympathy. Especially Jake, Seth and Leah since they all lost a parent even if it was a while ago. She stopped crying a few minutes later and Kim asked what happened.

"I dreamt that we were at the funeral in Yakima when vamps started showing up out of nowhere. You guys left and chased them away leaving Emily, Kim and I with everyone at the funeral. We got back home a few days later without hearing a word from any of you and when Kim and I walked in the front door…" she stopped as a tear slid down her cheek. She looked at me as if she were memorizing my face or something. "…and the house was trashed. Holes all over the walls, furniture broken, and a lot of blood. We followed it to the kitchen and through the back door. When we got on the back porch…" she started crying again but looked at everyone else.

"What happened?" I asked softly. She looked at me with tears running down her face.

"Everyone was dead. Everyone was torn limb from limb." She cried putting her hands on her knees. I instantly took her into my arms and tried to calm her down.

"It was just a dream Ali…we're right here and we're not going anywhere any time soon." I said softly. Shortly after that she fell back to sleep and I ran my fingers through my hair. Nobody really knew what to say after that so the rest of the flight was in complete silence until the captain announced our arrival.

~Alison's P.O.V~

After having my nightmare break down I fell asleep again but I was soon woken up by Paul shaking my shoulder gently. "Babe, we're here." He said softly. I sat up in the chair and wiped my face off then stood up. Everyone headed off the plane and to the shuttle which already had our luggage on it. We all took a seat and headed to the cab which was out front waiting on us. Once there the guys loaded all the luggage and we all filed in. I didn't let go of Paul the entire ride to the address Alex gave us. After a fifteen-twenty minute drive we pulled up to a one story ranch house.

"Here you are." The driver said putting the van in park. I opened the door and got out. As soon as my feet touched the ground the front door of the house opened and Alex walked out and stood on the porch. We both looked at each other and just stared for a minute but then I darted toward him and he ran toward me. We embraced each other in a hug and he started crying. I wanted so badly to just bawl my eyes out right there but I had to be strong for him since he was my younger brother and I was taking him in.

"It's ok Al…we still got each other." I said hugging him. He stopped crying and led us all into the house. The guys were outside unloading the van while us girls walked in with Alex. The house was really cute; it kind of reminded me of our house that we used to have when we lived in Louisiana. Small but cozy and very homey. Time seemed to fly by once everything thing was brought into the house and we started working on the funeral plans. Emily, Kim and I did research on companies that would send my mom from Maryland to Washington, we looked for a casket, tombstone, everything that had to be done basically. Everything started to get over whelming so we stopped and saw that it was two in the morning and decided to crash for the night. Everyone slept in the living on air mattresses on the floor while Alex slept in his room down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ali." A voice whispered next to me softly. I rolled over and moaned as I fell back to sleep, which didn't last long for the voice came again a second later. "Ali…sweetie." This time a hand followed and touched my shoulder.

"What?" I moaned rolling back over.

"You need to wake up." I peeked open my eye and saw my mom kneeling in front of me. I jumped up and gasped while looking at her. My eyes were scratchy so I quickly rubbed them then looked back at her…but she was gone. Instead Emily was standing in front of me looking at me. I started to breath heavy, my heart was racing and it was hard to breath. I grabbed my chest trying to breath. "Ali? What's wrong?" she asked going into mother mode.

"Can't…breath." I gasped.

"Sam, Paul, Someone!!" she yelled coming over to me. I was wheezing really loud…I was having a panic/asthma attack. "Ali…listen to me, focus on your breathing. You need to calm down." She said grabbing my face. Just then everyone came rushing into the living room crowding around me. With the guys' body heat surrounding me it was making it harder to breath.

"What's wrong with her?" Kim asked. I looked at Alex whose eye grew about ten sizes bigger. He disappeared while I sat on the couch and gasped.

"I can't breathe." I said. I pushed everyone out of my way and ran outside into the cooler air. As soon as I got into the yard I fell to the ground and laid on my back.

"ALI!" Paul yelled running over to me. Everyone stood around me and Alex kneeled next to me and lifted his hand. He had my inhaler; I haven't had an asthma attack since my graduation. It usually flairs up when I have panic attacks just like now. I opened my mouth and he stuck it in then squeezed it two times. I inhaled the medicine and held my breath for a couple seconds. It helped a little so he did it two more times. It helped a lot more this time. I laid on the ground while my wheezing slowed down. Everyone was so worried about me, which I wasn't used to. Finally my breathing returned to normal and I inhaled deep breaths.

"Ali are you ok?" Alex asked from beside me.

"Yeah. I am now." I said slowly sitting up.

"What caused you to have a panic attack?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him that I saw mom…well at least I THINK I saw our mom. Either way I wasn't going to say it for two reasons; one: I had just woken up so she was a dream and two: they would think I was crazy so I said the only thing that came to my mind.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said standing up and walking back into the house. I walked in with everyone following me and sat on the couch.

"Ali that is the worst one you've had in ten years so what triggered the attack?" Alex asked. I looked at him in nervousness because I knew that he and everyone else wasn't going to let this go. I didn't want people thinking I was crazy but I didn't wanna lie to Alex because he knew better than anyone. "Ali." He said looking at me.

"When I woke up I thought I saw mom. Who knows maybe I did or maybe I'm going crazy." I said looking at the floor.

"You thought you saw mom?" he asked in disbelief. I didn't say anything so I just nodded my head.

"That's normal you know." Leah said. I looked up at her confused.

"Seeing my dead mother is normal?" I asked.

"Yeah…it's all a part of the grieving stages. Anger, denial, mourning, rejection and self-pity. If things get bad you will end up seeing things." she said. Everyone was now looking at her in disbelief. "What? When dad died mom wanted us all to go to family grieving therapy and the therapist said that it happens from time to time." She said.

"Wow. Who knew you were so insightful?" Embry teased. She glared at him and smack in upside his head.

"So I'm not crazy?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled. I sighed in relief then smiled. "Ok, now that I know I am not crazy or something why did I get waken up?" I asked.

"Oh, your mother's Will came...the lawyer dropped it off and said that if you had any questions to give him a call." Emily said then turned and walked away. She returned a second later with a large envelope in her hands. Alex sat next to me as I took it and opened it. We looked it over for a few minutes seeing what her final wishes were, if she had any burial requests and all that stuff. We decided to take what we wanted of her personal belongings; like I wanted all the Christmas decorations, Halloween stuff, her expensive china with china cabinet, and a few other things like that. Alex took her Breaking Benjamin CDs, Nirvana CDs, and a few other CDs and things. The guys went out to get boxes so we could pack everything we wanted and some of Alex's stuff. This was our mission for the day; to get everything packed and shipped to La Push. We're having everything sent to the Cullen's house since I gave them an extra key and they said they would get everything moved in and set up Alex's room for him. A few hour after packing stuff we finished up then Sam, Emily, Quil and Seth went to FedEx so they could ship it. Emily was going to make sure the china didn't get broken or anything but as for the big furniture it was being shipped by a different company who shipped big stuff.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of the stuff?" Alex said as the rest of us sat around the living room just hanging.

"Well we're gonna have to come back for dad's trial right after the funeral so while we are staying here maybe we could sell the rest of the stuff and put the money in a college fund for you or something." I said looking at him. He nodded and looked at the floor.

"How are we going to pay for the funeral?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that little bro…I got it all covered." I said touching his hand. "Did we ever find someone who will send her to Washington?" I asked Paul.

"Um…I'm not sure but we can look for some places if you want." He said.

"That's fine I got it." I said. I stood up and walked over to where my laptop was in the kitchen and started looking up places. Forty-five minutes later I found someone who would do it but it was going to cost quite a lot. I told him that I wanted a temporary casket since the one that she specifically wanted was going to be in Yakima waiting and he cut half the cost so that lowered the price a little bit. I gave him the information to the morgue where she was and he said she should be in Washington in four days. After that I turned off the computer and walked back out into the living room. "Ok, I need to find out what's going on with dad so we need to go to the court house." I said. While everyone was getting dressed the rest of the gang showed back up so I filled them in and they started getting ready.

After everyone was dressed we headed out and walked to the court house in town. It took us a few minutes to get there but once we did I went to the inmate information desk and asked a few questions. I found out that his court date for people to come and testify was the day after the funeral so we would have to leave immediately afterwards. I was asked if I wanted to see him and it took me a second to think of my answer. "No…but could you give him a message?" I asked.

"It depends on what it is but I will see." The guy behind the desk said.

"Ok, can you tell him I hope he dies in this place then burns in hell?" I said. I didn't give him a chance to respond because I turned around and walked out. While we were walking back to the house it started to sprinkle. "Ok, his court date is the day after the funeral so Alex and I are gonna have to leave that night but if you all wanna come its cool." I said.

"Ali I just thought of something…how are mom's friends supposed to know about the funeral if we haven't sent them an email or anything?" Alex said walking next to me. I stopped in my tracks and realized we forgot to send them an email.

"Shit…ok uh when we get back I will just look through mom's address book and get everyone's email addresses and send them one." I said. We finished the walk to the house and I immediately grabbed the book and my laptop then got to work. I created a mass email to be sent to all three hundred of her friends and even to family. I gave them the info about the showing and the funeral. After typing that long email up I sent it to everyone in the 'SEND TO' bar then logged out. I knew that several people were going to reply so I planned to stay offline for a few days. It seemed like everything has been so overwhelming the last day and a half. I hardly slept the last two nights, I've had so much to do, I've been making sure Alex doesn't slip into a massive depression and I've been trying not to cry a lot since I wanted to be strong for him. I was putting so much pressure on myself that Paul was constantly asking me to slow down and take a break but there was so much to do even with everyone doing as much as they can.

"Who wants Chinese?" Sam asked from the living room. Everyone responded except for me, I was too busy to eat take out or even a sandwich. Sam went out with Emily and got everyone's food. I decided to go into the guest room so I could focus on the things I was working on. I looked over mom's will to make sure that I hadn't missed anything in the funeral arrangements that she wanted. She wanted to be buried in her black and pink suit, the bracelet I got her for mother's day nine years ago, the necklace Alex made for her a few months ago and some other stuff that was precious to her like some pictures of us. Also she wanted to be buried at sunset in a Weeping Willow tree since those were her favorites. So far I have followed everything to her exact specifications. I heard Sam and Emily walk through the door and the guys go crazy trying to get their food. I put everything down onto the bed and laid back looking at the ceiling just thinking. My mind was going so fast that I couldn't focus on one thing to think about so I ended up falling asleep.

~A few hours later~

I wasn't quite sure what time it was but everyone was still up and in the other room laughing. I got out of bed and walked out into the living room where everyone was. "Hey sleeping beauty." Paul said standing up and walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and inhaled his scent. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you wanna go for a walk with me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure sounds good." He said.

"Hey uh Paul and I are gonna go for a walk so be back in a little bit." I said. Everyone nodded their head or responded so I grabbed his hand and we walked out into the chilly air. It was dark out but the streets were lit up by street lamps. It was a clear night out and you could see the stars for miles.

"So why did you suddenly wanna go on a walk?" he asked as we held hands walking down the street toward the town.

"I just wanted to get out. It seems like so much has happened the last couple weeks that we really haven't spent any time together alone." I replied.

"That's true. Well I'm glad that we're doing this." He said looking down at me. I looked up at him and smiled as we continued into the town. Everything was lit up by outdoor Christmas lights even though it wasn't December yet. In the middle of the town there was a court yard thing that had a gazebo in the middle which was surrounded by flowers and it was so cute. We walked up the steps and sat on the bench that was in it. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, surrounding me in his body heat. He was so great to me and I loved knowing that he did. He was always there for me even when I didn't want him to be which was hardly ever but still I loved that about him.

"Hey, I wanna thank you for everything. Helping me with the funeral and everything." I said looking up at him. He looked at me and smiled the crooked smile I love.

"You don't have to thank me; I would do anything for you in a heartbeat." He smiled down at me. I don't know what happened but I started to get emotional for some reason. I lowered my head and looked at my shoes as tears started to build up. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked lifting my chin making me look at him.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I am crying i guess I haven't gotten much sleep lately." I said wiping my eyes. "I've got so much on my plate that I don't know how to handle it all I guess." I said.

"You don't have to do everything at once and you do have a rather large group of friends that are willing to help you." He said rubbing his hand across my cheek. I didn't wanna respond so I just did the thing we haven't did in what seemed like forever. I reached up and pressed my lips to his quite firmly, like we hadn't kissed in years. He responded and returned the kiss just as strong. We sat on the bench for I don't know how long and made out. Every time we kissed everything seemed to wash away and everything was ok. After a while I ended up straddling him on the bench while he held onto me by my waist. I slid my fingers through his hair and to the back of his head and gave it a little pull which drove him crazy like always. "That's not fair." He said releasing my lips.

"What?" I asked innocently. He didn't answer just looked at me and smiled. I lend my head forward and rested my forehead against his. "I love you Paul." I said playing with his hair.

"I love you too." He said. He lifted his lips to mine and gave me a little peck. Even in the worst of moments he always seemed to make me feel better. "Come on, let's head back before everyone puts out a missing persons report." He said. I wrapped my arm around his neck and didn't get up. "Fine but we still have to head back." He said. He grabbed ahold of my thighs and stood up. Without any trouble at all he walked us back to the house where everyone was at. Once we were inside everyone looked at us and gave me a weird look. "She didn't wanna walk." Paul said walking over to the couch and plopping me down on it.

"Have a good walk?" Kim asked from the other couch across from me.

"Yeah…the stars are beautiful." I said smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you." Paul said taking my hand into his, I looked at him smiling.

"Well we better get to sleep because we have to get packed for our flight in the morning to Yakima." Sam said. Everyone groaned but got ready for bed or to lay down. Sam and Emily were sleeping in my parent's room and the guest room hadn't been slept in yet except by me so Paul and I decided to sleep in there tonight. After I got my pajamas on and my teeth brushed I walked into the guest room to see Paul lying in bed in his boxers. It was uncomfortably hot in the room and I was going to sleep in a t-shirt and shorts but changed my mind. After I closed the door Paul patted the spot next to him as I made my way over. I pulled my shirt off revealing my bare breast then pulled my shorts off showing my black lace thong. His eyes about popped out of his head when he saw me.

"What?" I asked looking at him while putting my hand on my hip.

"You are so hot." He said. I smirked then walked toward him while swaying my hips from side to side. As I got to the foot of the bed I got on my hands and knees then crawled up to him while sticking my butt up in the air. He swallowed quickly then licked his lips just before I got to him. "Why do you have to tease me?"

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Yeah…I know." He replied.

"Did it feel different to you this time?" I asked leaning back and looking at him. He looked at me confused for a second then started nodding his head.

"Yeah…maybe it was because we were so horny." He said. I was quiet for a minute then I finally realized why it felt different.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." I said raising my hands to my hair.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I know why it felt different." I answered. He was still inside me so he hadn't realized it yet.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"We forgot to do something." I said looking down. He looked at me with a thinking look on his face then he finally thought about it.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I lifted up so he would slide out of me and looked down, his eyes followed and sure enough there in plain sight.

"We forgot the condom." I said falling back against the bed.

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe we forgot it." He said. I started to space out freaking out about not wearing one, my last period and all that while he ranted on about how he never forgot to put one on. Then he said something about it being my fault for being so damn sexy and tempting him. That kind of made me laugh to myself. Ok, so my period was a week and the days ago…you usually ovulate two weeks after that so maybe I'm in the clear. "Ali…are you ok?" he asked leaning over me.

"Oh uh yeah. Just thinking." I said. "I think I'm ok…I don't think I ovulated yet so I'm ok." I said sighing. We were quiet for a few minutes with no sound except our breathing and the crickets outside. "We better get to bed…got an early and busy day tomorrow." I said. He agreed and we got ready again but this time went to bed with his arm around my waist holding me. I hope I'm in the clear.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ok, we have to meet with the funeral home when we get there to make sure everything is in order. The company that is sending your mom to Washington said she will be there tomorrow morning so that will be enough time to get everything in order for the showing at the funeral home and everyone you email responded, they're all gonna make it." Emily said as we sat on the plane waiting to take off to Washington.

"Ok, is the headstone ready and the hearse?" I asked writing everything down.

"Yeah, just waiting on yours and Alex's approval." Jake replied.

"Ok and I have the pictures of her for the showing. I hope this is everything we need to do." I said looking at the papers in my hand. I'd gone over my mom's will a million times before we left the house to make sure I had everything she wanted to be buried in. "Thanks everyone…for helping out even though you didn't have to." I said looking up at the gang.

"Well you're practically family so even if we didn't wanna we did it anyways." Leah said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smiling at the thought of being a part of their family.

"Thank you." I smiled. Finally the plane took off into the air and we were on a one way to Washington. About an hour after we took off Jake's phone started ringing like crazy. It was Alice, I could tell because his phone was obnoxiously loud. "So is your mom gonna be able to make it?" I asked Leah.

"Yeah, she and Billy are riding together. She said they were leaving tonight so that they can get there to help us in the morning." She answered from her seat. Everyone was basically relaxing during the flight except for Embry, Quil, and Seth who were laughing at something. It didn't bother me until we got ready to land in Yakima a few hours later when they started to stare at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked annoyed. They quickly looked away and sat in their seat as we started to descend toward the ground. A few hours ago Jake was on the phone with Alice who talked forever but when he got off he informed us that they would be at the airport waiting for us to take us to the hotel also that Alex's room was done. They had booked a hotel for us all and a few other things which was really sweet of them. As the plane landed on the tarmac they started staring at me again. "What?" I yelled annoyed. They busted out laughing but finally answered me.

"We heard that you had a good night." Embry replied.

"What?" I asked.

"You're pretty loud for a tiny girl." Quil said. My face instantly turned deep tomato red when he said that. I put my hood up and put my sunglasses on while everyone laughed at me. It was so humiliating. Paul yelled at them to stop but they didn't until Sam and Jake yelled at them then they stopped thankfully. It took me a minute to think of a comeback but I finally had one.

"You guys really shouldn't be jealous you know…maybe if you were half as good looking at Paul you three might be able to get some too." I said glaring at them. Everyone busted out laughing except them, they just pouted.

"That was rude." Quil said.

"Don't dish out if you can't handle the comeback." I said. They continued to pout till the door opened. Everyone stood up and headed out to the Cullens. When I saw them they looked sympathetic and happy to see me. I walked over to them and they all gave me hugs. Everyone then got in the cars and we headed to the hotel that they had booked for us all. This was mine and Alex's first time being in Yakima so we were site seeing with our noses pressed against the windows. It was nice to see where my mom grew up. A few minutes later after that short drive we pulled up to the lobby doors and got out where a valet took the cars and parked them. Carlisle showed us which room we were all in and everyone hung out in the largest suit which was the Cullens. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Edward helped me with a few of the arrangements so I could finalize everything. Alex, Carlisle, Jasper, Paul, Alice and I went to look at the casket and the headstone to make sure it's what she wanted.

(Everything is boring for now so I'm gonna skip ahead to the day of the showing and funeral)

"Is everything ready?" I asked Rosalie who was helping me get everything ready for the showing at the funeral home like setting up the pictures, flowers and a few other things.

"Yeah, except for you." She smiled at me. I was in a pair of sweats, flip flops and a tank top.

"Yeah, I just have to add the pictures and stuff to her casket but she's not in it yet and…I don't know if I will be able to do it." I said looking at a picture of us at Holiday World in 2004.

"Go back to the hotel and get ready, I will do all that for you." She said taking the picture.

"Don't you have to get ready?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm a vampire. It will take me two seconds to get ready." She answered.

"True. Ok thank you Rosie." I said giving her a hug then headed out to the car then to the hotel. Once there I got out and ran up to our room to get ready. Everyone was almost ready in their black attire.

After I got dressed I sat on the bed and put my shoes on. While I was doing that Alex came into the room with a tie in his hand. "Can you help me?" he asked. I looked at him and he was in a black tux, black dress shoes and his hair was combed nicely.

"Sure." I said standing up to help him. I took the tie and put it around his neck. "You look nice Alex." I said.

"Thanks…I figured I could dress nice for once for mom." He said. I finished fixing it and looked at him.

"Mom would love it." I smiled at him. It looked like he was about to cry so I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. He didn't really cry but he did shed a few tears which hit my shoulder and slid down my back. "Let's get this over with." I said rubbing his arms. I really wanted it to happen and be over with because I didn't wanna remember this day even though I would. We headed out into the sitting room where everyone was. "Everyone ready?" I asked quietly.

"Yep." Emmett said. I realized that Rosalie was at his side looking as beautiful as usual. She nodded her head and we all headed out then to the lobby. The valets got the cars and we loaded up once they pulled up then took off to the funeral home. There were only a few more hours till the sun started to set so Alex and I had only a few hours to meet with our family and mom's friends. Once we got out I noticed that people were already showing up and were already there. I fixed my dress and so did the rest of the girls, they guys also fixed their dress clothes. The gang looked so handsome in their button down shirts and dress pants. It would be too hot for them if they wore jackets so they didn't which was fine with me. I saw one of my little cousins look at us then run inside, probably to tell everyone that we were there.

"You ready for this bro?" I asked Alex.

"I guess…let's go." He said. He grabbed my hand and we walked in together with everyone behind us. Paul grabbed ahold of my other hand and I squeezed it. As we walked into the room everyone turned and looked at us. They all had sympathetic expressions on their faces as we passed them and walked to the front. The gang sat down in the crowd while Alex, Paul and I stood at the front. Paul refused to sit down since he wanted to be up there for me so I let him. Esme brought up a box of Kleenex just in case one of us started crying. As we got ready the people that were in charge of the funeral home came in and opened her casket revealing my mother in it in her suit. My breath stopped and I grabbed for Paul while Alex grabbed me. It was the first time I had seen her since they moved and this is not the way I wanted to see her. I finally got ahold of myself and then people started coming up to pay their respects. Of course every single one of my family members wanted to know who Paul was so I of course introduced him to everyone. After everyone had come up to us and after many fallen tears it was time for people to talk about my mom. Memories, jokes, and some great words were spoken about her. Alex and I even said a few words even though we didn't say a lot we still said some stuff. When everyone was done talking everyone just mingled for a few minutes, while I stood at the front of the room staring at my mom in the casket. I couldn't help but feel guilty that this had to be the last time I saw her because I didn't wanna move with her. Before I knew it Alex had come up to me and said that it was time to head to the graveyard. Alex had asked our cousin Bobby, my mom's brothers Jason and Kevin, also Paul and Jake to help carry her out to the hearse. Everyone headed outside so they could make a path to get her out. It took about a minute to get her out and in then everyone was getting in the cars. We had a police escort like every other funeral in America does so once we got on the road cars were pulling over to make way for us. I saw several people who would lower their head or do the cross as to pay their respects. Once we got to the graveyard everyone headed to the spot that she was gonna be buried in while the guys got ready to carry her over. My uncles Jason, Kevin, my Aunt Miranda, Alex and I sat next to the coffin once it was in place while everyone sat in the rest of the chairs on the other side and at the end. The gang chose to stand behind us so they didn't take up seats for her friends and our family. The preacher started the funeral just as the sun was setting with a prayer, then he said a few things and then everything went by in a blur. I sat in the chair holding Alex's hand and cried into his shoulder. He had a hand on mine while a warm hand was placed on my shoulder. When the caretaker started to lower her casket into the ground I busted into tears. Harder than I have since I found out she died. There were several other people crying to even a few guys were in tears. Alex turned to me and we held each other why we cried. We cried so long that when we finally pulled apart everyone was almost gone and the sun was seconds away from setting and turning the sky black.

"We gotta go babe." Paul said from behind me. I nodded my head and stood up while he wrapped his arms around me. Leah was the closest to Alex so she hugged him for support. I looked at her and she was crying as well. It was weird seeing her cry. Paul started to lead me away from her grave and I literally thought I heard my heart rip in half from how hard I was shaking from crying. Once we got in the car I lowered my head to my hands and cried. I cried till we got to the hotel, sucked it up long enough to walk through the lobby to the room then I walked straight to the room Paul and I were staying in then started crying all over again.

~A few hours later~

I have stopped crying but my eyes and nose are puffy, my throat is sore, and I fell like crap. I've been lying in the bed in my dress since we got back to the hotel. Nobody has come in here except Alex to make sure I was still alive a few times. Now I am just laying here on my side staring out the window…just staring.

~Paul's P.O.V~

It has ripped my heart apart seeing Alison in so much pain like this and there was really nothing that I could do to take it away except be there for her but she just wants to be alone. A few hours ago she stopped crying and hasn't cried since so fearing the worst I panicked so I sent Alex in to make sure she was ok. He said that she was laying on the bed staring out the window. I've been sitting in a chair in the dining area just looking at my hands for about an hour. "Paul…I have something to tell you." Sam said walking over to me. I sat up and looked at him as he sat in a chair across from me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We have to get going if we're gonna make it to her father's trial tomorrow." He said.

"I know…she just needs time to herself." I said looking from my hands to him to the door. I heard the bed squeak signaling that she had gotten up out of it. Seconds later the door opened and Alison appeared in the door way with red puffy eyes and nose.

~Alison's P.O.V~

I had been thinking about the trial tomorrow and I really didn't wanna go but I did so I could just see his face when he was sentenced. We had to head back by tonight so I got up and changed into more comfortable clothes and packed my stuff up. After everything was done I walked out and into the sitting room. As I opened the door everyone looked at me like they expected me to be dead or something. I didn't wanna say anything so I just walked to the door with my suitcase behind me as everyone stared. "Ali, where are you going?" Kim asked from the couch.

"Maryland." I said reaching for the knob but before I could I was being pulled away from it.

"Let everyone pack their stuff up and we all will go." Alice said sitting me down on the couch. I sat there and just stared at the window. I don't know what happened but one minute I'm sitting on the couch looking out the window the next everything is black and I'm lying on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up I was no longer on the couch in the sitting room but I was in a bed but not just any bed, the bed in the guest room in Maryland. I jolted up confused more than ever because it felt like I had just been asleep for a few hours. I looked down and I was in my pajamas instead of my dress, I quickly got out of the bed and ran into the living room. When I walked in everyone looked up at me with wide eyes. "What the hell happened to me!?" I yelled scared and confused since I didn't know what has happened, I didn't know what day it was nothing.

"Jasper used his powers on you so you would sleep but when he stopped you wouldn't wake up." Jake said looking up at me from the board game they were all playing. I was immediately pissed.

"You used your power on me!?" I yelled walking over to Jasper. Everybody immediately jumped up and Paul grabbed my arms.

"It wasn't my idea." Jasper said looking behind me. It didn't take me long to figure out whose idea it was since a sigh gave him away. I turned around and looked at him.

"You told him to use his power on me Alex?" I asked looking at him. He lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why would you do that?" I asked walking up to him.

"Because you were acting the same way when Samantha died." He said looking up at me. "And I can't lose you too." He said tearing up. In case you're wondering…Samantha used to be my best friend since kindergarten. She died five years ago by a drug over dose. When she died I went into a major depression, I would stay out late, get drunk, and I would go days without sleeping. In that period of time I was in a trance almost, I was so devastated from her dying that I was a zombie, I would hardly eat, I really didn't talk to anybody till I got a taste of reality when…I'd rather not think about it but let's just say it snapped me out of my destructive behavior and cleaned up my act. I looked up at Alex and sighed. "I can't lose you too so I asked him to put you to sleep for a while." He said as a tear left his eye. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me.

"I'm sorry Al…I would never do that again. You're not going to lose me, not for another ninety years." I said hugging my brother. We hugged for a few minutes before he dried up his tears and pulled away from me. "Better?" I asked.

"Yea." He said wiping his eyes. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead which always grossed him out. "Way to ruin a moment sis." He said gagging and scrubbing his forehead with his sleeve.

"You're welcome." I turned to look at everyone else and sighed. I knew that someone was waiting to ask about Samantha, as I looked at everyone they all had the same facial expressions on their faces except Edward who seemed to notice that I knew he read my thoughts about Samantha. He lowered his head and looked away. "What day is it?" I asked looking out the window.

"The day of the trial. It starts in an hour." Alex said from behind me. I sighed in frustration for a few reasons; one: I wasn't dressed, two: I couldn't believe I slept that long and three: I wanted it to be over with.

"I guess I better get ready." I said turning around and heading back into the guest room. I quickly pulled out my suit case and started looking for something to wear that was court appropriate.

While I was getting dressed I heard the door creak open and I turned to see Paul walking in. "Hey." I said zipping my pants.

"Hey." He said. I looked at him and he had a hesitant expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting on the bed to put my shoes on. He ran his fingers through his hair then rubbed his neck.

"The pack was wondering what happened between you and your friend Samantha." He said avoiding eye contact. This caught me off guard. My foot fell to the floor and I stared up at him. "You don't have to tell us…I mean them if you don't want to." He said. I sighed and closed my eyes. I could tell everyone was concerned but I really didn't wanna talk about it since it was so hard to talk about but I didn't wanna hide it from Paul.

"I guess I should tell them…or they will never leave me alone." I said. He nodded his head but I could tell he was kinda worried he would say the wrong thing if he said anything. "Come on." I said grabbing his hand then walking out into the living room. Everyone turned their attention to me when we entered the room. "Paul told me that everyone here is nosey and want to know what happened with Samantha." I said looking at everyone. I knew that this was going to end with me in tears. Everybody in the room…the pack and the Cullens…were silent for the first time in a while. "Sa-Samantha was my best friend since kindergarten. She was always over at our place or I was over at hers, we were always together like we were stuck at the hip." I said looking around the room. This would only be the second time I had talked about her since she died because every time I did I ended up crying in a ball in my room. "Um…about fi-five years ago…" this was always the hardest part to say and to even think. "Five years ago Samantha committed suicide." I struggled to say as a tear built up in my eye. I looked up trying to hold it in. "She over dosed on a bottle of pain pills that her mom's doctor prescribed for her." I swallowed a lump that had built up in my throat and looked at the floor then let that tear fall to the ground. "I didn't handle it very well…When she died I went into a major depression, I would stay out late, get drunk, and I would go days without sleeping. In that period of time I was in a trance almost, I was so devastated from her dying that I was a zombie, I would hardly eat, and I really didn't talk to anybody about what I was going through." I looked around the room and everybody was in shock that I would have gone through his. "I was on a path that would end with me just like her…which almost happened when I took pills and drank a whole bottle of vodka. If it wasn't for Nyoki barking uncontrollably waking my family up I wouldn't be here." I said as a few more tears fell down my face dragging some eye liner with them. I wiped them away and dried my eyes. Everyone was in shock. "But I am better and am never going to do that again because it was the worst moment of my life." I said snickering. Suddenly everyone started talking at once, some yelling at me, others asking questions and stuff. Finally everyone settled down and we headed to the court. Once we got there we found the court room and took our seats. There were so many of us that we took up two rows of seats. We got ready for them to start when the judge came out and started. Paul was sitting on my left while Alex was sitting on my right, both holding one of my hands. We sat there listening to what the judge was saying until they sheriff brought our dad out. Alex and I squeezed each other's hands when he looked over at us. He started crying when he saw me but I just glared at him. I had no sympathy for him…I hoped he did life in jail. He wouldn't be here now if he wasn't an alcoholic and listened to me when I tried to get him help. He sat in the chair at the table on the other side of the room where is attorney was. The lady that was defending my mom was standing in front of us. She turned to look at us and smiled.

"Are you the children of Tasha Hill?" she asked looking at me and Alex. We looked at each other then stood up.

"Yes we are. I'm Alison and this is my brother Alex." I replied.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am sorry for your loss and I will be representing your mom." She said sticking out her hand.

"Thank you." I said.

"Would you be fine with testifying against your father?" she asked looking at both of us. I heard several people gasp behind me and Paul grab my hand. I looked at Alex who was looking at me. Neither of us wanted to testify against him but then again we did.

"I am but I can't. I just came to hear if he gets time." Alex said. She nodded then looked at me.

"Yes…I am willing to testify against him." I said without hesitation.

"Ok, when I will call you to the stands." She said. I nodded my head and sat back down. I couldn't believe that I just said that…I was just thinking it in my head but I'm not sure if I meant to say it out loud. Paul grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked straight ahead until I caught a glimpse of my father looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at him and he had tears streaming down his eyes and he was shaking his head. Finally they started and everything went by fast until I was called to the stands. "Your honor I would like to call Alison Hill to the stands. Ms. Hill is the daughter of Drew and Tasha hill." I stood up and walked over to the stand where I took my oath to tell the truth then took my seat. Then the questions started. "Ms. Hill…can you tell the court a little about your fathers drinking problems?" she asked standing in front of me. I nodded my head and looked at him.

"I love my father but he is an alcoholic." I answered.

"Can you elaborate what you mean…alcoholic?"

"Ever since I can remember he has been drunk every day. When he wakes up, he gets a beer. When he eats breakfast, beer. Lunch he drinks beer. By this time he is too wasted to even remember what two plus two is." I said. She nodded her head and walked away but continued asking questions. I answered all of them as honest as I could without stepping out of line. She asked if he had ever tried rehab and I instantly thought about the night he hit me. "No he hasn't." I answered.

"Have you or any of your other family members tried getting him help?" she asked.

"Yes…several times." I replied.

"Could you replay the events that happened on the night of August 24?" she asked. I looked at her in shock. How the hell did she know about that? I looked at everyone in my group and they were just as confused, especially Edward.

"How did you know about that night?" I asked.

"Ms. Hill please answer the question." The judge said. I was still totally confused on how she knew about that night. I looked at my dad and he lowered his head.

"The night of August 24th my dad was once again drunk like always. We had just moved to a town in Washington called Forks but the house was on the line of Forks and La Push. That night I was talking to my mom in the kitchen about sending him to rehab to get help. While I was talking to her he overheard our conversation and came into the kitchen yelling at me about how he didn't need help. While he was yelling his beer was getting all over everything so I tried to take it from him. He got mad and when I poured it down the drain he hit me." I said looking at Paul who too was remembering that night.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

"I ran out of the house and went into the woods then ran into a friend of mine who suggested that I could stay at his place if I wanted which I did."

"What happened after you moved in with him?" she questioned.

"Um…I told my mom that as long as he was there and not getting help that I was gone. I packed my stuff then moved out. A few weeks later my mom got relocated to here and they moved leaving me the house." I answered.

"When was the last time you talked to your mom before she passed?"

"When they moved."

"What would you like to see happen to your father?" she asked. My mouth fell open.

"Objection your honor." The lawyer working for my father yelled standing up.

"Sustained. Ms. Hill, please answer the question." The judge said.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded his head and I looked at the gang sitting in the crowd looking at me then I looked at my dad who was crying. "Honestly…what kid wants to see their parent in jail? I don't think you can find one who would, except me. He had this coming. If he would have just gone to rehab and cleaned up my mother wouldn't be dead because of his drunken ass. Do you know how embarrassing it was for Alex and myself not being able to invite friends over because you were always drunk? Do you know how much we went through? We could barely pay bills, for food all because you wanted to get drunk. I shouldn't have to feel ashamed to call you my dad but I do. I honestly hope that you rot in this place." I said looking at him. Nobody said anything…just stared at me. "May I step down?" I asked the judge who nodded his head and I jumped up then ran out to the lobby. I walked down the hall and stood in front of the large window that was over-looking the town. As I looked out I heard the large doors down the hall squeak then followed by footsteps. I didn't turn to see who it was because I already knew when warm arms wrapped around my waist. As soon as his warm breath hit my neck I turned into him and started crying. I cried for a while with him holding me in his arms. I finally stopped when Alice came out and said they had a verdict. We ran down the hall and back into the court room where I took my previous seat between Alex and Paul. The judge, the lawyers and the jury talked for a minute but I didn't hear anything they were saying until I heard their verdict.

"Guilty. We the jury request that Mr. Hill serve twenty years. Ten in the state prison and ten on probation and house arrest. While he is on house arrest and probation he is to be placed in the local rehabilitation center where he will take a three week rehab course."

"Granted." The judge said hammering his gavel and repeating what the juror spoke. I hugged Alex and somewhat smiled. FINALLY!!! Hopefully he will turn out to be better after all this is over. Over the course of the next few hours everything flew by, one minute we were in the court room the next we were on a flight back to Washington to our homes.

 ** _*A/N...this chapter was a bit of a challenge to write. Mostly because i have no personl experience and i don't know anyone that has been sent to rehab. Also, the whole trial was literally a 'winging it' moment. i have seen a lot of law and order and other shows like it so that is as far as my justice system knowledge goes in that area. Also, it was kinda rushed because when i originally wrote it i was having major writers block and just needed something to post._** ** _But anyway, unfortunately Paul and Allison's storyis coming to an end soon. There are less than five chapters left i believe. There will not be a sequel but i do have other FF that involve the Twilight universe. Make sure you check them ou if you haven't. one is completed and i am working on two others. Also there is another story thati will be posting after these three are complete. it is a Paul/OC/Jake triangle but i am gonn do some major changes to my OC. I was thinking about posting a Teaser chapter, but not sure if i should. Anyway, hope you enjoyed...let me know what you thought!!!!*_**


	16. Chapter 16

*3 weeks later*

Since we got back things have gotten somewhat better and are really good. Alex hasn't gotten in trouble, I've forgiven Jared, Kim has made a full recovery and so much more. The guys took on the roll as the unofficial big brothers for Alex…except Sam he was the better father figure I guess you could say. It made me happy to see him and Paul hanging out a lot…knowing that they were buds made me smile inside and out. They treated him just like he was a member of the pack. Everything was going good for everyone else except for me…I have been sick for four days and have been in bed for five. It sucks because Paul won't let me out of bed and when he has to patrol one of the other guys is here confining me to my bed. Kim would be the one doing it except everyone knows that I could take her so the guys are the ones being jerks. For four days all I have been doing is sitting on my butt, listening to music, playing on my laptop, and eating chicken noodle soup. That is the only thing that I am able to keep down and the only thing that doesn't smell like sewage.

I woke up this morning with a queasy feeling in my stomach. I shot out of the bed and ran across the hall to the bathroom. When I threw the door open it slammed against the wall probably waking someone up. While I shoved my head into the toilet bowl I heard someone yawn behind me without saying anything. "Ali?" I heard Kim's voice. I wiped my mouth once I stopped and rested against the wall. I hated throwing up for numerous obvious reasons; it made your breath smell, it burned, its nasty, painful and just gross. It was getting to the point that when I threw up I would bawl my eyes out from the pain. That's how much I was throwing up. Kim went to the sink and got me a glass of water then handed it to me. "You need to go to the doctors." She said sitting in front of me.

"I hate hospitals." I said taking a sip then sitting the glass down on the floor.

"You don't have to go to the hospital…you do have a friend that is a doctor don't you?" she said smiling at me.

"The guys won't even let me down the stairs…what makes you think they will let me go to the Cullens for Carlisle to look at me?" I asked looking at her.

"It would be your decision…they can't force you to stay home and not get looked at." She said.

"Good point…do you wanna go with me?" I asked. She nodded her head and we got up then went to our rooms to get dressed. It had started to snow out so it would be cold so I changed out of my shorts and put pants on, a long sleeve shirt and a sweater.

While I was getting dressed I heard Paul roll over and gasp. I turned to look at him and he looked at me confused. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"The Cullens…I'm tired of being sick so I'm gonna have Carlisle take a look at me." I said slipping my shoes on.

"Why don't you go to a hospital?" he asked.

"Because I don't like them…don't worry so much. Kim is going with me." I said walking over to him on the other side of my bed.

"Ok, call me and tell me what he says." He said.

"Will do." I bent down and gave him a quick kiss before he fell back onto the bed and I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I met up with Kim in the hallway were we continued out to my car then to the Cullens. On the way there I kept getting nauseous so I would pull over just in case I had to get sick. Also my stomach kept flipping around. When we got to the Cullens I started crying because of my stomach from all the throwing up. I took my seat belt off and my door opened from the outside. I looked up and saw Emmett picking me up and started carrying me in. Kim followed behind us up into their large house. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Alice duh and not to mention I saw you driving down the road a few miles back." He said. I nodded my head and rested it against his shoulder. The coldness seeping through his shirt felt amazing on my skin.

"Bring her in here Emmett." Carlisle voice announced from next to us. We entered a room and I looked around quickly. What room was this? I thought to myself.

"It's Carlisle's office." Edward said walking in the room. Emmett sat me on a table and I laid back from getting dizzy. My hands covered my eyes while I hoped the vertigo would end soon.

"Ali…can you tell me what you have been feeling the last few days?" Carlisle asked. My throat hurt so bad from the vomiting that it hurt really bad to talk. I looked at Edward and asked if he would tell him. He nodded and started to tell him my symptoms and everything. He wrote everything down on a piece of paper and nodded his head. Kim stood next to me and looked around the room. "How long have you been feeling…off?" he asked. I thought about to the night Paul and I had sex in Maryland without a condom…it was seven or eight days after that. I thought and Edward told him even though he was laughing at my embarrassment. Carlisle wrote some more and smiled. "Edward would you mind getting my portable ultrasound?" he asked. Edward nodded and disappeared for a split second then reappeared.

"Why are you doing an ultrasound?" I asked looking at him. My mind suddenly went to a tumor or a cyst or something like that.

"I just wanna take a look real quick…make sure there is…nothing to bad." He smiled his Carlisle smile. "Can you lift up your shirt for me and take off your jacket?" he asked. I slid my jacket off then lifted my shirt. I hadn't realized till then that I was getting a bump. Probably from being on forced bed rest by the guys. He put some clear gel on my stomach then moved the wand around on it. I looked at his and Edwards facial expressions while he was doing the ultra sound. I didn't have to wait long before he smiled and laughed. "Just as I thought." He said.

"What is it? A tumor, cyst? What?" I asked.

"None of them…" he said looking at me. I looked at him then at Edward. I was more confused than ever.

"Then what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You're pregnant." He said. My mouth fell open and I heard Kim gasp next to me.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. I heard a squeal from somewhere in the house and then I was surrounded by all the Cullens.

"You see that?" Carlisle asked pointing to the screen.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"That is the amniotic sac and that right there…is the embryo." He said moving the wand on my stomach. I stared at the screen like I was having a staring contest with it. My mind started going a million miles an hour. Thinking about what I was going to do, how to tell Paul, if I should tell Paul, how would he take it…and more. I couldn't focus on one thing. I finally snapped out of it when Carlisle started wiping my stomach off with a cloth. I lowered my shirt and sat up then looked around at everyone.

"Congratulations." Alice said giving me a hug. I weakly gave her a hug then everyone came up to me. When everyone was done giving me a hug I started crying for no reason. Everyone was trying to comfort me but it didn't work.

"Ho-How am I-I gon-gonna tell P-Paul?" I cried onto Alice's shoulder while everyone comforted me.

"Just tell him you need to have a talk with him and reassure him that everything is fine then just tell him." Rose said from behind Alice. I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"What if he don't want the baby or something?" I asked.

"If that were the case then he would've worn protection." Emmett said soothingly. It was nice to see the gentle side of Emmett every now and then because he was always the hard ass and tried to be Mr. Tough guy but when it came to me he was always gentle unless I wasn't. My tears subsided and I sat on the table and just stared at the floor. I didn't say anything, didn't make any noise, I didn't even think anything so Edward didn't hear. Everyone was wondering what I was thinking but Edward just said 'Nothing'. I had finally defeated him…ha-ha. Oops… Edward started laughing and everyone looked at me.

"That didn't last long." He said grinning at me.

"Shut up Edward." I said sliding off the chair.

"What did you think?" Bella asked walking in the room.

"She THOUGHT that she had defeated me by not thinking but then she thought that." He said. Everybody started laughing when he said that.

"Uh I think we better get going…thank you Carlisle." I said facing him.

"No problem Ali…I will have Alice or Rose get some vitamins for you and we can schedule another appointment if you want." He said.

"Uh sure…thank you. Just call me when the stuff is ready and I will come and get the stuff." I said. He nodded his head and gave me a hug as did the rest of the Cullens. After the hugs Kim and I headed down to the door then out to my car. On the way back to La Push Kim and I didn't talk for a while.

"I can't believe you're having a baby." She said breaking the silence.

"I know…I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him and what to say…" I said turning onto the road that led to La Push.

"Just do what the Cullens suggested. Say you need to talk to him and see what he says." She said. I sighed a heavy breath and my stomach turned with panic. She could tell I was panicking so she took my hand into hers. We were quiet for the rest of the drive home. Once we got to the house I pulled into the drive way and put the car in park. As we got out I heard all the guys in the house laughing especially Paul since his laugh, voice, and everything always stood out to me. When I heard him laugh I couldn't help but think that the laughter would soon end. I stopped at the door and froze. Kim touched my arm in comfort. "Ali, I promise it will all be ok." She said. After she said that the door opened and Sam was standing on the other side smiling.

"Ali…Kim…hey guys they're back." He said moving aside so we could enter. We walked in and I stood in the middle of the entry way while Paul came over to me.

"What did Carlisle say?" he asked. As soon as the words left his lips I felt the color drain from my face, my heart beat speed up and I started breathing heavy. "Ali, are you ok?" he asked. I started to cry again. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. "Ali…baby. Calm down and tell me what's wrong." He said.

"I don't know how." I cried.

"Well it must not be bad if he let you go and didn't send you to the hospital." He said.

"Depends on how you look at it." I said pulling away from him.

"How I look at what? Are you terminally sick or something?" he asked. Everyone was looking at us and listening intently. I shook my head and looked up at him. "What's wrong then? It's not like you're pregnant or something so tell me." He said. I busted out crying and looked at the floor. I heard several people gasp including Paul. "You're…you're pregnant?" he asked. I nodded my head and started crying even harder. "Well why are you crying? You're supposed to be happy." He said wiping my tears from my face.

"Cause I didn't know what you would say." I replied stopping my tears.

"I'm happy babe. You have no idea how excited I am." He smiled down at me.

"But we're not married."

"We can get married if you want before the baby comes or afterwards." He said. I couldn't reply so I just nodded my head. Just then the entire room erupted into cheers and claps and excitement. Everybody started hugging me and congratulating us and everything. After that Paul picked me up and spun me around while he pressed his lips to mine. When he put my back on the ground I saw that he had tears in his eyes now.

"Why are you crying?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." He smiled as a little tear slid down his cheek and fell to the ground.

"And I'm gonna be a mommy." I smiled up at him. He bent down and planted his lips on mine. It seems just as things were going horrible one small thing changes it and everything is even better. I just couldn't wait for this. We all sat around for the rest of the afternoon talking about the baby and stuff like that. I was laughing when the front door opened and Alex walked in.

"Hey everyone." He smiled walking over to us and sitting next to me.

"Hey bro." I smiled. I suddenly realized that I still had to tell him. I stopped smiling and looked at him. "Hey, I need to tell you something." I said looking into his eyes.

"Ok, what's up?" he asked.

"Ok…um…when I tell you this don't get mad." I said.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked. My mouth dropped and I stared at him.

"How the hell did you know?" I asked confused as hell.

"When I got to school today I got online and looked up your symptoms since I knew you wouldn't go to the hospital and when I did it popped up that the reason for the symptoms was you were pregnant. So I asked my health teacher if the results were correct and she said yes." He smiled.

"And you're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad Ali? You're my sister and you're having a baby. Sure I think you're too young but it's too late to take it back." He said. I sighed in relief then hugged him.

"Thank god." I whispered in his ear. When I let go of him he reached over to Paul and shook his hand.

"Congrats." Paul nodded his head and smiled at him. I was so happy that everyone was excited about it. That night the guys volunteered to take everyone out for a night of celebration. This was going to be amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

**_*WARNING!!! TRIGGER TOPIC IN THIS CHAPTER, IT IS AT THE END SO FAOR WARNING!!!!*_**

*4 months later*

So now I am seventeen weeks pregnant and so far I am not liking it. All the gas, the mood swings, the cravings, the everything. *Sigh* Paul and I have agreed to get married before the baby is born since we won't have much time to do anything of that afterwards. Sam and Emily came up with the idea that we have a double wedding but I wanted my own wedding. She wasn't offended by it thankfully. So they got married two months ago and then we started planning my dream wedding. It was going to be small, sophisticated and romantic. I wanted to have it on the beach a few hours before the sunset so we could have our first dance during the actual sunset. Alice got mad when I told her that she couldn't help plan it but that's only because I wanted to say I did everything. Slowly but surely everything was getting planned and we had a date picked out and everything. The date of the wedding is…TODAY. That's right, right now I am getting ready for the wedding with my small bump and all. I have to wait a few more weeks till I find out if it's a boy or girl. "ALICE IF YOU POKE ME ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE LEAH RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" I yelled at her while she fixed the bottom of my dress since someone stepped on it and ripped it.

"SORRY! If you would hold still I wouldn't poke you." She said. I sighed in frustration while Emily and Rosalie did my hair and make-up. I had a towel over the front of my dress to avoid getting make-up on it. We have been sitting in my room for a few hours trying to avoid Paul. The guy Cullens are outside making sure that the guys don't try to sneak a peek at me because once they see me Paul will see me in their heads so nobody except them and my brother are allowed to see me. I am wearing my ring which Paul got me for my birthday a couple weeks ago. Time just flew by, pretty soon it would be Christmas and then Alex would be getting ready to graduate. I started to sink into my own world of thoughts and before I knew it Alice was snapping her fingers in my face and smiling at me. "You're done." She said. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked stunning. Mydress flowed over my stomach and you could hardly tell I was pregnant.

I wasn't going to wear shoes since the weather was really nice out and it was on the beach. As I looked at my stomach in the mirror Alice, Rose, Emily and Kim got ready with Rose and Alice doing Kim and Emily's hair since they were really fast. "Ta da." I heard Kim say from behind me. I turned to look at them and they were gorgeous.Kim was my made of honor so of course she had to have the special dress.

We finished up the small stuff like the jewelry, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Everything that I had belonged to my mom except my ear rings which were a matching set; my mom had a pair and I had a pair. When we finished there was a knock at the door and my I heard it squeak open. "Ali…we're re-" Alex said walking in but paused when he saw me.

"Alex? What's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"It's just…you look like mom on her wedding day." He said looking at me. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Mhm…uh well we're ready to go…the Cullens said that the pack isn't anywhere around here so it's now or never." He said. I nodded my head and we all headed out to Carlisle's car which was black with black tinted windows so nobody could see in. Once outside the Cullen guys looked at me and gawked like I was something special.

"Ali you shouldn't second guess yourself. You look absolutely stunning. The girls did a good job." Edward said obviously reading my thoughts.

"Yeah they did, but when I'm standing next to you guys I look like a nub." I laughed.

"Not today you won't…I think you're hotter than Rose." Emmett said dodging Rose who swung at him. "Sorry babe just look at her…I think she could give you a run for the money. You guys did an amazing job." He said. She looked at me and smiled.

"You're right." She said. My mouth fell open, I never thought I would hear the day when Rosalie Hale said someone was prettier or hotter than her let alone me.

"Thanks, we better get going before the gang does show up." I said. Everyone nodded and we got into the cars. Alex, Kim, Emily and I road in Carlisle's car while Edward drove. Alex was going to be the one to walk me down the aisle which I was thankful for. After a short drive we got to the beach and got out of the cars. I didn't have my shoes on so Jasper carried me since he was using his powers on me to calm me down. Alice of course was right beside me trying to fix everything. I knew that I wasn't heavy to Jasper but I still felt bad since he was actually carrying two but it didn't bother him. Once we got to the edge of the woods I remained hidden so nobody was able to see me but I could see them and the decorations. They were gorgeous of course. Everyone lined up and jasper put me on the soft sand just when Kim got ready to walk down the aisle with Jared escorting her. It went Claire and Renesmee as the flower girls walking with Jake and Quil, Leah and Seth, Emily and Sam, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett then Kim and Jared. When it was my turn Alice hit play on the cd player and I took Alex's arm then we started walking. When I saw Paul look at me I could tell there were a mix of emotions that he was having; happiness, nervousness, anxiousness, and he had a tear in his eye. He was wearing a white button down top with black dress pants and sandals. Once I got to him I gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and he sat next to Carlisle, Esme, Billy and Sue. Paul took my hand and kissed my belly really quick and everyone snickered. The ceremony was perfect, it was romantic, sophisticated and beautiful. Before I knew it we were at the reception dancing to our first dance during the sunset which is what I wanted. I didn't think there was anything in the world that could ruin this night for me.

*A few hours later*

I was sitting at a table with Kim, Jake, Embry and Esme when I started to feel funny. It was probably just gas so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind completely ignoring it. I was sitting at the table eating a piece of cake watching everyone have a good time; Paul was talking to Sam, Billy, Alex and a few other people about something that happened on the news and everyone was having a good time. I started to get hot and light headed so I got up from the table and walked out from under the tent and went to stand by the water. The water hit my toes and it felt amazing against them. I knew the bottom of my dress was wet now but I didn't care. Suddenly the funny feeling came back and I held my stomach hoping it would pass. I was standing on the sand looking out at the water when warm arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up at saw Paul smiling down at me. "Hey wifey." He smiled giving me a kiss.

"Hey hubby." I replied kissing back. His hands rested on my belly while we stood together. We stayed there for a few more minutes then started walking back toward the tent. While we were walking a got a really sharp pain in my lower back and stomach that made me cry out and my knees go weak. Paul caught me and concerned washed over his face. Suddenly the wind blew and my dress hit me and stuck to my legs. As I pulled it away thinking the waves completely soaked me I looked down and the dress was no longer white but a dark color. I couldn't tell what color it was until we got into the light. As I looked down at it I noticed it was blood and another sharp pain hit again this time I cried out even louder this time getting everyone to look at me and rush over.

"Carlisle!?" Paul yelled. I grabbed ahold of Paul's shirt and held on as I cried out in pain. I couldn't even stand on my own two feet. Carlisle rushed over and panicked when he saw me then started examining me.

"Oh dear god." He said looking at me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and screamed as it hit again.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked kneeling next to me and grabbing my hand.

"It's the baby…you're in labor Ali." He said. Everyone gasped because there was no way. I was only seventeen weeks.

"How is that possible? She's only four and a half months." Paul asked.

"We need to get her home now. Emmett, Rose run to the house and grab my stuff and hurry. Paul I need you to carry her to the house right away." Carlisle said. Everyone jumped into action and Paul lifted me into his arms while everyone ran back to the house using their super speed. Sam and some of the guys volunteered to get everything picked up at the beach and would be right over after. Once we got to the house we were in the bed room and I was in my bra laying on the bed. I knew I was fully naked in front of the Cullens, some of the pack and my brother but I didn't care.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed so loud that everyone covered their ears. Just then Emmett and Rose entered the room. I was completely covered in sweat and tears. I'm not quite sure what happened next but I screamed and everything went black.

 ** _*WARNING TRIGGER AHEAD!!!*_**

*Floating…no more like free falling at a slow speed. That's how this experience felt. All around me was black but underneath me there was a small white dot. I felt no emotion except calm, happy, relaxed. Just as I was getting closer to the dot everything started melting away and there was this annoying beeping sound. I looked around for a way to turn it off but everything melted. Then I was laying in something soft with something warm in my hand. I opened my eyes and realized I was in my room, in pajamas, covered up with different blankets and sheet, and the warm thing in my hand was Paul's hand and the annoying beeping was a heart monitor. Then everything rushed back to me and I tightened my grasp on Paul's hand who looked at me. "Ali?" he asked looking up at me. I looked around and saw him and Carlisle looking at me.

"The baby…where's the baby?" I panicked.

"Ali…oh my god…you're ok. Thank god." He said giving me a hug and kiss, I'm trying to figure out where my baby was but he wouldn't answer me.

"Yes I'm fine now where is the baby?" I asked. He looked at me in shock then sat down but didn't respond. "Paul, where is the baby?" I asked getting nervous.

"I'm so sorry." Carlisle said.

"Sorry, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"The baby didn't make it." He said with sympathy written all over his face.

"What?" I asked not wanting to believe it. Paul's grip on my hand tightened and he looked at me with tears in his eyes. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I said starting to cry.

"I did everything I possibly could but his heart wasn't developed all the way and his lungs weren't working." Carlisle said from the edge of the bed.

"NOO!!!" I yelled as I started to cry. Paul took me into his arms and we cried together.

~Alex's P.O.V~

I was sitting down in the living room with Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Leah, Alice, Rose, Quil, Jake, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Billy, Sue, Jasper, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Embry when we heard talking coming from upstairs. Then Alison shouted. She knows. "NOO!!!!" Ali screamed from her room upstairs. As she screamed all the girl in the room and even some of the pack were crying including myself. When we got her back here she was screaming in pain and Jasper had to put her to sleep so she wasn't in so much pain. Carlisle got the baby out and worked on him for what seemed like forever but a few hours later after taking a few breaths and crying a few cries he passed away in Paul's arms. Alison was still asleep in the bed but in pajamas and there were new sheet on the bed. A day passed and she was still out so Alice changed the mattress so they wouldn't have to sleep with that bloody mattress. Nobody has left or moved from their spot since yesterday except to use the restroom or eat. I hadn't moved at all, I was too worried for my sister. Finally a few minutes ago she woke up. Carlisle came down a few minutes after she screamed. Everyone looked at him while he walked over into Esme's arms. Things were definitely going to be different around here from now on.

~Alison's P.O.V~

A few days later I am a zombie. Just like when Samantha died except no alcohol or anything like that, I just won't eat on my own, I won't talk, I won't do anything except sleep and mourn. The only time I got out of bed was to bury my baby boy in the woods next to Nyoki. My whole life has been revolved around death, it's gotten worse since I got here. Everyone has been taking care of me like I am a baby. Kim, Emily, Leah, Alice, Rose and Esme take turns feeding me, Paul gives me baths, Alex tried to do as much as he can, and everyone else just comes to make sure I'm ok because they don't wanna make it worse. I am hardly ever alone…the only time I am alone is when I sleep but every twenty minutes someone comes to check on me. I couldn't stop thinking about my baby. Paul and I picked out a name for him when we buried him, Matthew James Wolfe. I can't stop thinking about what if it was my fault, there had to be something I did to cause this. I think about what ifs a lot. What if he was still here? We would celebrate his birthdays, Christmas, watch him take is first steps and more. I lay in bed staring out the window at nothingness. Edward and Jasper come all the time trying to snap me out of my funk by using their powers but even in my mind Edward is ineffective. This time I have defeated him with my mind. Jasper tries to make me cheerful, enthusiastic but he too fails every time. I'm too far into depression to be helped. Esme and Emily with their motherly instincts try to comfort me but again they too fail. It seems I have officially defeated vampires and werewolves without super strength, super powers or anything…just by doing nothing. There is nothing else to look forward to in my life; my dreams of a family are over, my career dreams are over, everything. There's not much to consider reasons why to live anymore. Everything is slowly deteriorating right before my eyes. Everyone was either out of the house or downstairs. They made the mistake of leaving me alone today. I finally got out of bed and walked to my door then locked it. I slowly shuffled over to my closet and found my belts. I combined them all together and hung them from my ceiling fan. It was really sturdy which I found out when Paul swung from it. I pulled my computer chair out from my desk and positioned it under my fan. I got a piece of paper and pen then wrote my suicide letter to everyone. It was about two pages long front and back. Finally I put it on my bed then stood on the chair. Just as I was about to put the belts around my neck the doorknob shook.

"Ali?" Alice's voice called from the other side. I quickly put them around my neck and tightened them. "ALISON DON'T!!" she yelled and banged against the door. Luckily I had put several things in front of the door. I heard running in the hall and people banging on the door. Someone asked what was going on and when Alice answered shouts were heard. Who would've thought furniture could keep out vampires and werewolves. This was it.

"Good-bye." I said pushing the chair out from under me. I dropped toward the ground and the belts tightened and I dangled from the ceiling.*

I jolt awake covered in sweat and gasping for air while I grabbed at me neck. "Ali? What's wrong?" Paul asked from beside me. I looked at him and gasped in confusion. I looked down at my stomach and felt it. My bump was no longer there.

"Baby, where's the baby?" I asked panicking.

"Over there asleep." He said pointing to the other side of me. I followed his gaze and looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough the baby was asleep next to me in its newborn bed. "It's a boy." He said. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I started crying, remembering my dream. Paul wrapped his arms around me and got me to calm down.

"How long had I been out?" I asked looking up at him.

"About a week." He said.

"A week? Seriously?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"You lost a lot of blood and passed out." He replied.

"But the baby…how is he so big after only a week?" I asked.

"Carlisle said he's full term. Since I'm a wolf my genes in him caused him to grow at a fast pace."

"But I didn't get big." I said trying to understand everything.

"Carlisle thinks he was probably hiding behind some of your organs or something. But you don't need to worry; he is healthy, you're healthy, everything is just fine." He said. I nodded my head and sighed. "What caused you to wake up like that?" he asked. I looked at him and told him about my dream. When I told him the last part about me hanging myself he started tearing up. We didn't talk for a little while and that's when I noticed that it was dark out, he must have just went to bed when I jolted awake.

"So where is everybody?" I asked.

"Kim, Jared and Alex are asleep, the Cullens are at their house and everyone else is at their homes asleep, but they will be coming over in a few hours like always." I nodded my head and looked at my hands at I rested my head on his shoulder. "So Matthew James Wolfe?" he asked. I looked over at our son and smiled.

"I guess since I dreamed about it." I smiled looking up at him.

"I like it." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled as we got comfy again and fell back to sleep. I was glad that it was just a nightmare.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to the sound of a Matthew crying and Paul out of bed. I rolled over and saw Paul holding Matthew trying to get him to stop crying. He looked at me and half smiled. "Sorry, I can't get him to stop." He said. I smiled at him and sat up.

"Here, let me see him." I said. He handed Matthew to me and I cradled him in my arms. Just as I had him the bedroom door opened and Kim walked in.

"Why is he cryin-?" she stopped when she saw me sitting up in the bed. "ALI!!! OH MY GOD!!" she yelled running over to me. She jumped on the bed and carefully hugged me as to not squish the baby. "Oh my god, are you hungry, thirsty? Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No I'm fine for right now." I smiled up at her. While looking at her Matthew moved over and started sucking on my shirt.

"Paul has been having him breast feed while you were out. It's healthier for him." She said.

"Thank god because I wanted to breast feed anyways." I smiled. I wasn't uncomfortable being naked around anyone anymore since most of them saw me naked. I lifted my shirt and bra letting my breast fall out. I positioned Matthew in a comfortable position and he instantly started suckling. Kim got a small baby blanket and draped it over Matthew blocking everything from view. I talked to Kim for a little bit while Paul sat at the end of the bed watching us. Eventually Matthew fell back to sleep and I covered myself up then put him in the bed. Kim told me that everyone was going to help get him some stuff, especially Alice. I felt so grateful that I had amazing friends that would help us out. "Who's hungry?" I asked. Paul smiled and jumped off the bed. He helped me up and the three of us walked downstairs. As we got to the bottom of the stairs everyone was in there. I didn't hear anyone come in though.

"Ali!!" everyone cheered running over to me. I was passed around from hot too cold to hot then cold again. The Cullens and the pack passed me around giving me hugs and kisses on the cheek for a minute. After saying hi to everyone and talking I finally made my way to the kitchen, before I could get in there Esme, Emily and Sue were in there cooking breakfast.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them. They greeted me and asked how I was doing.

"Fantastic." I smiled.

"That's good, breakfast should be done in a few minutes so you can sit at the table or in the living room with everyone." Esme said. I nodded my head and went back into the living room to sit but there wasn't anywhere to sit. When I walked in everyone looked at me and jumped up off the couch except Paul because he knew I was gonna sit on his lap. Once I was on his lap everyone sat back down and got comfortable again. While I waited for breakfast I started talking to Carlisle who was sitting across from me. I asked him different questions about Matthew and the pregnancy. Since Paul was a wolf his genes cause Matthew to grow at an accelerated rate but now that he was in the real world he would grow like a normal boy, which I was thankful for. After he spoke Sam started telling me some stuff. He said that there is the possibility that Matthew could turn into a wolf when he gets older if vampires come around here, he also has allowed the Cullens to come into La Push so they can see me since they got into a fight a few days ago because they all wanted to see Matthew, especially Renesmee. She said she wanted to be his unofficial older sister. I thought it was so cute that she wanted to do that and not to mention she said that she would protect him with her vampire strength until he turned if he did at all but it was still cute. Finally breakfast was done and we all headed into the kitchen and got something to eat. The Cullen even pretended to eat with us. I thought it was too funny watching them. While we were eating Matthew started crying and I ran upstairs to see if he was alright, he was he just needed a diaper change which I took care of fairly quickly. I cradled him in my arms and headed back downstairs then took my seat next to Paul. I played with him then took a few bites, played with him and took a few bites. When I was finished I just played with him. I looked at his features and everything, thought about what parts of him were Paul and which parts were me. He had my ears, nose, lips and chin. He had Paul's eyes, cheeks, eye brows and obviously his parts since he was a boys. I think he looked so much like Paul that it wasn't even funny. I played with him for a little while longer until he fell asleep in my arms again. Even then I couldn't stop looking at him and thinking about the dream. It all seemed so real but I'm glad it wasn't. Everyone was talking amongst themselves while I just sat there looking at Matthew and thinking about the dream. I would never actually kill myself if something happened to him but I would probably slip into a depression like I did with Samantha.

"Ok, I think it's time." Jasper said standing up from the couch.

"Time for what?" I asked looking up at him.

"You'll see." He said. He, Alice, Jake, Sam, Jared, Rose and Esme left through the front door.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around at everyone. Everyone was smiling and looking at me.

"Just be patient." Kim smiled at me. A few seconds later the front door opened and they all walked back in but they weren't empty handed this time. Each of them were carrying baby stuff. I stood up off the couch and walked around to them.

"Oh my god." I said gasping. Jasper and Alice left again then returned with more. "What is all this?" I asked.

"Well Matthew does need some stuff you know." Alice said smiling. I smiled at her and looked at everything, there was a bassinet, baby blankets, clothes, bottles, pacifiers, everything that I could ever need for him, even a crib that turned into a bed for as he gets older. As I held Matthew in one arm I put my hand to my mouth and started crying…for the first time they weren't sad tears they were happy tears.

"Thank you guys…so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said looking at everyone. Paul got up off the couch and walked over to me. He took Matthew into his arms and I started giving everyone hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Paul, Alice, Alex, Kim and Jake were the ones who picked everything out." Jasper said when I gave him a hug. I looked at the five of them and gave them another hug except Paul.

"What no hug for me?" he asked looking down at me.

"No…you get something different." I said as I reached up and grabbed his hair then pulled him down till our lips touched. When we pulled he handed Matthew to me so they could take everything upstairs and set everything. While I did that I sat on the couch and sat to everyone else. My life was going to be good.

 ***Only one more chapter left and that will be a wrap Paul/Ali. i have three other fics that are the twilight world also. make sure to check those out if you want. i can still workin on two of them and one is already completed as well. there is also a fan fic about a show in Australia called Bondi Rescue. it shows the daily work that lifeguards deal with while there. there are a couple seasons on netflix, but you can find the rest on youtube currently. but let me know what you have thought of this story, love getting comments, but to all you negative Nancy's out there feel free to not commet. haha.***


	19. Chapter 19

16 years later*

In the last sixteen years everything has changed so much for all of us well not much for Paul and I but for everyone else a lot has.

Let's start with Alex; he graduated high school, went to the University of Seattle, got a girlfriend, got hired at a skateboard shop in Seattle, and graduated from college. His girlfriend's name is Heather and they are engaged to be married. Heather majored in psychology while Alex majored in medicine, he went onto med school where Carlisle now teaches but he still works at the hospital, Alex is his best student.

Now Kim and Jared, Kim finally agreed to marry Jared a few years after I had Matthew. She babysat Matthew so often that she decided that she wanted kids and she agreed to marry Jared. A few months after they got married Kim found out she was pregnant, with fraternal twin girls which they named Tasha and Natalie. Kim graduated from the Port Angeles Community College with a major in fashion. After she graduated she opened up a clothing store with Alice. Jared works at a very popular fitness store in Port Angeles with Brady and Collin.

Onto Sam and Emily; about three weeks after I had Matthew, Em found out that she was pregnant. Sam was so excited that it took over his body that he phased in their house accidently and he broke a few things. They had a baby boy named Nakai (pronounced Na-k-i), it was Sam's dads name. Since then they've had two more kids, another boy and a girl. The boy's name is Nathan and the girls name is Alexandria. She is so spoiled by Sam since she is his only daughter, she's his little girl. It was so cute, she looks just like Emily but acts like Sam. Even though she was the youngest she would always boss Nathan and Nakai around like she was the alpha of a pack. Emily is a stay at home mom while Sam works at a store in town.

Now onto the rest of the group. Leah finally imprinted on someone. His name is Travis and he moved to Forks a few years ago to help take care of his sick parents. They met at the beach when we were having a bon fire. He said that he had heard a lot about it and he wanted to check it out. I was the first one to notice when she imprinted on him. The guys started to tease her but I threatened them and so did Sam so they stopped. They eventually started to date and she told him about the secret. They aren't engaged to be married yet but I definitely see it in their future.

Little Claire is now seventeen years old and dating Quil. She's known about the secret her whole life so she knows about imprinting but she didn't find out about Quil imprinting on her until last year on her sixteenth birthday. Even though Quil is in his thirties he looks like he is Claire's age. Claire is getting ready to graduate from high school as valedictorian and several other honors. She was WAY too smart for Quil which we tease him about.

Seth and Embry still haven't imprinted so they are just dating around. Seth works at the grocery store in town and Embry works at the pet store.

Now onto Jake, Renesmee finally turned eighteen and Jake nearly had an aneurysm when she did and asked her out. Edward and Bella told her about imprinting and everything on her sixteenth birthday. Jake planned on asking her out then but he promised Bella that he would wait till she was eighteen so that way she wouldn't be a minor. Ness isn't going to college since she is smarter than anyone on the face of the earth including Edward and Carlisle put together.

Speaking of Edward and Bella, nothing has really changed for them either. They both still look seventeen, lucky them.

Alice and Jasper, they finally have a little one. Since vampires can't really procreate they found a little kid that was suffering at the children's hospital and turned her. Her parent's had died in a car crash a few days before and she was dying of leukemia, she only had a few days left. Alice didn't want to do it but she volunteered there and got attached to her so she did it. Her name is Amanda Lynn Hale, she is just like Alice even though she isn't biological. She likes fashion, decorating and everything. Since Alice and Kim got their own clothing store she is always wearing nice clothes. Of course she can't go to school since she never ages but she is homeschooled by all the Cullens especially Rose.

Now for Rose and Emmett…they adopted kids. The first one they adopted was three months old and his name is Edmond. They never turned him for the fact that Rose wanted grandchildren so when he was ten years old he asked them why he was different. They had to explain and he understood everything. I guess living with a house of vampires with extreme knowledge is good because he was asking questions that even surprised them but they answered them. He is now sixteen and is head over heels for Tasha. Rose talks all the time how they are going to have grandkids.

Esme and Carlisle are still the same, Carlisle working at the hospital and Esme being the mother of all of her kids. Even though things have changed for all of us we are closer than ever. Even though some of us have kids, some of us not the one thing that is MAJORLY different is the fact that the pack…is no longer the pack. You see, about two years ago vampires, excluding the Cullens, stopped coming around so there was really no longer a threat so the pack changed less often until they just stopped changing all together. Even though they are no longer wolves we all are waiting for the day when our youngsters turn which may be sooner than we like but until that day comes we all just go day to day hoping that it waits. Billy and Sue who are in their sixties think that something is going to happen soon causing the little ones to take over, but we hope not. One day at a time is all we can do till then.

The End

I really hope that you all enjoyed my story. Please tell me what you think, I would LOVE some feedback!!!


End file.
